Blushing
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished!Rating may change for later chaptersChapter 24 rating is R! Teen fic...Krillin just moved into a town where he becomes best friends with a beautiful blond who happens to live next door...will their other friends be able to help set them up?R&R!
1. Maybe this isn't that bad

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Alright, another teen fic!  Tell me what you think and I promise it will get a little less boring.  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

In a High School in the middle of a town that not many have heard of teens were coming to school on a Friday before the weekend.  A young girl of 18 sat in her seat with a depressed look on her face which seemed odd considering the circumstances listed above.  She wasn't the only one in the room of course, students were coming in and out and running through the hallway.  One particular woman walked into the room and looked around until she saw her friend sitting bored. "Hey #18!"  Bulma said running up to her friend.  Chi-Chi was busy 'talking' to her boyfriend Goku.  "Hey."  #18 said in a bored tone.  "What's wrong?  It's Friday!  The weekend!  Usually you're the one that's most ecstatic."  Bulma pointed out.  #18 frowned.  "Do you ever get sick of this?"  #18 asked.  "School?  Yes."  Bulma said setting her bag down on the desk next to #18.  #18 didn't move.  "No, well sort of, the same old same old.  I mean how long has it been since anything has…changed?"  #18 asked thoughtfully. 

          Bulma laughed.  Usually she was the thoughtful one not #18.  Her saying usually consists of 'Life is fucked up get over it.'  This was almost weird.  

"Well, not since we came to highschool."  Bulma said with a smile.  

#18 sighed.  

"I need to do something."  #18 sighed.  

"Exactly, come with me and Chi-Chi to Notlef this weekend.  You need to get away from this town, that's your problem."  Bulma said in discust at the mention of the town.  

#18 smiled one of her rare smiles.  

"Alright.  I'm in."  #18 said.  Bulma smiled.

          Just then the teacher came in and began the lesson.  Everyone went to their seats and #18 went back to a slightly better mood thinking of the weekend to come.

The next day Bulma showed up at #18's house in her red car with Chi-Chi in the front seat.  #18 ran out the door and smiled to her friends.  

"Ready?"  Bulma asked.  

"To get out of this town?  HELL YEAH!"  #18 screamed.  

They all laughed as they cranked up the music and drove off.

          Nearby a young man had just moved in across the street.  He was looking out his window when he saw a red car drive down the street and stop at a house.  A blond soon emerged from the house.  The man smiled to himself.  

"Maybe this town won't be too bad."  He said to himself.  

He ran downstairs and out the door.  He walked down the street.  It was spring so a lot of people were outside on this particularly sunny day.

          He was almost at the end of the street when he heard someone yelling.  

"Get lost weakling!"  A husky voice said.  Krillin rounded the corner to see a tall guy with short spiky black hair that was standing straight up.  He had a scar running across his eye and another on his cheek.  

"Fine Vegeta jeez."  The man said walking away.  The man called Vegeta looked pissed.  Vegeta turned around and began to walk.  The other guy rolled his eyes and turned towards the new comer.  The new guy didn't really know what to say or do so he just stood there.  

          "Hey?  You look lost?  You must be new."  The man said with a smile.  

"Ah, yeah I'm Krillin.  Sorry, I was just wondering what's there to do here?"  Krillin asked.  

The man laughed.  

"Here?  Nothing.  I'm Yamcha by the way and welcome to nowhere.  The closest thing you're going to find for fun is Notlef and that's at least an hour away."  Yamcha said with a slight frown.  

Krillin sighed.  

"So, you probably go to school on Monday right?"  Yamcha asked.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yep.  Until then I'm gonna be bored."  Krillin said sitting on the sidewalk.  

"Well, if you want you can come hang out with me and my friend Goku."  Yamcha said.  

"Doing what?"  Krillin asked.  

"Walk around check out some chicks you know."  Yamcha said.  

"Chill."  He finished.  

"Alright."  Krillin got up and they began to walk to Goku's house.

What do you think?  I know it is slow but I think it'll get better trust me!  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. What about the blond?

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! Alright, new chapter!  Yeah!  Don't forget to review.  Thanks! 

C-E-F-Y

Last time Krillin just moved in and him and Yamcha are going over to Goku's house.

Now!…

Yamcha knocked on the door and a spikey black haired guy answered the door.  He looked upset.  

"Chi-Chi gone?"  Yamcha asked his friend knowingly.  

Goku nodded and stepped inside so they could follow.  Goku then noticed Krillin.  He smiled.  

"Hey.  I'm Goku."  Goku said.  

"Krillin, nice to meet you."  He said.  

"I'm glad you're here.  My girlfriend went on a shopping trip with friends."  Goku said sadly.  

"Oh, was she one of the ones that was in that red car?"  Krillin asked.  

Goku brightened up.  

"Oh, so you met them already?"  He asked.  

Krillin shook his head.  

"No, I just happen to live across the street from the blond and saw her jump in.  

"Oh, that's #18.  The blue haired girl is Bulma and the black haired girl is my girlfriend Chi-Chi."  Goku said admiringly.  

Krillin noticed Yamcha became sad at the name of Bulma and a shudder at #18.

          "What's wrong with him?"  Krillin asked.  

"Oh, Yamcha just broke up with Bulma."  Goku said.  

Krillin nodded.  

'What about the blond?'  He thought…

________*********___________

          "I am so glad we came here.  I really needed this guys."  #18 said.  

"We know.  You were starting to depress even me!"  Chi-Chi laughed.  

The girls were walking around the Notlef mall they already bought many things but locked them in the car.  #18 noticed a shoe store she liked and walked in.  Many boyfriends seated outside were staring at her as she walked in.  This brought back thoughts to Chi-Chi and Bulma to try and get their friend dating.  

          "Hey #18?  You ever think about getting a boyfriend?"  Bulma asked.  

#18 rolled her eyes.  

"Are you kidding?  I don't need some dweeby guy tagging along and getting in my way."  #18 said.  

"Come on #18 you really should date."  Chi-Chi tried.  

#18 changed the subject and ran to another store.  

The women sighed in defeat…for the moment.

          Later after the girls had found what they wanted they drove home.  They went to #18's house and Krillin was already home from his visit with Yamcha and Goku.  They desided to meet at school so Krillin could meet the girls.  Anyway, the girls went to try on clothes in #18's bedroom.

          "That really looks good on you #18."  Bulma said.  

"The guys are gonna drop dead at school when they see you in that."  Chi-Chi winked.  

#18 blushed.  

"As if anyone at our school has caught my attention.  They're just too annoying."  #18 said disappointedly.  

"Well, noone at school may work for you but my Goku is the sweetest guy I could ever wish for."  Chi-Chi sighed with stars in her eyes.  

Bulma shook her head.  

"So, how's Yamcha?"  #18 asked.  

"We broke up."  Bulma stated.  This got both girl's attention.  

"Why?  He was really starting to turn around.  Not that I favor him or anything but still I thought you gave him an extra chance for a reason."  Chi-Chi asked shocked.  

"I lost interest.  Yamcha really was starting to turn around and I hated dumping him after how he changed for me but…"  Bulma trailed off with a blush.  

"What?"  Both girls asked.  

"Well, there's someone else…"  She blushed again.  

"Oooh.  Tell us who?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"I can't he'd get really mad and I don't know, it's new and I don't want Yamcha to know yet."  Bulma said nervously.  

"So, what happened between you and Vegeta?"  #18 asked with a smirk.  

"How'd you…"  Bulma asked.  

"Easy, no other guy would get mad to brag about going out with you and everybody knows the problems Vegeta and Yamcha have with eachother."  #18 said obviously.  

The rest of the weekend went by rather boring and soon Monday rolled around.  #18 woke up depressed again.  That shopping trip helped for Sunday but today was Monday and there would be no way to cheer her up until Friday.  She got up and got dressed in her new outfit that Bulma and Chi-Chi helped pick out.  

"Might as well try something new."  #18 said running down the stairs and out the door grabbing a bagel for breakfast.  


	3. So you did decide on that outfit

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks for all the reviews!  I'm glad you like this teen fic.  Enjoy this chapter k? 

C-E-F-Y

Last time #18 was heading for school…

Now!…

  She showed up at the school entrance and her bagel was gone.  She sighed and paused before entering the building.  As she walked down the hall she got twice as many looks from guys as usual.  She walked into the cafeteria and found Bulma and Chi-Chi.  

"Oh, so you did deside on that outfit?"  Bulma asked with a hidden meaning.  

"It's not to pick up a guy I just wanted something new."  #18 said.  

Bulma smiled knowingly at Chi-Chi.  They giggled.  

"So where's your boyfriend?"  

#18 asked changing the subject as she does when the conversation lands on men.  Just as she said this the cafeteria doors opened and in came Goku and Vegeta.  They seemed to be talking about something interesting because Vegeta wore a smirk and Goku was smiling.  

They reached the table and stopped the conversation.  

"So, what were you two talking about?"  Bulma asked.  

"Nothing."  Vegeta said.  

Goku laughed lightly.  

"Goku?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

Goku sat stiff.  

"Umm…"  He began.  

"Kakkarot!"  

Vegeta shook his head and gave him a glare.  Bulma opened her mouth but was interupted as someone entered the cafeteria.

Krillin came in holding a piece of paper and staring at it.  

"Hey!  Krillin over here!"  Goku yelled.  

Krillin looked up and smiled.  Once he reached the table he sat in the nearest empty seat which happened to be next to Goku and #18.(Where else would I have him sit? Lol.)  

"What's that?"  Goku asked.  

"Oh,"  Krillin began looking back confusidly at the paper.  

"Some teacher stopped me in the hallway and gave me a detention for breathing."  Everyone laughed.  

"I'm serious…"  Krillin said jokingly.  

"Seriously what is it?"  Goku asked.  

"Just my schedule."  He said giving it to Goku.  

"Oh, I'm Chi-Chi, this is Bulma, Vegeta and #18 and I can tell you've already met Goku."  Chi-Chi said giving Goku a loving smile.  

"Hey, you have English with me, Chi-Chi and #18!"  Goku said excitedly.  

Krillin's schedule made it around the table and each person said that they had some class with Krillin.  It reached #18 and she looked at it.  

"We have identical schedules."  #18 said surprised.  

"Really?"  Krillin asked looking at it with her.  

#18 turned her head to answer and Krillin looked up.  They were VERY close.  

"Yeah."  #18 said.  

Krillin blushed slightly and backed up.  #18 gave him his schedule and stood up just in time to turn so noone would see her blush as well…almost everyone.  Goku noticed Krillin blushing and looked at #18 and saw her light pink cheeks.  #18 waved and walked out.  

"See ya."  She said to Krillin.  

"Bye #18!"  Everyone yelled.  

Krillin stared after her.  Then he noticed Goku staring at him with a smirk.  Krillin went red.  Goku got up.  

"Come on Krillin we gotta talk."  Goku said grabbing Krillin and running out the door.  

Everyone else looked confused.

"You like #18!"  Goku said excitedly.  

"Goku!  Would you shut up!  I do not."  Krillin whispered blushing.  

"Ha!  You're blushing."  Goku said.  

Krillin went a darker shade of red.  

"Alright, is there a point to this?"  He asked.  

Goku nodded.  

"Ask her out."  Goku suggested.  

Krillin looked at his friend stupidly.  

"Are you crazy?  I just moved here!  She doesn't know me and she's well…look at her!"  Krillin exclaimed looking down the hallway at #18 who was talking with Yamcha.  

"So?  She likes you!  I can tell."  Goku said.  

"You can tell?"  Krillin repeated.  

"Goku, she has given no sign that we are even in the same school let alone the same classes I highly, no extreamly doubt she even knows I exist let alone likes me!"  Krillin said throwing his arms in the air.  

Goku frowned.  

"Fine.  It's not like anyone else will get her.

"What do you mean?"  Krillin asked.  

"She's beautiful and single?  What could she possibly see in me?"  Krillin asked.  

"Well, she's never actually gone out with anyone."  Goku said.  

"And you think I have a chance because?"  Krillin asked.  

"I saw her!  The way she looked at you..."  Goku started.  

"That looks called carelessness…"  Krillin interupted.  

Goku laughed despite the moment.  

"See you have a sense of humor…I'm sure she likes that."  Krillin rubbed his head.  

"Yeah, I'll really think on that Goku, thanks."  Krillin said walking to his first period class.  

Goku smiled.  

"I gotta tell Bulma!"  Goku said running off.

So?  Tell me what you think in a review please!!  Thanks!  New update soon!!  Keep an eye out please!

C-E-F-Y


	4. What's wrong with him?

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thank you for reviewing!  I hope you like this  chapter and I hope more people start reading this fic!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time!… 

"See you have a sense of humor…I'm sure she likes that."  Krillin rubbed his head.  

"Yeah, I'll really think on that Goku, thanks."  Krillin said walking to his first period class.  

Goku smiled.  

"I gotta tell Bulma!"  Goku said running off.

Now!…

Krillin continued down the hallway shaking his head until he heard his name.  

"Hey Krillin!"  He looked up to see Yamcha and #18.  

"Oh, hey Yamcha."  Krillin said as he reached them.  

"So, I hear you and #18 have the same classes huh?"  Yamcha asked.  

#18 glared at Yamcha.  

"Yeah, so?"  Krillin asked.  

Somehow this interested #18 that this guy actually didn't care about her?  

'Am I not important enough for the little dweeb?'  She thought.

"I gotta go.  Make sure you have the five bucks by 2:00 because I'd hate to have to beat you up in my new outfit."  #18 smirked.  

Yamcha began to sweat and stutter.  

"Y-yeah, s-sure #18."  He said as she grinned evilly and walked away.  

"See ya Krillin."  She said trying to get his attention.  

#18 looked back out of the corner of her eye and saw that Krillin was talking to Yamcha.  

"What is up with that guy can't he tell a catch when he sees one?"  #18 mumbled to herself.  

She looked up and saw Bulma.

Goku ran into the cafeteria after talking to Krillin and found Bulma and Chi-Chi.  

"You guys are never gonna believe this!"  Goku said excitedly.  

"What?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Krillin has a crush on #18!  And!  She likes him too…I think."  Goku said proudly.  

"How can you tell?  #18 would never date him, especially since he just moved here."  Bulma said.  

"But, they both blushed and well, you gotta see for yourself, just keep an eye out.  You two were the ones trying to hook her up with a boyfriend."  Goku said with a grin as he left.  

Bulma got up and left the cafeteria.  She said goodbye to Chi-Chi and started walking down the hallway where she saw #18 look confused.

          Later in class #18 sat next to Krillin.  He didn't seem to notice again.  #18 was getting agravated.  So agravated that she didn't notice the giggles coming from Chi-Chi and Bulma or the jests towards Krillin from Goku.  Krillin didn't notice #18 'cause he was too worried about being beaten up after school for some unknown reason.  After class some guy pushed him up against a locker.  

"What?"  Krillin asked.  

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time 'cause you're new.  Stay away from #18 got it?"  The kid asked.  

"#18?  What?"  Krillin asked stupidly.  

"Hey, everybody knows she's almost mine so back off!"  He dropped Krillin and walked off.  

Krillin looked confused.  

          #18 heard and her mouth hung open.  

'He didn't even fight for me?  What's wrong with this guy?!'  She thought pissed.  

Goku ran up to #18.  

"Hey #18 you comin'?"  Goku asked.  

"What?"  She asked pulling her vision off Krillin.  

"Lunch?"  Goku asked. (I know Goku would NEVER talk to someone and be the last to lunch but it's my fic!) 

"Yeah, wait Goku, you're good friends with that 'new guy' right?"  

#18 said trying to act as if she didn't know his name.  

Goku held in a laugh.  

"Yeah why?"  He asked.  

"Well, what's wrong with him?"  She asked.  

"I don't understand."  Goku said.  

          #18 stopped walking and pointed out her body.  

"Oh."  Goku said even though he already knew.  

"Well?  He's the only guy I can think of that ignores me."  #18 said confused.  

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked Krillin."  Goku pointed out with a smirk.  

#18 looked shocked.  

"I do not!  He's…a jerk!  He doesn't…catch my attention!  I mean…well, you understand!  Why do I have to explain myself to you!!"  With that she stalked off.  

Goku began to laugh as he ran to lunch to find Bulma and Chi-Chi.

          #18 stormed into the lunch room.  She sat down in the farthest seat from Krillin.  

'What could get through to this guy?'  She thought.  

Goku sat down and whispered to Bulma the scene that happened earlier.  She smiled mischievously and looked at a confused #18.  Bulma nodded and Goku slid down to Krillin.  

          "Hey Krillin?"  Goku asked.  

"Yeah?"  Krillin asked.  

"Are you alright?"  Goku asked.  

"Yeah, why?"  Krillin asked confused.  

"Well, if you haven't noticed let me point it out to you…#18 has been trying to get you to notice her all morning!  What's up?"  Goku asked.  

"Goku, we already had this discussion.  Remember?"  Krillin asked.  

"She wouldn't see anything past my appearance so why should I bother try?"  Krillin asked.  

"Because she's been trying to get you to like her for hours."  Goku said.  

Krillin looked at a thoughtful #18.

          "No way.  She wouldn't like me!  Would she?"  Krillin asked turning back to Goku.  

Goku nodded.  Now Krillin looked confused.  #18 looked at him and he panicked.  He was stone.  

'Now what?'  #18 turned around to look behind her.  

Maron was standing there.  

'Jeez, this guy's a prick!  He likes girls like Maron!  Kami I hate you!'  

#18 stood up and walked away mumbling under her breath.

Well?  You know the drill!  Box right below this authors note waiting for you to write your good or bad opinions!  So, make use of the thing!  Thanks!  Hope you decide to read more! 

C-E-F-Y


	5. sick and confused

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Well, another chapter up and I hope you like it!  Keep reviewing!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time!…

          "No way.  She wouldn't like me!  Would she?"  Krillin asked turning back to Goku.  

Goku nodded.  Now Krillin looked confused.  #18 looked at him and he panicked.  He was stone.  

'Now what?'  #18 turned around to look behind her.  

Maron was standing there.  

'Jeez, this guy's a prick!  He likes girls like Maron!  Kami I hate you!'  

#18 stood up and walked away mumbling under her breath.

Now!…

Bulma and Chi-Chi noticed this and got up as well.  Once they were gone they saw #18 flirting with Yamcha.  She was smiling and hanging all over him.  Yamcha smiled also.  Bulma and Chi-Chi hid behind a wall and watched.  Yamcha took #18's hand and started walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom.  

          "What is #18 doing?  Goku said she liked Krillin right?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

Bulma smiled.  

"She's making him jealous with Yamcha."  Bulma stated.  

The two girls ran into the cafeteria to see how that would work.  #18 sat down with Yamcha.  She took a glance at Krillin who was still talking with Goku.  #18 frowned for a moment then smiled at Yamcha.

          By the end of lunch #18 was pissed.  Krillin didn't notice Yamcha at all.  Not even after she kissed him.  Goku, Bulma and Chi-Chi noticed but Krillin blocked it out.  Krillin got up and smiled as he left the table until he went out in the hallway.  Goku followed him.

          "Hey Krillin wait up!"  Goku yelled to his new friend.  

"What?"  Krillin snapped.  

"Why are you so mad at me?"  Goku asked surprised.  

"You!  You're the one telling me I have a perfect chance with #18!  No she really likes you!  That explains why she's in there making out with YAMCHA!"  Krillin burst out yelling.  

Goku stepped back.  

"Sorry…"  Was all he could say.  

"Don't worry about it Goku.  I'm sorry I snapped at you…she wasn't even mine…"  He mumbled.  

Krillin just shrugged and began walking down the hallway.

          Just as Krillin left Goku turned around to see #18.  She looked sad.  

"#18?"  Goku asked.  

#18 looked sick.  She shook her head and ran down to the girls bathroom.  Goku looked confused.  Yamcha then came out of the cafeteria.  

"Hey Goku!"  He said happily.  

"Why are you so happy?  I didn't know you liked #18?"  Goku asked.  

"I don't like #18.  But, she might help me get Bulma back!"  Yamcha said.  

"I mean she won't stay with Vegeta!"  With that said Yamcha ran off down the hallway.

          Bulma came out with a smile.  

Goku looked upset.  

"What's wrong Goku?"  Bulma asked surprised.  

"This isn't working how we originally planned."  Goku began.  

Bulma nodded for him to continue.  

"Krillin's mad at me because he thinks #18 doesn't like him, #18 is throwing up in the bathroom and Yamcha is using #18 to get you back."  Goku said distressed.  

Bulma frowned also.  

"That does suck."  Bulma stated walking down the hall to her next class.  

Goku looked confusedly after her.

          #18 regained her composure and walked out of the bathroom.  

"I can't do this."  She sighed.  

'Why should you?  You don't like the little twirp and he likes Maron.'  She thought.  

'But…he's…different.'  Her more angelic side thought.  

'What's the point?  He's never gonna notice you!  He's a confused moron!  Forget him, dump Yamcha and go on as usual.'  Her evil side yelled.  

"Urg…shut up!"  #18 yelled aloud.  

She got some funny looks and blushed.  She continued to her next class.

          When #18 walked into the classroom she walked up to the seat next to Bulma and sat down.  

"Are you alright #18?  Goku said you looked sick."  Bulma asked.  

"I'm o.k."  #18 said sadly.  

"What's wrong then?"  Bulma asked in a motherly tone.  

"Well, I hate Yamcha and that…new kid won't even notice I'm alive!  Not that I care what he…or any guy thinks but jeez!"  #18 said looking confused.  

"I think he likes you…"  Bulma mumbled.  

"Are you kidding?  He didn't stick up for me when that guy threatened to beat him up, he didn't even get jealous that I was kissing Yamcha and he doesn't even take a hint that I'm talking to him.  Also, I saw him staring at Maron!"  #18 said.  

"What exactly was your hint when you talked to him?"  Bulma asked with a misgeivious grin.  

"Well…um…I don't know."  #18 trailed off looking at Krillin.  

          He was depressed.  

'Why should this place be any different?  Why should she?'  Krillin thought.  

He looked behind him to take a glimpse at #18.  She was staring straight at him.  She smiled.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Maybe she is different."  He said softly still staring at her.  

Well?  You know the drill!  Box right below this authors note waiting for you to write your good or bad opinions!  So, make use of the thing!  Thanks!  Hope you decide to read more! 

C-E-F-Y


	6. He's quite the catch

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Alright, I won't be updating this story until Monday afternoon or possibly Sunday because I'm really busy this weekend so it might take me awhile…I will update though as fast as I can and keep reading please!!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing… 

'Why should this place be any different?  Why should she?'  Krillin thought.  

He looked behind him to take a glimpse at #18.  She was staring straight at him.  She smiled.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Maybe she is different."  He said softly still staring at her.  

Now!…

#18 looked at Krillin and smiled.  He smiled back.  

'Maybe he just wants a friend?  Maybe he does like me?  Maybe I should quit talking to myself and listen to the teacher…'  #18 thought.  

The teacher stood up in front of the classroom.

          "Alright class.  I know the year just started but we really need to raise money for a class trip.  Your class decided on Disney World in Florida.  Luckily your class is small so we might be able to pull this off but we need a lot of fundraiser activities.  Does anyone have any ideas?"  

Bulma raised her hand.  

"Yes, Miss Briefs?"  The teacher asked.  

"Could we set up a carnival or something for donations?"  Bulma asked.  

The teacher wrote it on the black board.  

"Any other ideas?"  Maron raised her hand.  

"Yes?"  The teacher asked.  

"We could like sell candy bars.  Like for a buck a piece."  Maron said.  

The teacher again wrote it down.  

          The class went like that all period until these choices were up on the board:

Carnival                                 A dance _Sell Candy                             Bake sale_ Talent show                           Put on a play 

_Lollipops                                _

"Alright, now we'll chose between these ideas."  The teacher said.  

"Raise your hand if you want to do a…"  The teacher began.  

#18 raised her hand.  

"Yes?"  The teacher asked.  

"Couldn't we do the carnival and there we can sell lollipops and candy and put on a talent show and have a dance as a few of the main events?"  She asked.  

Everyone raised their hands for this idea.

          After class the same bully that pushed Krillin, did the same to Yamcha.  

"Listen, #18 is mine so you better not even look at her anymore got it?"  Yamcha looked shocked.  

The bully got irritated and punched Yamcha.  Yamcha fell over as the kid kicked him and beat the crap out of him.  

          #18 walked home.  The next day #18 was excited to start to work on the senior class project.  It kept her mind off Krillin.  She saw Yamcha and realized how usless he was now so she'd have to find some other way to make Krillin jealous.  Her classes went by fast until it was last period.  

"Time for music class."  Bulma said boredly.  

Most people hated this class.  They walked into the room and got up on the risors.

          "Alright everybody this music class is now going to change.  We are going to get ready for this carnival.  Now, for the talent show I need you to sign your name on this sheet if you plan to do something.  Whether it's singing, juggling, reciting or dancing.  There is a place to write in.  Now, if you're going to be helping out back instead of participating in the show itself you must sign this form…"  The teacher continued as the sheets were passed around.  

"Are you going to do anything #18?"  Bulma asked.  

"Yeah.  I just don't know yet.  I want to put in some contribution to our class trip."  #18 said.  

"I'm gonna dance right Chi?"   Bulma asked.  

"Yep and I am too!  You should help us out!"  Chi-Chi exclaimed.  

"Ok.  How many times can we sign up?"  #18 asked.  

"As many times as you want.  The auditions will lower the amount depending on the performance."  The teacher said.  The paper made it to #18 she read off the names of others and what they were doing:

Maron                           singing 

_Goku                                       Pie eating_

_Yamcha                         Saxophone_

_Chelsea                         Puppets_

_Ron                               Reciting/Acting_

_Krillin                           Singing_

_Ian                                 Trumpet_

_Kara                              Juggling_

"Krillin can sing?"  #18 said aloud looking up at him.  

He was again talking to Goku.  

"Krillin can sing?"  Bulma asked looking at the paper.  

"Wow, he's quite a catch #18!"  Chi-Chi winked.  

#18 blushed and handed the paper to her friends.  She got up and went to get a drink.

"Hey, #18 didn't sign."  Chi-Chi said with a smirk.  

"Guess we should for her huh?"  Bulma said also with a smirk.  

They signed their names then #18's.

Bulma                           Dancing/Singing 

_Chi-Chi                         Dancing/Singing_

_#18                                Singing_

The girls began to laugh as they passed the paper on.  

"Do you think #18 will be mad?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Naw, Chi.  At least if she doesn't find out until the show…"  Bulma mumbled.

Will #18 be mad?  Find out next time on Blushing!  Please review!  Good or bad I WANT to hear it!  Thanks bunches!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Nails on a chalkboard

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I have good and bad news…the bad news is…I'm in the middle of a snowstorm and I couldn't go shopping!  The good news is now I can update!  Lol.  Hope you like this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!… 

They signed their names then #18's.

Bulma                           Dancing/Singing 

_Chi-Chi                         Dancing/Singing_

_#18                                Singing_

The girls began to laugh as they passed the paper on.  

"Do you think #18 will be mad?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Naw, Chi.  At least if she doesn't find out until the show…"  Bulma mumbled.

Now!…

The next afternoon all the seniors stayed after to try out.  Goku had just finished eating and it did keep the judges interested.  

"Alright Goku, you are definitally in the show."  One judge said.  

Goku smiled.  

"Next we need to see Maron."   The judge said.

          Maron got on stage.  

"Alright Maron, we just need to see how well you stay on tune.  You didn't have to have a song picked out yet we're just seeing how well you are."  Maron nodded.  

"Alright would you sing the scale please?"  The judge said.  

Maron began the scale and to most in the room they thought nails on a chalkboard sounded better.  

          "Alright thank you Maron we'll tell you if you made it later.  Next we have Krillin?"  The judge asked.  

Krillin got on stage.  

"Alright, go ahead with the scale."  

Krillin sang every note perfectly.  

"Excellent, now repeat after me."  The judge sang five notes and Krillin repeated.  

"Thank you you may sit down."  Krillin jumped off the stage.

          "Hey Krillin.  Where'd you learn to sing?"  Goku asked.  

"I don't know, I've always done it.  It's the only talent I have."  Krillin laughed.  

The judges continued down their list until they came to Bulma.  

"Bulma Briefs?"  They asked.

          Bulma got on stage and danced with Chi-Chi then they watched Chi-Chi and decided they were good enough.  

"#18 you're up."  #18 looked confused.  

"I didn't sign up."  She said.  

"No, but we signed for you."  Bulma said with a grin.  

"What'd you sign me up to do?"  #18 asked worriedly.  

"Oh, just singing…"  Chi-Chi trailed off.  

#18 sighed.  

"I'll kill you two later."  She jumped on stage.

          "Alright, the scale please."  #18 sang the scale very well.  

They had her do some more excercises then told her to sit down.  

"I didn't know you could sing #18?"  Goku asked.  

"Well, I can I just don't prefer it."  #18 said glaring at Bulma and Chi-Chi.  

          The next day a paper was put up to see who would be in the show.  This list goes as follows:

Goku                                       Pie Eating Ron                               Reciting/Acting Krillin and #18            Singing 

_Bulma and Chi-Chi     Dancing_

_Kara                              Juggling_

_Yamcha                         Saxaphone_

_Maron                           Backstage_

"Hey Mrs. Cook?"  #18 asked the music teacher.  

"Yes dear?"  Mrs. Cook asked.  

"Why are Krillin and I listed in the same place?  I know Bulma and Chi-Chi are doing an act together I was just curious."  #18 asked.  

"Oh, you and Krillin will be singing a duet.  The judges thought your voices matched perfectly and I completely agree so we put you together."  The teacher finished turning away.  

#18 turned to Krillin.

          "Krillin you made it!"  Goku said.  

"So did I, I might add."  Goku said with a grin.  

Krillin smiled.  He looked at #18 and she was again staring at him.  Goku noticed Krillin looking away and followed his vision to #18.  #18 looked away quickly.  Krillin looked confused.  

"What's up with her?"  Krillin asked.  

"She likes you."  Goku said walking away.  

Krillin couldn't comprehend it.  

'She?  Likes me?  Why?  Has she noticed how I look?  A hottie like her could do way better than me.'  He thought bringing his self esteem higher.  

'Maybe she does like me.  Yeah!  Why not?'  Krillin thought.

What do you think of this chapter?  I noticed I've been getting really good reviews and I'm behond pleased with the results!  Thanks!  Keep it up!  New update as soon as I can!  (Which will be soon knowing me…)

C-E-F-Y


	8. Unconscious idiot

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks for the great reviews!  I hope you like this chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…  

"What's up with her?"  Krillin asked.  

"She likes you."  Goku said walking away.  

Krillin couldn't comprehend it.  

'She?  Likes me?  Why?  Has she noticed how I look?  A hottie like her could do way better than me.'  He thought bringing his self esteem higher.  

'Maybe she does like me.  Yeah!  Why not?'  Krillin thought.

Now!…

He walked over to the list and saw his name next to #18's.  

"What?"  He asked shocked.  

"Your gonna sing with me if that's alright?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin spun around.  

"Sure.  You wouldn't mind?"  He asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"Not at all.  Any ideas on what to sing?"  She asked.  

"Well, I have a lot of music at my house we could look through.  I mean we could get together or something and go over it."  Krillin said with a  slight blush.  

#18 nodded.  

"How about tonight?  Where do you live?"  She asked.  

          #18 walked across the street to Krillin's house.  She knocked on the door and Krillin answered with a smile.  

"Come on in."  He said.  

They walked into his living room where Krillin got out all the music.  #18 began to look through a few songs.  

"How about this?"  She asked.  

"Naw, that's a three parter."  Krillin said.  

"This?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 laughed.  Krillin held up This land is Your land.  Krillin smiled when she laughed.  

          Hours later and they were still searching.  They sat on the floor now and were joking around and talking.  

"So, what do you think about this place?"  #18 said sarcastically.  

"I like it actually."  Krillin said.  

#18 stopped.  

"Seriously?  Man, when I moved here I hated it.  I mean the people are nice but there's nothing nearby."  #18 said.  

"I know, but sometimes it's the little things, like the people that make this place worth it."  Krillin said.  

#18 smiled.  

"I know what you mean now."  #18 said looking at him.

          Krillin blushed.  

"So, you find anything?"  She asked changing the subject.  

"Yep.  This?"  He held up a piece of paper.  

#18 looked it over and liked it.  The song was somewhat depressing but it would sound nice with a piano.  She nodded and Krillin grinned.  

"Now, for costumes."  Krillin said with an evil grin.  

#18 laughed.

          The next day Krillin and #18 walked to school together.  

"So, we have to photocopy this and then bring it to the piano man and get a copy for ourselves.  When do you want to rehearse?"  Krillin asked.  

"How about…"  Before she could answer the friends heard a yell come from behind them.  

"Krillin!"  They turned and saw Yamcha.  

#18 immediately turned blue.

          Yamcha caught up and grinned until he saw #18 then he turned away.  

"On second thought, I'll talk to you later."  With that Yamcha ran off.  

"Man, what happened to him?"  Krillin asked.  

Yamcha had a black eye and his lip was cut.  

"He looked like he got hit by a bus."  Krillin said.  

"No bus, Tommy.  What a creep.  He thinks he owns me.  Jeez, he must of beat up Yamcha."  #18 said angrily.  

"But, you don't like Yamcha right?"  Krillin asked.  

"No, it's just I've been trying to tell this kid to quit telling all these guys I'm his but he doesn't take a hint."  #18 said.  

          They arrived at school and walked into the cafeteria.  Tommy immediately ran up to Krillin.  

"Hey, we gotta talk."  Tommy said.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Krillin?"  #18 asked looking at Tommy.  

"Don't worry babe, I'll be right back."  Krillin said trying to make Tommy mad.  

#18 blushed.  Tommy noticed and got even more pissed.  

          Krillin walked out into the hallway with Tommy in front of him.  

"I warned you twirp to stay away from MY girl."  Tommy said.  

Krillin sighed.  

"Hey, I don't want to start anything.  I just wanted to tell you to leave #18 alone, I know she can handle herself but I took it into my own hands."  Krillin said.  

"Too bad shorty you did start something!"  

With that Tommy charged Krillin.  Krillin dodged.  Some kid was walking by and ran to the cafeteria.  

"HEY EVERYONE!  TOMMY'S FIGHTING SOME SHORT KID IN THE HALL!"  

Everyone got up and ran to the two in mention.  

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone but it's a bit too late."  Tommy smirked.  

"Yeah, well I didn't want to have to smear your face on the wall but I guess your looks can't get any worse."  Krillin said.  

Tommy charged and started punching Krillin he dodged and hit Tommy on the head.  Tommy tripped Krillin and Krillin kicked Tommy in the face on the way down.  Krillin jumped up and punched Tommy hard in the jaw.  Tommy hit the floor and was unconscious.

Well?  Next chapter find out what happens!  I love cliffhangers!  Hahaha!  Guess you will just have to keep reading…lol.  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Why punishment can be more than a curse

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

New chapter!!  Sorry it's taking so long.I have a huge project due on Wednesday but instead I'm here writing.lol.  Hope you like this chapter!  What happens to Krillin?

C-E-F-Y

For those who need a reminder!  Last time on Blushing!.  

 "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone but it's a bit too late."  Tommy smirked.  

"Yeah, well I didn't want to have to smear your face on the wall but I guess your looks can't get any worse."  Krillin said.  

Tommy charged and started punching Krillin he dodged and hit Tommy on the head.  Tommy tripped Krillin and Krillin kicked Tommy in the face on the way down.  Krillin jumped up and punched Tommy hard in the jaw.  Tommy hit the floor and was unconscious.

Now!  The exciting conclusion to the fight!.

Just then a teacher came into the hallway.  

"What the?  You!  You Mister are suspended for a week?"  The teacher yelled.  

"A WEEK?  I can't."  Krillin protested.  

"Well, you should of thought of that before you were fighting."  The teacher looked at the unconscious boy then at #18.  

"Ah, you again, you are also suspended for starting the fight if I know you #18."  The teacher said with a grin. 

#18 looked shocked.  

"What?  I didn't do anything you."  Krillin covered her mouth.  

"You're lucky your friend there knows better."  The teacher said.  

#18 was ready to attack but Krillin kept a firm hold on her.  

"Now out!"  The teacher slammed the door in their faces.  

Krillin shrugged and began to walk home.  

"How come you didn't let me go?"  #18 asked.  

"Because, she would of suspended you for a month and then I would have no one to talk to for three weeks."  Krillin said with a smile.  

#18 laughed.

"Well, I can't tell my mom about this or she'll flip.  I told her I wouldn't get into any more fights and then I go and do this."  #18 stopped in her tracks.  

"This wasn't your first fight?"  #18 asked with a slight smirk.  

"No, in my old town, there were fights all the time because of guys like Tommy taking advantage of girls.  I just happen to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."  Krillin explained.  

"Well, I guess if you don't want your mom to know and I don't want my dad to know then we'll just have to spend the week together."  #18 said with a grin.  

"Guess so!"  Krillin said running past her.

"Hey wait up!"  #18 ran laughing after him.  

"Race you.where do we go?"  Krillin asked stopping.  

They were right outside their first period class.  Some students were watching them through the window.  

"I told you there's nothing to do."  #18 said catching up and jumping on his shoulders.  

"Hey!"  Krillin yelled jokingly.  

"I know ya like it!"  #18 said with a blush.  

Krillin blushed also.  Goku and Bulma high fived.  

"Looks like they're getting along well."  Bulma said.  

Goku laughed.  

"We are amazing!"  Goku said happily.  

Chi-Chi came up and kissed Goku.  

"I told you!"  Chi-Chi said hugging him.  

Bulma laughed at her friends and ran off to find Vegeta.

          "I'm glad I'm not the only one suspended, it would have been really boring if I was."  #18 said.  

Krillin smiled.  He set her down.  

"So, since there is nothing to do do you want to practice?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 nodded.  They walked back to Krillin's house.  

"My mom won't be home for another few hours so we have until just before 3 to practice."  Krillin said opening the door.  

          "Want something to eat?"  Krillin asked.  

"Sure."  They walked to the kitchen.  

Krillin got both him and #18 a snack and a drink.  They sat down at the table after Krillin got the music.  They sang the parts they knew.  

"We really need a piano player."  #18 said.  

"I know, I can't tell what note that is?"  Krillin said pointing at his paper.  

#18 leaned over and saw it was a black smudge.  

"That's your brownie Krillin."  #18 said rolling her eyes playfully.  

Krillin smiled.  

"I knew that."  He blushed.

"Sure."  #18 said.  

It was almost 3 and #18 and Krillinleft.  They walked back to the school to wait for their friends.  The doors opened and they were the first ones out.  

"Hey!  You guys coming to rehearsal?"  Bulma asked.  

The two looked confused.  

"Um."  They replied.  

Bulma rolled her eyes and dragged them back into the gym.

What do you think?  They're relationship is getting stronger!  AH!  The romance! *sigh*

C-E-F-Y


	10. How'd he get her?

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I again am here writing.because I can't get enough of this fic!  WOW I'M GOOD!  Or just full of myself.anyway!  Here it is folks!  The newest chapter!  Fun!  Entertainment!  ROMANCE!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

POPCORN!  Who wants some POPCORN!  Sorry little hyper.*clears throught*Last time on Blushing!.   

It was almost 3 when #18 and Krillin left.  They walked back to the school to wait for their friends.  The doors opened and they were the first ones out.  

"Hey!  You guys coming to rehearsal?"  Bulma asked.  

The two looked confused.  

"Um."  They replied.  

Bulma rolled her eyes and dragged them back into the gym.

NOW!.

Krillin went to talk to Goku and #18 hung out with Chi-Chi and Bulma.  

"So, tell us everything."  Chi-Chi said excitedly.  

"About what?"  #18 asked confused.  

"YOU AND KRILLIN!"  Chi-Chi shreiked.  #18 covered her mouth.  

"Will you shut up.  There is nothing going on.  We're just good friends now."  #18 said.

          "I'd say you're more than that by the way he was carrying you earlier."  Bulma said.  

#18 blushed.  

"Well, that doesn't mean anything."  

Chi-Chi interupted.  

"I think you're going out with him."  Chi-Chi said.  

"So, what'd you do ALL day?"  Chi-Chi interupted not waiting for a comment on her first statement.  

"We practiced our song."  #18 said.  

"Sure #18."  Bulma and Chi-Chi began to giggle.  

          "So, Krillin?  What's goin' on with you and #18?"  Goku asked.  

"You're going out with #18?"  Yamcha asked horrified.  

"Stop man before that Tommy kid."  Yamcha began.  

"He already tried.  That's why I'm suspended."  Krillin said.  

"AND!  I'm not going out with #18, we're just friends."  Krillin said.

          "Yeah right shorty, I even know better than that."  Vegeta said.  

Goku hit him in the back playfully.  

"You dog!"  Goku said.  

"Seriously, I'm not."  Krillin said.  

All the guys gave him an amused look.  

"What?  I'm not!"  Krillin protested.  

They began to laugh.  Krillin sighed.

          "Hey you hear that?  #18's going out with Krillin!"  A group of girls chatted.  

"No way, she's never gone out with anyone."  Another girl commented.  

"Ask anybody."  Another girl said.  

"Wait?  Seriously?  Krillin and #18?  How'd he get a babe like her?  I gotta tell Ian about this."  A guy ran off to another group and it continued on from there.

          The only people who hadn't heard the rumor were Krillin and #18.

After rehearsal Krillin walked #18 home.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  #18 asked.

She was holding an icecream in one hand that they picked up on the way home from rehearsal.

Krillin nodded happily.

"Sure, what do you want to do though?"  Krillin asked curiously.

#18 blushed.  She could think of a few things but they weren't appropriate at the time.

"Um.we could go see a movie or something?  Bulma supposed to pick up our homework tomorrow so we have to meet her after school."  #18 explained.

Krillin nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  Krillin started to turn around but #18 stopped him.

"Krillin, wait."  

He spun around.

"Yes?"  He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me.you know, with Tommy.  I didn't get to tell you earlier."  #18 said with a blush.

Krillin smiled.

"No prob, _babe_."  He said with an emphasis on babe.

#18 laughed and pushed him lightly towards his house.

"See ya!"  He called running inside.

"Bye."  #18 whispered slowly shutting the door.   

The next day the two slept in and met outside around eleven in the morning.  Krillin walked out with a yawn and saw #18 sitting on the curb waiting for him.

"I didn't know you were waiting otherwise I would of hurried."  Krillin appoligized.

"It's alright, I just got up too."  #18 said with a slight smile.

Krillin nodded and #18 stood up.  They began to walk to the movie theater.

Well!  What will happen on their date?  Hm.any guesses?  Hahaha!  We'll see next time on BLUSHING! Hope you all liked it!  R&R!

C-E-F-Y  


	11. Some old friends

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

C-E-F-Y

For those who hate popcorn how about ice cream?  R&R!  what's your favorite kind?  

Anyway!  Last time on Blushing!… 

The next day the two slept in and met outside around eleven in the morning.  Krillin walked out with a yawn and saw #18 sitting on the curb waiting for him.

"I didn't know you were waiting otherwise I would of hurried."  Krillin appoligized.

"It's alright, I just got up too."  #18 said with a slight smile.

Krillin nodded and #18 stood up.  They began to walk to the movie theater.

Now!!…

Quicker than expected the 'date' was over.  Everything went relatively well and they both had a great time.  

"Thanks Kril."  #18 had finally come up with a nickname for Krillin that drove him nuts.  

"No prob, babe."  He grinned at her.  

He knew it bothered her to be called that but for some reason he thought it was cute.  

"See you tomorrow?"  She asked.  

"Yep.  We can practice and have some fun."  Krillin smiled.  

#18 didn't want to ask if they were dating because if he didn't want to then she'd be embarrassed.  Besides they were becoming really good friends now.  

"See ya."  #18 said.  

Krillin nodded and left.

           "Hey #18."  Krillin said.  

It was Monday and they were aloud back in school.  

"I'm so tired."  #18 laughed tiredly.  

"I know, my mom couldn't get me out of bed this morning."  Krillin yawned.  

          Just then a kid walked by and began to yell happily to Krillin.  

"You're so lucky MAN!"  The guy kept walking.  

"What the?"  Krillin asked.  

"Probably 'cause you beat up Tommy?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin shrugged.  

"Maybe."  Krillin said.  

They walked to their class.

          "Hey, #18 can I talk to you?"  A girl asked.  

#18 didn't know her that well but walked over anyway.  

"Yeah?"  #18 asked.  

"I never would of thought you of all people would do something like this!  You are my hero!  I mean at first I didn't believe it but now I know it's true!  You are an inspiration."  The girl proclaimed.  

#18 looked confused.  

"What did I do?"  #18 asked horrified.  

The girl laughed.  

"That's funny."  She continued to laugh down the hallway.

          Krillin walked into the classroom and sat in an empty desk.  #18 walked in and looked very confused.  She sat down next to Krillin which got plenty looks of admiration and jealousy from the crowd.  

"What's wrong?"  Krillin asked.  

"Nothing, just a girl stopped me and said I was her hero?  I don't even know what I did?"  #18 said.  

Krillin began to laugh.  

"It's not funny."  #18 laughed also.  

She punched him playfully in the jaw.  Krillin smirked at her.

          A tall man with a third eye walked into the room then.  He looked around for an empty seat and saw Krillin and #18 in a friendly battle of laughter.  The man smiled brightly.  

"KRILLIN!"  The man yelled.  

Krillin stopped and looked up at the man.  He smiled also.  

"TIEN!  Hey, whatcha doing here?"  He asked.  

The man known as Tien walked up to the table.  #18 smiled lightly.  

          "I just moved here.  You said a small town but jeez, there's nothing here.  I see you've met some good company though."  Tien teased.  

Krillin blushed and #18 was already liking this guy.  

"I'm #18."  She said.  

Tien nodded.  

"Tien."  He said shaking her hand.  

"So, why'd you leave?"  Krillin asked.  

"Oh, things got really bad."  Tien had tears in his eyes.  

"Do you wanna talk about it?"  Krillin asked.  

"You left at the right time, after you were gone noone was around to teach those goons a lesson except me…"  Tien blushed.  

Krillin smirked.  

"And Kushami."  Krillin finished for him.  

"You dog.  Is she here?"  Krillin asked hopfully.  

"Oh, yeah, I wouldn't leave her behind.  She ran into some blue haired girl out in the hallway."  Tien said.  

As if on cue, three girls walked into the room.  

"So you know Krillin?"  Bulma was asking.  

"You mean he's?"  A girl with purple hair asked.  

"HERE!"  Launch ran up and hugged Krillin.  

"Long time no see bro!"  She said happily.  

Krillin laughed.  

"Hey Launch."  Krillin greeted.  

#18 stood up next to Krillin.  

"Oh, #18, this is Launch or Kushami.  She sorta has a personality… difficulty."  Krillin said nicely.  

"Huh?"  #18 asked.

"When I sneeze I change into Kushami.  She's kind of mean sometimes."  Launch answered.  

Tien and Krillin shrugged.  #18 thought of Launch as a ditz.  

"She favors guns quite a bit too."  Tien pointed out.  

"We also favor Tien."  Launch giggled as she whispered to #18.  

#18 smiled.  

'Maybe she isn't that bad.'

I know what you're thinking!  Why didn't I write about there date?  Because if it went really well then I'd have nothing to write about…then again if it went really bad then their friendship would be horrible…sorry again but at least I have a reason…R&R please!  And be nice…lol.

C-E-F-Y

By the way…Deadly Beauty…I read your bio and I thank you for noticing this story!  I was surprised I had that high a score!  Thanks again!  I will try to do my best!


	12. WILL SOMEONE GET THE PEPPER!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

New chapter!  New Chapter!  Hope you enjoy!!

C-E-F-Y

Thanks deadly beauty for writing what your favorite kind of ice cream is…I like chocolate and blue rasberry myself…lol.

Anyway!  Last time on Blushing!… 

 "When I sneeze I change into Kushami.  She's kind of mean sometimes."  Launch answered.  

Tien and Krillin shrugged.  #18 thought of Launch as a ditz.  

"She favors guns quite a bit too."  Tien pointed out.  

"We also favor Tien."  Launch giggled as she whispered to #18.  

#18 smiled.  

'Maybe she isn't that bad.'

Now!!…

"What's your schedule?"  Krillin asked the two.  

They handed them over.  #18 looked over Krillin's shoulder.  

"Aw, you two look so cute!"  Launch giggled.  

Krillin and #18 blushed.  Krillin and Tien walked over to Goku and Yamcha to talk while the girls stayed put.

"So, how'd you meet Krillin?"  #18 asked Launch.  

"Oh, he's my half brother.  We have the same father."  Launch said sadly.  

"Oh, sorry if it's a touchy subject."  #18 said sadly.  

"Oh, don't worry, Kushami killed him a long time ago."  Launch whispered.  

"She sorta does that when she's really mad.  Don't worry though.  It's only men.  She doesn't favor many of them but Krillin and Tien just happen to be strong enough that the bullets bounce right off."  Launch said happily.  

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked shocked.

"So, got yourself a girlfriend now huh?"  Tien teased.  

"She's not my girlfriend…just a friend."  Krillin said surprised.  

"Sure, I'd say by the way she looked when Launch hugged you somethin' else is there but ok."  Tien said.  

"Hey, #18 doesn't like me…more than a friend…she doesn't really like anyone."  Krillin said thoughtfully.  

Goku laughed.  

"He's in denial."  Goku said.  

Tien laughed.  

Just then everyone heard a sneeze.  Krillin and Tien turned around fast to see another blond.  

"What?  Where the hell am I?"  Kushami asked pissed.  

"Tien, distract her and I'll get the pepper."  Krillin ran off.  

Tien ran up to Kushami.  

"You're in a small town Kushami."  Tien said.  

Kushami turned around and smiled lightly.  

"Hey, Tien…long time huh?  Wait!  You're the one that used the pepper last time."  Kushami said angrily.  

"I had to do something Kushami!  You were robbing a bank!"  Tien protested.  

Kushami slapped him across the face.  

"IT'S WHAT I DO!!"  She yelled.  

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't of…"  Tien trailed off as Krillin ran back into the room.  

"KRILLIN!"  Kushami's mood brightened.  

She ran up and hugged him.  

"It's so good to see you!"  She looked at him and he blushed.  

"Hey, Kushami.  I missed ya sis."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, right.  I know Launch is your favorite."  Kushami teased.  

Krillin laughed.  

"We thought you died.  I didn't know if I could loose my little brother."  Kushami teased.  

"You know that I'm not that much younger than you."  Krillin said.  

He put the pepper down.

#18 and the others stayed at a distance.  

"Everyone, this is Kushami."  Krillin said.  

"Hey."  Kushami said looking around.  

Her vision landed on #18.  

"So you're the one Krillin's been…"  Krillin panicked.  

He couldn't do anything too worried Kushami would shoot at him.  

"KUSHAMI!"  Krillin yelled.  

"What?  Can't I embarrass my little brother?"  Kushami glared at him.  

Krillin took a step backwards.  Kushami pulled a gun out of thin air and pointed it at Krillin.  Krillin sighed.  He grabbed the pepper and quickly through it at Kushami.  Kushami dodged and it broke on the floor.  Krillin looked scared.  

"Nice try Kril.  You always were a quick thinker."  She began to shoot him but he powered up enough so the bullets would bounce off.  

Everyone stood shocked.  Krillin shot a ki blast at her and she dodged.  Tien caught it and deminished it.  Kushami ran at him and shot at him still.  Krillin just dodged.  

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME PEPPER!!!"  Krillin yelled.  

Goku ran off to the kitchen.  Kushami whipped around so fast her hair got into her face and one strand by her nose.  She sneezed and Krillin powered down.  Launch stood there with a gun in her hand.  

"What?  Oh, I did it again huh?  Oh, Kushami."  She sighed sweetly.  

She looked at Krillin who was wiping the sweat off his forehead.  

"Sorry, Kril."  Launch said.  

"Don't worry about it."  He said.

"Let's just hope you don't sneeze for awhile."  Krillin laughed.  

Launch frowned.  

Tien hugged her.  

#18 walked up.  

"So, what was she going to say?"  #18 asked.  

"Um…hehe…I don't know?"  He said scratching the back of his neck and grinning.  

#18 smiled.  

"I'm glad you're ok."  She whispered.  

Krillin blushed.

What did you all think?  Good?  Tell me in a review!  Thanks!  Can't wait to hear from you!

C-E-F-Y


	13. You'll never guess who's dating!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

YES!  An update!  Man these just keep coming!!  I love that you love this story…lol!  Keep reviewing!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

I have to dedicate this to Funky Munky for the CONSTANT awsome reviews for this and all of my K/18 fics and maybe some others.  I really enjoy reading what you think of my fics.  Thanks and keep it up!

Now on to…Last time on Blushing!… 

"So, what was she going to say?"  #18 asked.  

"Um…hehe…I don't know?"  He said scratching the back of his neck and grinning.  

#18 smiled.  

"I'm glad you're ok."  She whispered.  

Krillin blushed.

Now!…

#18 walked to her first period class.  Krillin ran up to catch up with her.  The entire group was walking behind them.  

"So, we can practice on Wednesdays since Fridays are rehearsals and I'm definitally going to need a day in between."  #18 laughed.  

"Me too!"  Krillin said putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position as they walked.  

#18 just had her arms crossed.  

"Are you nervous?"  Krillin asked.  

"About the performance?  No.  Are you?"  She asked glancing at him.  

"No."  He answered quickly.  

"I'll never understand human emotions."  Krillin looked at her confused.  

"Why not?  You have feelings.  I know you do."  He said.  

"How do you know?"  She asked.  

"'Cause you smile when you're happy which is a feeling and get angry and well, you care what people think about you."  Krillin said.  

"Oh."  #18 said thoughtfully.  

"I'll have to think on that one."  She said.  

Krillin laughed.  

"What now?"  She giggled.  

"Nothing."  Krillin said with a smile.  

"I wanna know!  Please.  You know I NEVER beg! So you might as well tell me."  #18 said giving him a puppy dog face.  

"No, don't do that!  Urg.  You know I can't say no to that!"  Krillin smiled.  

She kept the puppy dog eyes and grabbed his arm and got really close to his face.  

"Please, Kril, please…I'll do your homework for a…week."  #18 bribed.  

"Thanks but my grades are bad enough without your help."  Krillin laughed.  

She frowned.  But laughed in spite of herself.

"Ooooh, way to go!"  Another kid yelled.  

Some whistles followed.  #18 let go and they both blushed.  

"Why do they keep doing that?"  #18 asked confused.  

"Aren't you guys going out?"  A girl asked.  

"No."  #18 said.  

Krillin blushed.  He began to laugh.  

"What is so funny?"  #18 asked.  

"That girl said you were her hero for dating me?"  Krillin began to laugh.  

#18 joined in.  

"You're such a dweeb."  She walked into the classroom with a close to tears Krillin behind her.

"They're not going out?  No, they must be kidding!  That's why they were laughing…yeah!  They are dating."  Someone yelled.  

"Jeez, I wish you'd make up your mind!  Are they?"  Goku yelled getting into the discussion.  

"Yes."  The same person said.  

"Good, who's dating?"  Goku asked.  

"Krillin and #18."  Another person said.  

"Man, he's the luckiest guy around."  A young man said.  

"He must be really nice if #18'll date him."  A girl said dreamily.  

"Krillin and…"  Goku thought.  

Meanwhile in the classroom Krillin sat down next to #18 and they were laughing hysterically.  

"She thought…we were…hahahahaha!!"  #18 screamed with laughter.  

"And that guy!  He wanted to beat me up FOR you!"  Krillin laughed.  

"Hey, that isn't that funny."  #18 said.  

Krillin laughed.  

"What's so funny guys?"  Tien asked as he walked into the room.  

"Oh, you gotta hear this.  A girl stops #18 in the hall and we just found out why.  She thought #18 was going out with me."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, and she said I was her hero!  For dating Krillin!  Isn't that insane?  We're like best friends or something but not…dating."  #18 said.  

They both laughed.  

"I can see why she thought you were dating."  Tien said as he sat down at a table next to them.  

The two looked at Tien in confusion.  

"You really don't see it?  Jeez guys, I just moved here and I know."  Tien laughed.  

"Well?"  They asked.  

"You two are always hangin' all over eachother."  Tien said.  

"What!  We do not!"  They protested.  

"We just hang out…nothing serious."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, we've never 'hung all over eachother.'"  #18 said.  

Suddenly they heard a laugh behind them.  The small group turned to see Bulma laughing.  

"What?"  #18 asked irritated.  

"I couldn't help but overhear."  Bulma said with a smile.  

"And?"  Krillin and #18 asked.  

"I agree with Tien.  You guys do flirt A LOT."  Bulma put an emphasis on the words a lot.  

"When?"  #18 asked.  

"What she said."  Krillin said.  

"After school, that whole week off, during rehearsals…"  Bulma began marking things off on her fingers.  

"Yeah… well maybe a little…  That's not true!"  #18 said in between everything.  

"Na… only a few times…  I do not flirt!"  Krillin said in between everything while #18 was also complaining.

"Just admit it guys, you got the hotts for eachother."  Bulma said honestly.  

Both Krillin and #18's mouths hung open.  

"Hey guys did you here!?"  Goku ran into the room excitedly.  

"No what?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Krillin and #18 are going out!"  Goku yelled happily.  

Krillin and #18 looked at one another in confusion.  

"Goku?  You know we're not going out."  Krillin said.  

Goku looked at Krillin.  

"Oh, yeah."  He said sheepishly.  

Everyone fainted anime style.

Was this chapter funny or what?  I'm in a very humorous mood lately so I thought I'd write a chapter before it went away.  Hope you liked it!  R&R please.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	14. I'm surrounded by idiots!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I'm glad you liked the chapter…it was good wasn't it?!*smiles proudly*  Hope you enjoy this one too!

C-E-F-Y

Now on to Blushing!…NOPE!!! Last time on Blushing…  

"Krillin and #18 are going out!"  Goku yelled happily.  

Krillin and #18 looked at one another in confusion.  

"Goku?  You know we're not going out."  Krillin said.  

Goku looked at Krillin.  

"Oh, yeah."  He said sheepishly.  

Everyone fainted anime style.

Now on Blushing…!!

"Hey, Launch…come here."  Bulma called.  

Launch got up and walked over to Bulma, Chi, and #18.  

"What's up?"  She asked sweetly.  

"We were wondering if you'd want to hang out with us this weekend?  We always go to Notlef and since you're a friend we'd like you to come along."  Bulma said.  

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me!  I'd love to.  Where should I meet you?"  Launch asked.  

While the girls were planning the guys were having a conversation of their own.  

"What do you think they talk about?"  Krillin asked tilting his head sideways to get a glimpse of the girls.  

"Who knows…women are some weird creatures."  Vegeta said with a shudder.  

"Weird is right!  Did you see #18 last lunch period?!  That kid is still seeing spots!"  Yamcha screamed in pure terror.  

"Will you calm down…"  Krillin began.  

"You can talk she likes you."  Yamcha said.  

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"You still don't think so shorty?"  Vegeta asked.  

Krillin looked confused.  

Vegeta laughed.  

"I don't get it."  Goku said.  

"Well, I have a more pressing problem then women."  Tien stopped to look at his new friends.  

They all had the same confused expression that stated, 

'what could possibly be more confusing than a woman?'.  

Tien sighed.  

"What are we gonna do this weekend?  Is there anything around here?"  Tien asked.  

"I can handle this guys."  Krillin said.  

Goku smiled.  

"Welcome to nowhere!  The closest thing you're gonna find is Notlef and that's at least an hour away."  Krillin smiled.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began massaging his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."  Vegeta said with a  groan.  

"Then let's go there this weekend!"  Goku said happily.  

"Chi's going on another shopping trip so we might as well have some fun."  Goku said.  

Everyone looked shocked.  

"Kakarot, that was actually intelligent."  Vegeta said surprised.  

"Besides they have great food!"  Goku smiled proudly.  

Everyone fainted anime style.

Since everything was planned, on Saturday morning Bulma, Chi-Chi and #18 pulled up to Launch's house and she came out and jumped in the car.  

Immediately after the girls were gone to Notlef another car came up to the same house.  

Krillin jumped out of the car and rang the door bell.  The door opened to show a tired looking Tien.  

"Still not much of a morning person are you?"  Krillin laughed.  

"Give me fifteen minutes."  Tien said shutting the door.  

When Tien came out the two friends went to pick up Goku.  

"Hope you didn't wake Launch up."  Krillin said.  

"Naw, she already left I guess, I couldn't find her."  Tien said somewhat worriedly.  

"Don't worry, she's probably just out robbing a bank or something."  Krillin said.  

Tien nodded.

They reached Goku's and he walked out with three bagels on a napkin.  

"Hope you don't mind if I eat in your car but I had a small breakfast."  Goku said with his usual grin.  

Krillin smiled.  

"No problem."  He said as Goku got in.  

They picked up Yamcha and Vegeta who was reluctant to get into a car with a bunch of 'fools' as he put it.  But eventually they were off to Notlef.

Sorry, very short chapter I know but the next one will be excellent trust me!! You know the drill R&R…bla bla bla…thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	15. What do you think he likes?

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks for the reviews!  I love hearing from you all!!  Keep up the good work! Lol!

C-E-F-Y

Now on to Blushing!…NOPE!!! Last time on Blushing…  

They reached Goku's and he walked out with three bagels on a napkin.  

"Hope you don't mind if I eat in your car but I had a small breakfast."  Goku said with his usual grin.  

Krillin smiled.  

"No problem."  He said as Goku got in.  

They picked up Yamcha and Vegeta who was reluctant to get into a car with a bunch of 'fools' as he put it.  But eventually they were off to Notlef.

NOW ON BLUSHING!!…

When the girls arrived they went straight to a clothing store.  

"Oh, this would look perfect for the dance!"  Bulma yelled holding up a short red dress.  

"Yeah, Bulma, I'm sure Vegeta would love it!"  Chi-Chi said excitedly.  

"Yeah right, he would get mad that other guys could see you."  #18 said.  

Bulma nodded and laughed.  

"He is sort of over protective huh?"  Bulma asked with a smile.  

The other three nodded.  

"Well, what do you think Tien's interested in, Launch?"  Bulma asked.  

"Well, nothing too showy.  He likes conservative but nice."  Launch explained.  

"Well, this looks nice."  #18 said holding up a dark green dress.  

It was long and elegant.  

"AW!  It's perfect!"  Launch screamed as she grabbed the dress and ran to the changing room.  

"Well, now that Luanch is taken care of…"  Chi-Chi began.  

The group turned when they heard a sneeze.  

They ran to the changing room to see Kushami standing with a discusted look on her face at the dress no doubt her other half picked out.  

"Kushami?"  Bulma asked.  

Kushami turned.  

"Oh,"  Her face softened slightly.  

"What is this?"  She asked pointing at her dress she was wearing.  

"We were shopping for the dance that's coming up."  Chi said.  

"Oh, well, if it's for Tien."  She said with a small smile on her face.  

"I think he'll like it."  Bulma said.  

Kushami smiled.  

"Me too."  She said.  

"How 'bout you change out of that and help us find some dresses?"  Bulma asked.  

Kushami nodded with releif of being out of the dress.  Once she was done she began to look for a dress that would fit each of her new friends.  #18 was having major problems finding something.  

"That's too…short."  She said to Bulma.  

"That's too…light."  She said to Chi-Chi.  

"Well, what are you looking for #18?"  Bulma asked getting irritated.  

"I don't know!  I don't want to be gawked at the whole dance but…"  #18 trailed off.  

Kushami smiled.  

"I think what #18 means is she doesn't want anyone but Krillin to notice her.  Is that right?"  Krushami asked.  

#18 looked completely shocked.  

"Of course not!  I don't care what Krillin thinks!  He's just…a friend!"  #18 answered angrily.  

#18 walked over to another dress rack and began to look at some more dresses.  Bulma and Chi-Chi went in the opposite direction to find something that might suit #18.  

Kushami walked up to #18.  

"Sorry about that."  She said.  

#18 looked at Kushami.  She had to admit she liked her better than her ditzy other half.  

"Don't worry about it.  I just…I don't know."  #18 said.  

"Come on, try this on."  Kushami handed #18 a dress.  

"You really think he'll like it?"  #18 asked.  

Kushami smiled brightly.  

"Yeah, especially with you in it."  Kushami said.  

"You know, I'd hate to have to kill Krillin's only sister just because she told Krillin that I like him…"  #18 said with a bit of seriousness.  

"Don't worry, I won't tell.  You know, I think we could really get along #18.  You should come over to my house sometime to hang out."  Kushami said.  

#18 nodded and smiled.  

Kushami urged her to try on the dress and #18 went to try it on.  

"Wait, #18?"  She turned around once her name was called.  

"You know, Krillin hasn't found a date yet…I mean, since your friends and you don't have a date either…"  Kushami whispered to #18.  

#18 smirked.  

"Nice try."  She said.  

Kushami shrugged. 

The guys showed up in Notlef about an hour after the women.  

"So, what are we gonna do here?"  Tien asked.  

"I have no idea."  Krillin said looking around.  

"Before we decide can we eat?"  Goku asked.  

So the guys walked to the food court where Goku and Vegeta had a stack of food a mile high each.  

"Jeez you guys make me sick."  Yamcha said.  

Vegeta glared at him.  

The girls finished picking out their dresses and walked out of the store around noon.  

"Guys?  Can we get some food?  All this shopping's made me hungry."  

Kushami sneezed three more times before staying in the form of Launch.  

"Ok, Launch, on to the food court."  Chi-Chi said making her laugh thinking of Goku.  

What did you think?  Good?  Hope you'll review!  Thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	16. The inseperables

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Yeah!  Another chapter!  Am I good or what? Lol!  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…  

The girls finished picking out their dresses and walked out of the store around noon.  

"Guys?  Can we get some food?  All this shopping's made me hungry."  

Kushami sneezed three more times before staying in the form of Launch.  

"Ok, Launch, on to the food court."  Chi-Chi said making her laugh thinking of Goku.  

Now Now on Blushing…

Once they arrived they saw the boys at a table.  Krillin looked positively amazed,  Tien was cheering Goku on, Yamcha looked sick and Goku and Vegeta were having an eating contest.  The girls giggled as they walked up to the men.  Before they reached the table Yamcha ran off to the bathroom to get his stomach under control.  

"Hey boys, fancy meeting you here."  #18 said leaning on the booth.  

"Go GOKU!"  Tien yelled.  

Goku beat Vegeta.  

"Rematch Kakarot next lunch period."  Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma over to him.  

Bulma sat down in his lap.  

Chi-Chi began to clean Goku off.  

"So, this is where you came this morning?"  Tien stated more than asked.  

Launch nodded.  

"You weren't worried she'd change?"  Krillin whispered to #18.  

"Actually she changed quite a few times but she's pretty cool."  #18 said.  

"Oh, um…did she say anything to you?  About me?"  Krillin asked somewhat worriedly.  

"Um…no.  Not really anything too interesting.  Why?  Do you have something to hide?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin shook his head.  

"No."  He answered quickly. 

Yamcha came out of the bathroom and sat down.  

"What are you girls doing here?"  He asked.  

"Shopping."  Bulma answered.  

"What'd you buy?"  Tien asked.  

"Dresses for the prom."  Launch answered.  

"Can we see?"  Goku asked.  

"At the prom you can."  #18 answered.  

"Where should I pick you up?"  Goku asked Chi-Chi.  

"Bulma's, I'm getting ready with her."  Chi-Chi answered.  

"How about you two?  You want to get ready at my house?"  Bulma asked #18 and Launch.  

Launch nodded.  

"You don't mind picking me up there do you?"  Launch asked Tien.  

"Not at all."  Tien said.  

"I just need to know where you live."  Tien said to Bulma.  

Bulma nodded.  

"You can ride with me."  Goku said to Tien.  

He nodded.  

Everyone turned to Krillin and #18.  

"What?"  They asked at the same time.  

"Well, where should we meet you guys?"  Bulma asked.  

#18 and Krillin looked at eachother then back at Bulma.  

"You can get ready at my house and Krillin can drive with Goku to pick us up."  Bulma said to #18.  

They nodded somewhat sadly.  

'He doesn't want to go with me.'  #18 thought to herself.  

'Great, now how am I gonna ask her?  She'll think it's just because we're riding together.'  Krillin thought also.  

The groups split up again and went there separate ways since the guys now had to find tuxs and the girls had to find shoes.  

Bulma and Chi-Chi ran ahead into a store.  

#18 was dragging behind.  

"What's wrong?"  Launch asked.  

"Nothing."  #18 lied.  

"It's Krillin isn't it?  He likes you a lot you know."  Launch said nicely.  

"Yeah, right, he hasn't even asked me to the prom."  #18 commented.  

"Well, it is a little early for that but if I know Krillin he's waiting for the right time.  Just give him time.  He will."  Launch said then walked into the store.  

#18 walked in to catch up.

"Why didn't you ask #18?"  Goku asked.  

"Ask her what?"  Krillin asked.  

"To go to Prom with you?"  Goku said.  

"Oh, well…"  Krillin trailed off.  

"What is it?"  Tien asked joining the conversation.  

"She'd just think I was asking her because everyone else has a date and I don't want her to think I'm shallow."  Krillin answered.  

"Oh, that makes sense."  Goku said.  

"Just wait til you're alone."  Tien said.  

"That won't take too long."  Vegeta said.  

"What do you mean?"  Krillin asked.  

"As much as you try to deny it you like the tin-can.  Hence why you are practically called "The Inseperables" in the year book."  Vegeta said.  

Everyone nodded.

Hope you liked this chapter!  R&R please because I love reviews!

C-E-F-Y


	17. You know what I can't stand?

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

This chapter is dedicated to Cameron!  Your review made me laugh so hard…Thanks!  I'm glad you love this fic.  Lol!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…  

 "Just wait til you're alone."  Tien said.  

"That won't take too long."  Vegeta said.  

"What do you mean?"  Krillin asked.  

"As much as you try to deny it you like the tin-can.  Hence why you are practically called "The Inseperables" in the year book."  Vegeta said.  

Everyone nodded.

Now! Now on Blushing!… 

By the time Monday rolled around #18 felt better about this weekend.  She didn't seem as depressed.  She smiled to herself.  Krillin had a lot to do with that.  Frankly, so did Launch/Kushami.  They hung out more this weekend and became even better friends.  Krillin seemed to be happy that Kushami got along with someone so well.  Yep, #18's life was taking a turn for the better.  She walked out her front door and headed for the school.

Once she arrived she went into the cafeteria to find her friends.  It only took her a few minutes to spot them.  She walked up and sat down.  

"What's up?"  She asked.  

Most everyone looked tired except for Bulma, Launch, Chi-Chi and Goku who was happily eating.  Launch sat holding Tien's arm as he tried to stay awake.  She suddenly sneezed and all the men panicked.  Tien thought he was gonna cry if she attacked him.  To everyone's surprise she moved down the table to talk to #18.  

"Good morning."  She said.  

"Morning."  #18 said through a yawn.  

They carried on a conversation including jokes, usual insults and comments about some hott guy they happened to see during some period of the day.  Everyone just sat staring at them.  

"You know what I can't stand though?  Is when people stare at you when you're trying to have a conversation."  #18 said.  

The two women turned and glared at everyone else.  They all began there own conversation.

"Jeez, I thought they were never gonna stop staring."  Kushami said with a smile.  

#18 smiled also.  

"I know."  She said.  

"So, has my little brother asked you yet?"  Kushami asked.  

#18's face fell.  

"No."  She answered.  

"Don't worry…"  She began.  

"It doesn't matter, it's just a stupid dance."  #18 said.  

"Besides we just made our friendship I wouldn't expect anything but that from him.  I'm fine."  #18 said.  

"Hey, I'll see you next period in English."  #18 got up and left.  

Kushami looked worried until she sneezed.  Launch looked around confused as to why she was at the bottom of the table while Tien and everyone else was over there talking.  She shrugged and moved back next to Tien.

Krillin practically ran to first period he wanted to ask #18 to Prom before anyone else got into the room.  He reached the door and went inside.  He saw #18 sitting in her usual seat near the back.  He walked up to her and sat down.  

"Hey, long time since we talked huh?"  Krillin asked trying to make eye contact.  

#18 looked up and put on a fake smile that could of fooled anyone.  

"What's wrong?"  Krillin asked.  

"What?  Nothing.  Are you alright?"  She asked seriously.  

"Come on #18 I know when you're upset."  Krillin said.  

"How?"  #18 needed to know.  

"How do I know when you're not happy?"  Krillin asked suddenly becoming nervous.  

He continued once #18 nodded.  

"Because, well, you seem happy around me…are you?"  He asked.  

#18 nodded.  Krillin smiled.  

"#18, now that I know you wouldn't mind spending time with me…would you mind being my date for the Prom?"  Krillin asked hopefully.  

#18 hugged him.  

"I thought you didn't want to go with me."  #18 said once she pulled away to look in his face.  

"I thought if I asked you you'd think I was just asking because everyone else had a date."  They smiled.

Everyone just happened to walk into the class at that time.  Bulma squealed in delight.  

"YES!"  Her and Goku yelled.  

"So, you guys are dating?"  Chi-Chi asked over her friend's screaming.  

"No."  #18 said moving her arms from around Krillin's neck.  

"We're just going to Prom together."  Krillin said.  

Everyone frowned.  

Well?  R&R!  What are you waiting for?  Christmas?  That will be in my fic somewhere…lol!  Hope you liked it!

C-E-F-Y


	18. She's not my girlfriend!

Diclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

This chapter is dedicated to Cameron!  Your review made me laugh so hard…Thanks!  I'm glad you love this fic.  Lol!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…   

"YES!"  Her and Goku yelled.  

"So, you guys are dating?"  Chi-Chi asked over her friend's screaming.  

"No."  #18 said moving her arms from around Krillin's neck.  

"We're just going to Prom together."  Krillin said.  

Everyone frowned.  

**Now on Blushing!**

Lunch finally rolled around and the gang was back sitting at the usual table talking.  

"Do you guys have any talents?"  Bulma asked Tien and Launch.  

"Um…why?"  Tien asked.  

"Because the senor class decided to put on a carnival where we'd have a talent show and other stuff but if you want to participate you could.  It isn't too late to try out."  Bulma answered.

"Oh, sure we'd be glad to help!"  Launch said happily.  

"What's your talent?"  Bulma asked.  

"Well, I don't have one but Kushami can sing."  Launch answered.  

"Are you sure that'd be alright with her?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Sure.  She loves to sing."  Launch said.  

"As long as I don't sneeze during the performance she should do fine."  Launch continued.  

"How about you Tien?"  Bulma asked.  

"Singing."  He said.  

"You can sing too?"  #18 asked.  

Tien nodded.  Launch sneezed and turned into Kushami.  

"What's going on?"  She asked.  

"Tien just said you guys can sing."  #18 answered.  

Kushami laughed.  

"That's what started us getting beat up in our old town.  Right Krillin?"  Kushami winked.  

Krillin nodded.  

"You are gonna sing right?"  Tien asked.  

"Yep.  I already made it."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, him and #18 are singing a duet."  Chi-Chi pointed out.  

"Really?"  Kushami said sounding interested.  

"And, they're going to prom together."  Bulma pointed out.  

Now Bulma, Chi and Kushami were staring at Krillin and #18.  

"What?  We're not aloud to go to Prom as friends?"  #18 asked.  

"As for the singing the teacher signed us up."  Krillin pointed out.  

"Well, rehearsal is tonight so I'll see you guys there."  Bulma said getting up.  

Everyone got up and went to their own classes.

That night at rehearsal Tien and Kushami tried out and the judges put them in the show.  

"Hey Krillin!"  Tien yelled running up to his friend.  

"Hey, did you make it?"  Krillin asked sarcastically.  

"You bet.  Listen, do you still have all that music?"  Tien asked.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yep.  You can come over to pick it up whenever."  

Just then #18 came running up to Krillin.  She tried to stop in front of him but ran right into him knocking him over.  Tien laughed as he looked at his close friend underneath #18.  The friends on the floor began to laugh also.  After #18 stood up and helped Krillin up also.  

Krillin spoke.  

"So, what were you so excited about?"  Krillin asked still laughing.  

"Well, I just heard who the DJ is gonna be at the dance!"  #18 said.  

"O.k.  Who?"  Tien asked.  

"My brother."  #18 said excitedly.  

"You have a brother?"  Krillin asked.  

"Yeah, #17.  He lives with our mom in Notlef."  #18 explained.  

"Well, that's good."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in 2 years."  #18 smiled.  

"Well, I'll see you two later I have to tell Bulma."  With that #18 ran off.

"Pretty excited isn't she?"  Tien asked.  

"Yeah, they must have been pretty close."  Krillin said.  

"Yeah, probably like you and Launch and Kushami."  Tien said.  

Krillin nodded.  

They walked over to Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta.  Yamcha looked worried, Goku looked like he usually does and Vegeta had a smirk on his face.  

"What's up with you guys?"  Krillin asked.  

"Haven't you heard baldy?  #17's coming to DJ the dance."  Vegeta said.  

"So?"  Tien asked.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"What Vegeta means is he's a friend."  Goku said.  

"Maybe to you!"  Yamcha said.  

Vegeta smirked again.  

"He beat up Yamcha last time he was here."  Goku said.  

"That's not true!  #18 was with him…."  Yamcha trailed off.  

Krillin and Tien burst out laughing.  

"It's not funny."  Yamcha practically whispered.  

"So, that's why you're so scared of #18?"  Krillin asked.  

Yamcha frowned.  

"I am NOT afraid!"  Yamcha said.  

Vegeta was getting a kick out of this.  

"Guess your girlfriends in a good mood huh?"  Vegeta asked.  

Krillin sighed.  

"#18's not my girlfriend!"  Krillin said getting annoyed.  

"I was talking to Kakarot."  Vegeta said with a laugh.  

Krillin blushed.  

"I'll see you guys later."  With that he left.  

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?"  Goku asked.  

"Krillin hasn't had the best luck with women."  Tien said with a shudder.  

"Tell us."  Goku said sitting down and getting comfortable.  

What could of happened?  R&R what you think about this chapter!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	19. What did you get him?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Great reviews!  I'd like to thank Deadly Beauty for taking time off homework and reading my fics!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…   

 "Why doesn't he just ask her out?"  Goku asked.  

"Krillin hasn't had the best luck with women."  Tien said with a shudder.  

"Tell us."  Goku said sitting down and getting comfortable.  

Now!!….on Blushing!… 

"Well, as long as you don't tell Krillin or anyone else I told you.  It was a few years back, Krillin had a crush on this gorgeous looking girl Tiffany.  He treated her like a queen.  Well, Krillin being the sensitive guy he is he took his time asking her out.  When he finally did…well, Tiffany was already seeing someone.  Krillin was ready to give up but Tiffany didn't want any guy to stop pampering her so she led him on.  Eventually her boyfriend, Troy, found out and got into a fight with Krillin.  Krillin didn't want to fight Troy but he kept pushing so Krillin beat the shit out of him.  To make a long story short…Tiffany found out and told Krillin to get lost and that he shouldn't of stuck up for her."  Tien finished.  

"Why'd she say that?"  Yamcha asked.  

"She thought Krillin would beat up all the guys that came near her so she'd rather get rid of one guy then all of them."  Tien said.  

"Jeez, poor Krillin."  Goku said.  

Tien nodded.  

"But, #18's nothing like that.  If she likes someone she'll stick with them no matter what."  Goku said.  

"Where's the proof Kakarot?  The tin-cans never even dated anyone let alone liked them."  Vegeta said.  

Goku shrugged.

#18 ran over to Bulma, Chi-Chi and Launch.  

"Hey Launch."  #18 said.  

Launch smiled.  

"Guess what?!"  #18 said excitedly.  

"What?"  Bulma asked.  

"Did Krillin ask you out?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Are you officially a couple!?  That's great!  EVERYONE!  #18'S…"  #18 covered Bulma's mouth.  

"BROTHER IS COMING BACK!"  She finished.  

She let go of Bulma's mouth.  

"Really?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

#18 nodded happily.  

"He's gonna be the DJ for the Prom!"  #18 said.  

"Who's your brother?"  Launch asked.  

"#17."  #18 answered.  

Launch nodded.  

"Well, congratulations #18."  Launch said.  

"Thanks.  You'll love him."  #18 said.  

"He is kinda sweet depending on who he's talking to."  Chi-Chi smiled.

The next day everyone met in the cafeteria again for breakfast.  

"Man, I'm tired."  #18 said.  

Kushami was snoring on the table.  

"How many more months until summer?"  Krillin asked with a yawn.  

"Six."  Bulma said brightly while finishing her homework.  

"SIX!  Man, that sucks."  #18 said setting her head on the table.  

"Hey, It's less than a month until Christmas vacation though."  Krillin said to try and cheer #18 up.  

She smiled.  

"How many days?"  She asked.  

"About twenty.  It's the fifth right?"  Krillin asked.  

Bulma nodded.  

#18 groaned.  

"AaaaAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOOOoooooo…"  Kushami sneezed and changed into Launch.  

"Huh?  Good morning."  Launch said cheerily.  

"Morning sis."  Krillin said with another yawn.  

"Well, I'll see you guys after school."  Bulma got up and left.  

"You notice she's been leaving a lot lately?"  Yamcha asked.  

"Probably to find Vegeta.  He hasn't come to breakfast for awhile."  Chi-Chi said.  

Everyone shrugged.

Christmas vacation was getting closer and closer as time went on.  More and more rehearsals were held after and during school to make up for the time off.  On the weekends all the friends went to Notlef to shop for gifts.

"What do you think Goku would like?"  Bulma asked.  

"Food."  Chi-Chi laughed.  

"I know that!  I mean…besides that?"  Bulma asked.  

"Well, I got him a new training outfit."  Chi-Chi said.  

"Hm."  Bulma thought.  

"Well, what did you get Vegeta?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Goku."  Bulma said.  

Chi-Chi looked confused.  

"You're not serious are you?  You're giving Vegeta my boyfriend?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"As a sparring partner Chi.  That's all he said he wanted.  A sparring partner so I figure since Goku is a saiyan he could keep up or even beat Vegeta."  Bulma stated.  

Chi-Chi shrugged.  

"Did you guys find anything?"  Bulma asked #18 and Kushami.  

"Well, Launch picked out a CD for Tien and Kushami's still looking."   #18 said.  

They nodded.  

"How about you?  Find anything for Krillin yet?"  Bulma asked sneakily.  

"As a matter of fact no,"  #18 said. 

"But I found this for Goku."  #18 said handing Bulma and Chi-Chi a frying pan.  

"#18?  Goku doesn't cook."  Chi-Chi said.  

"Then it's yours Chi, it'll come in handy to hit him over the head too."  #18 said putting it back in the bag.

"What would Krillin want?"  #18 asked Kushami.  

"You."  Kushami laughed.  

"Please, will you guys quit with the dating jokes?"  #18 asked.  

"What jokes?  I was serious?"  Kushami said walking away to look at more things.  

#18 blushed.  

"Well, if you want to get him something that's wrapped then I'd say…"  Kushami thought for a moment.  

"Cologne?"  Kushami asked.  

#18 shrugged and went off to find a sales person.

REVIEW REVIEW!!  Thanks!  That's my only request…I love reviews…hope you liked the chapter!  Next time we'll see what the boys picked out!

C-E-F-Y


	20. What did you get her?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks to everyone!  I love your reviews for this fic!  I hope you like this update as well!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…   

 "Well, if you want to get him something that's wrapped then I'd say…"  Kushami thought for a moment.  

"Cologne?"  Kushami asked.  

#18 shrugged and went off to find a sales person.

NOW!…The boys…! 

"What did you get for #18?"  Goku asked Krillin.  

"I haven't found the right thing for her yet."  Krillin answered.  

"What did you get for Chi-Chi?"  Krillin asked.  

"I got her a frying pan."  Goku said happily.  

"Are you sure that isn't just for you Kakarot?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Yeah, Chi loves to cook."  Goku smiled.  

"What did you get for Bulma?"  Krillin asked.  

Vegeta held up a small box.  

All the men froze.  

"It's not a wedding ring weaklings!"  Vegeta said opening the box to reveal a diamond necklace.  

"Wow, that must of cost a lot."  Krillin said.  

Vegeta shrugged putting it away.

"Did you get something for Launch and Kushami?"  Krillin asked.  

"No, it's hard!  I feel like I have two girlfriends!"  Tien said getting stressed.  

"That's because you do."  Goku said brightly.  

"Thanks Goku."  Tien said sarcastically.  

"Well, Launch would probably like something soft.  Get her a teddy bear or something.  As for Kushami I haven't a clue."  Krillin replied.  

"What are you getting #18?"  Tien asked.  

"I don't know…she's similar to Kushami.  What do you think?"  Krillin asked.  

Tien shrugged.

A week after everyone went shopping it was Friday.  

"Alright guys.  I'm sure we all have places to be this vacation so I probably won't see many of you.  Here are your gifts but don't open them until Christmas"  Bulma said.  

Everyone nodded and handed eachother their gifts.  They were at Bulma's house since there was so many gifts there wasn't room to bring them to school.  

"Thanks guys have a great Christmas."  Krillin said as he left to put the gifts in his car.  

"Hey Kril?  Are you leaving?"  #18 asked.  

"Yeah.  You need a ride?"  Krillin asked.  

"Yeah, thanks."  #18 said also carrying her things out to his car.  

"See you guys later!"  #18 yelled walking out the door.

Krillin stopped in front of #18's house.  

"You know I could of walked across the street."  #18 said.  

"Yeah, but I figured I'd give you a hand with the gifts."  Krillin said getting out of the car after #18.  

"Oh, thanks."  #18 said grabbing half her gifts and leaving whatever she couldn't carry to Krillin.  

They walked inside and put everything under the tree.  

"Thanks again."  #18 said.  

"No prob."  Krillin smiled.  

Just then #18's father walked into the room.  

"Oh, hello."  He said to Krillin.  

"Ah, dad this is Krillin."  #18 said.  

"Oh, so you're the one my daughter's been talking about so much."  

Krillin smiled.  

"Dad, you're embarrassing me."  #18 sighed.  

"Nice to meet you anyway…you'll have to excuse me though the games on."  With that #18's dad sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v.  

"I'll walk you to the door."  #18 said still embarrassed.  

"See you some time.  You wanna get together sometime during vacation?  I mean since there's nothing better to do?"  Krillin asked.  

"Sure, you're not going out of town?"  #18 asked.  

"Nope, nothing left where I used to live now that Launch moved here.  Oh, and Kushami."  Krillin laughed.  

#18 smiled.  

"Well, I'll call you.  See you later."  #18 said shutting the door as Krillin was half way across the street.

Next time I'll write what everyone got…or those that weren't mentioned above or in the last chapter.  R&R please!  Thnaks!  Sorry for such a short chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	21. Babe?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Yeah!  Sorry but today is my last day for quick updates…my computer is being difficult all of a sudden so it's becoming quite hard to update but I will it just won't be everyday…MY VACATION'S OVER!! *cries!*  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Now Last time on Blushing…   

"See you some time.  You wanna get together sometime during vacation?  I mean since there's nothing better to do?"  Krillin asked.  

"Sure, you're not going out of town?"  #18 asked.  

"Nope, nothing left where I used to live now that Launch moved here.  Oh, and Kushami."  Krillin laughed.  

#18 smiled.  

"Well, I'll call you.  See you later."  #18 said shutting the door as Krillin was half way across the street.

Now!!….on Blushing!… 

The next day was Christmas eve and everyone was busy that they couldn't spend any time together.  Christmas was the same, but the next day everyone met at the mall to discuss what they got for christmas and to just hang out.

"Hey Krillin!"  Goku yelled waving like an idiot to his friend.  

"Hey Goku."  Krillin laughed walking up to the small group.  

Tien, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma and Chi-Chi were already there waiting.  

"So, where's #18?  And Launch?  Or Kushami?"  Krillin asked.  

"Launch told me to go on ahead and she'd meet me here."  Tien said.  

"And, #18 called me and said she'd be running a little late because her dad was doing some stupid family thing."  Bulma replied.

Krillin shrugged.  

"Don't worry, I'm not that late."  A voice said from behind Krillin.  

Krillin turned around to see #18.  She walked up to the group and looked around.  

"Launch will be here shortly."  Krillin answered before she even asked.  

#18 nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Krillin but Launch was detained."  Kushami replied with a laugh.  

She walked up to her friends.  

"So, what did everyone get?"  Kushami asked.  

Chi-Chi was the first to reply.  

"Well, all of you think exactly alike except for Bulma and Kushami or Launch because you all got me a frying pan.  But, I'd still like to thank you anyway."  Chi-Chi smiled.

Bulma began to describe some big expensive thing from her parents as everyone began to walk into the food court.  By the time they sat down Bulma had finally finished.  

"Doesn't that sound great?"  She asked.  

Everyone sweat dropped and smiled.  

"Well, I'm dying to know, what did Krillin get you #18?"  Bulma asked as he got up and offered to get #18 some food.

"He got me a gift certificate for a clothing store."  #18 smiled.  

"Really?  Vegeta got me this necklace."  

Bulma said pointing at it.  

"Krillin got Launch a huge teddy bear and he got me…this."  Kushami smiled as she lifted up a piece of paper.  

All the girls leaned in and read the paper.

_TO:  Kushami, _

_          Here's your very own bank account._

_                                                Love, your brother,_

_                                                          Krillin_

#18 began to laugh.  

"That was exactly my reaction."  Kushami said laughing also.  

"That's Kril, for ya."  #18 said calming down slightly.  

"So, what did you get Vegeta, Bulma?"  Kushami asked.  

"Oh, Goku."  Bulma began.  

"Vegeta wanted a training partner."  She finished when she saw the looks on her friends faces.  

They nodded.  

The men came back with a whole pile of food just then and sat down.  

"Thanks Kril."  #18 said grabbing one of the many burgers.  

"No prob babe."  Krillin said on accident as he got up to get some ketchup.  

The whole table stopped everything at that moment to stare at #18 who was happily eating her burger.  #18 looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"What?"  She asked terribly confused.  

"Did you hear what Krillin called you?"  Bulma asked with a surprised smile on her face.  

"No, what?"  #18 asked insulted thinking he said something rude.  

"He called you babe."  Kushami said getting a kick out of this.  

#18 looked shocked but then shrugged.  

"I get it, you're seeing him in private and you have little nicknames like babe, and Kril."  Kushami laughed.  

#18 rolled her eyes.  

"You guys only wish.  We are NOT seeing eachother nor do we have nicknames."  #18 said taking another bite of her burger.  

Krillin came back and sat down to begin eating also.  

"What did I miss?"  Krillin whispered to #18 when he saw everyone staring at him.  

#18 shrugged.  

"Nothing."  She said.  

"That was fun, see you guys on new years right?"  #18 asked.  

They all nodded.  

"Kril…in, can I get a ride?"  #18 asked covering her mistake not so smoothly.  

Kushami smirked.  

"Sure, hop in."  Krillin said from his car.  

#18 sat in the car as told and Kushami and Tien ran up to them.  

"We need a ride too."  Tien said.  

"Ok, you can get in too."  Krillin said.  

They got in and they all drove off.

Cute huh?  Ahh!  Tell me what you think…I'll write New Years soon!  Keep an eye out!  Thanks!  R&R you know the drill!

C-E-F-Y


	22. He's back

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

R&R please!  I'm lovin' the reviews!!  GREAT just GREAT!  You guys are great…sorry my chapters are so short I sorta feel bad but you have to admit…(which most of you have)  that I update very fast!  Thanks!  By the way I should have been specific…I meant my February vacation is over…sorry to confuse you…

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…   

"We need a ride too."  Tien said.  

"Ok, you can get in too."  Krillin said.  

They got in and they all drove off.

**Now!  On Blushing!…**

Krillin stopped in front of their house and Tien and Launch got out.  

"See you guys on new years!  Now, go have some fun!"  Kushami winked.  

Krillin shook his head.  

"Bye sis."  He said.  

"See ya Tien."  Krillin yelled.  

"Bye guys!"  #18 yelled.  

Krillin drove off to #18's house now.

Krillin stopped in front of the house and looked puzzled.  

"Who's car?"  He asked.  

#18 looked confused and looked at the car in the driveway.  Her eyes got wide and she smiled.  

"It's #17!  He's here early!"  #18 opened the door and got out.  

She ran to the door but it opened and #18's twin brother walked out.  

He smiled and hugged #18.  

"Hey sis."  #17 said.  

They separated and she smiled.  

"What are you doing here?  I wasn't expecting you for another few months."  She said.  

"Well, mom's moving from Notlef, out of state so it was either I go with her forever or I come here and visit you."  #17 said.  

"That's great!"  #18 stopped and her face dropped.  

"Oh,"  She turned and walked up to the car.  

"Sorry Krillin she said.  

"No problem."  Krillin smiled.  

He got out of the car and walked up to #17.

#17 looked surprised but smiled.  Krillin smiled too.  

"Hey Krillin, long time no see."  #17 said with a laugh.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yeah, it has…Chris."  Krillin said.  

#17 put his hand behind his back. 

"Well, names not important."  #17 said.  

"What the heck is going on?"  #18 asked confused.  

"Well, this is new, I didn't know you were dating my sister."  #17 said.  

"Will someone please explain what is going on?"  #18 yelled.  

"I used to live in Notlef."  Krillin said with a smile.  

"And, Chris or as you would know him #17…"  Krillin began.  

"Was close friends with Krillin and Tien."  #17 finished for him.  

#18 nodded.  

"Well, I told you she was a find now do you believe me?"  #17 asked Krillin.  

Krillin blushed.  

"I didn't know 'she' was your sister."  Krillin said in a low voice.  

"Wait!  You talked about me before Krillin even met me?"  #18 asked.  

#17 nodded.  

"Krillin was looking for a girlfriend and I brought up I had a sister.  Besides I want my sister to have the best guy I could possibly find for her, and Tien was already taken."  #17 laughed.  

Krillin blushed.  

"I didn't even think you thought that highly of me."  Krillin said.  

#18 looked shocked.

Suddenly a car drove up to Krillin's door.  Kushami climbed out and noticed #17.  

"CHRIS!"  She screamed running across the street.  

"You came to visit us!"  Kushami said with a smirk.  

"Can't stay away can ya?"  She winked.  

#17 shook his head.  

"Actually, I came to visit my sister, #18."  #17 said pointing at his sister.  

"Wow, small world huh #18?"  Kushami asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"Guess so."  She said.

"So, she's your sister?"  Kushami asked #17 in a whisper.  

Krillin slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.  #18 smirked.  

"Well?  What do you think Kril?  Am I as great as my brother described me?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin swallowed hard and began to laugh nervously.  

"Um…I have to go."  With that he ran across the street to his house.

What do you think?  Tell me in a review…after you've read the story of course…lol.  

C-E-F-Y


	23. Almost

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

R&R please!  I'm lovin' the reviews!!  GREAT just GREAT!  You guys are great…sorry my chapters are so short I sorta feel bad but you have to admit…(which most of you have)  that I update very fast!  Thanks!  By the way I should have been specific…I meant my February vacation is over…sorry to confuse you…

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…   

 "So, she's your sister?"  Kushami asked #17 in a whisper.  

Krillin slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.  #18 smirked.  

"Well?  What do you think Kril?  Am I as great as my brother described me?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin swallowed hard and began to laugh nervously.  

"Um…I have to go."  With that he ran across the street to his house.

Now on Blushing!… 

Finally New Years rolled around.  Everyone met at Bulma's house for a sleepover.  

"You're parents don't mind?"  Kushami asked.  

"Not at all.  Not since it isn't just me and Vegeta."  Bulma said.  

Kushami nodded.  Bulma stayed by the door to greet everyone as they arrived.

          So far only Vegeta, Tien, #18, Krillin and Kushami had arrived.  

Tien and Vegeta were eating when Kushami walked in.  

She looked around and stopped when she saw Krillin and #18.  Krillin was sitting in a chair at a table.  #18 was standing bent over behind him.  She had her arm around his neck and they were cheek to cheek.  Krillin was looking towards her slightly and it looked like they were about to kiss.  

          They looked up when they noticed Kushami staring.  

"What?"  They asked.  

"Well, don't let me bother you."  Kushami said with a smile.  

"This is not what it looks like."  #18 said.  

"Krillin threw out his back trying to carry in some boxes from the garage."  #18 explained.  

"Jeez, the party already started?"  A voice said from behind Kushami.  

She moved aside to reveal #17 with a smirk.  

          "Jeez, Tien said you were close but I never would of guessed 'this' close."  He said with an emphasis on this.  

#18 kissed Krillin on the cheek making him blush.  

"Don't you know #17?  According to everyone else we're in love."  #18 said standing up and jokingly punching Krillin's cheek that she kissed.  

Krillin smirked.

          Just before midnight the food had been long gone, Yamcha and #17 were asleep and Bulma was leading everyone in a countdown.  

"5-4-3-2…1!!!!  Happy New year!"  Bulma yelled kissing Vegeta.  

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku and kissed him also.  

Tien kissed Launch and Krillin and #18 stood very uncomfotably.  

Krillin looked at #18 and she was looking at him.  He smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly.  #18 smiled.  

"Thanks."  She whispered.  

"Dido."  Krillin whispered as they hugged.  

They separated and no one had noticed them at all.  They all went to bed and enjoyed their time together before school.

          When #18, #17 and Krillin all walked to school together on Monday the whole place was in shambles.  

"What the heck is going on?"  Krillin and #17 both yelled through the crowd as they dodged people running by.

          #18 turned around curiously.  

"You mean this didn't happen at your school?  It's prom guys.  Everyone's trying to get in their votes for King and Queen.  They do this every year."  #18 said continuing to walk.  

"HEY!  #18!"  A voice yelled to the young blond.  

She turned to see Tommy running up to her.  

"Hey babe."  He said with a grin.  

"What do you say you get your friends to vote for you and me as Prom King and Queen?  I mean you are the finest girl in this school so it's natural you would be going to prom with the finest guy."  Tommy explained.  

#18 made a noise and laughed lightly.  

          "Good idea Tom, that's why I'm going to prom with someone other than you."  #18 said about to turn around and leave.  

"What?  Who?  You know I can beat up anyone in this school."  Tommy said.  

"Almost."  #18 said with a smirk.  

"Oh, you're going with the MIDGET?"  Tommy asked amazed.  

#18 glared at him.  

"Listen, I suggest you don't talk about Krillin that way or you'll answer to me!  Got it?"  #18 asked.  

Tommy nodded and walked off pissed.

          "Now my whole week is ruined thanks to him."  #18 walked off angrilly also.  

What she didn't know was that Krillin and #17 both heard what she said to Tommy.  

"Listen, you better treat my sister right or 'you'll' answer to 'me.'"  #17 said with a joking smile.  

Krillin didn't really know what to do so #17 left to the cafeteria.

R&R please!  I love reviews and now's the time!  Thanks!  Hope you like my fic!

C-E-F-Y


	24. Kate Brown

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

It's been awhile since I updated!  Wow, longest I've gone…lol…hope you like this chapter and be sure to leave me a review please!  Thanks bunches!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…   

          "Now my whole week is ruined thanks to him."  #18 walked off angrilly also.  

What she didn't know was that Krillin and #17 both heard what she said to Tommy.  

"Listen, you better treat my sister right or 'you'll' answer to 'me.'"  #17 said with a joking smile.  

Krillin didn't really know what to do so #17 left to the cafeteria.

Now!…on Blushing! 

When everyone arrived in music class that afternoon they immediately piled on to the risors again.  #17, Tien and Launch/Kushami had the same class as everyone else.  

"Alright, settle down, settle down."  The teacher got up in front of the group of seniors and began her speech.

          "As you know the senior fundraisers are coming right up and I'm here to ask each of you for a progress report on your talents.  I'll start at the top of the list so would Krillin and #18 please see me in my office?"  The teacher asked.  

They got up and walked in.

          "What are you gonna sing?"  Bulma asked Kushami.  

She smirked.  

"It's a surprise."  She said still smiling.  

Tien sat down next to Kushami and put his arm around her waist.  

"What are you singing?"  Bulma asked.  

"Oh, I don't kow but Krillin has a lot of music so I'm gonna check out that to see what he has."  Tien explained.  

"Yeah, good ol' Krillin."  Kushami said with a smile.  

          "So, did you all sing together?"  Bulma asked.  

"Yep.  Even #17 did."  Tien said.  

"After a little persuading."  Kushami smirked.  

"Like what?"  Bulma asked.  

"A date with Kate Brown.  He had a bit of a crush on her at the time and I just told him she thought it was hott when a guy sang."  Kushami said.  

"Was it true?"  Bulma asked.  

"No, that's why he doesn't like her anymore, she thought he was stupid and he realized she was a slut so it all worked out for the best."  Kushami smiled.

          On the other side of the risors #17 sat.  #18 and Krillin had finally come out of their progress report and sat down near him.  

"We were awsome!"  #18 said sitting with #17.  

"As usual."  Krillin stated proudly.  

"Yeah, I missed you guys when you left.  Who knew you'd all be coming here."  #17 said more than a little amazed at the thought.

          "I know, and who would of thought that #18 was gonna be here."  Krillin said looking towards the blond beauty.  

"What can I say…you're naturally drawn to me I guess."  She smiled arrogantly.  

#17 snorted.  

"Yeah, that's it."  He said sarcasm dripping from each word.  

#18 hit him lightly in the back of the head.  

"You're just jealous…"  #18 began.  

"What?  That you can get Krillin?  Oh, yeah I am…"  #17 said bating his eyelashes at Krillin mocking his sister.  

Krillin laughed.  

#18 rolled her eyes.

          That afternoon they had rehearsal.  Their music teacher got up in front of the group and began another speech.  

"As you all know I have been checking where you're at with practicing for the show and I think we should put this on as soon as possible in case we don't raise enough money.  Now, this rehearsal will be like a meeting to discuss when we put this show on.  Tickets have already been assigned to Marron and Tom to collect.  They cost $12 per person.  Now, does anyone have a suggestion on a date?"  She asked.

          Launch raised her hand.  

"Yes?"  The teacher asked.  

"You want it on a weekend right so I think it should start on a Friday night and go through the weekend on the three day weekend coming up.  That gives everyone plenty of time to rehearse before the first show and still have time for homework."  Launch explained.  

"Excellent!  Everyone agree to Launch's idea raise your hand."  Everyone in the room did so at that moment.  

Launch smiled proudly.

R&R please!  I love getting reviews so you might as well make me happy! Lol…Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	25. First up, KUSHAMI!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I've been trying to update for at least a week but I couldn't get onto the author page!  Now it's all better so I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…     

"You want it on a weekend right so I think it should start on a Friday night and go through the weekend on the three day weekend coming up.  That gives everyone plenty of time to rehearse before the first show and still have time for homework."  Launch explained.  

"Excellent!  Everyone agree to Launch's idea raise your hand."  Everyone in the room did so at that moment.  

Launch smiled proudly.

**Now!…**

They all had two weeks left until showtime and everyone was rushing around to vote for King and Queen and finish homework and other big projects.  The group of friends met in the cafeteria on Friday morning before the first show that night.  

"Did you guys all vote for King and Queen?"  Bulma asked.  

Everyone nodded.  

"I don't see the point…I'm a real prince why would I want to be a king at Prom?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Because it's fun."  Bulma said.  

Vegeta shrugged.

          "Are we all ready for the show?"  Kushami asked everyone at the table.  

Again everyone nodded.  

"Alright, so tonight we'll all meet here at six o'clock, got it?"  Kushami asked.  

Everyone nodded.  

"See you guys then."  With that she got up and went to her first class.  

Everyone else got up and left too.

          That night at six as promised they all met in the cafeteria. 

"Where's Vegeta?"  Bulma asked.  

"Oh, he's doing the lighting so he's with #17."  Chi-Chi said after doing a few finishing touches to her outfit.  

Her and Bulma would be dancing and they rented identical costumes with top hats and sparkles.  

"That looks really cute on you Chi."  Bulma complimented.  

"Thanks, not to bad yourself."  The girls smiled.  

"Where's Launch, #18 and Krillin?"  Tien came up and asked.  

"Krillin's coming with #18 and they said they'd be probably fifteen minutes late.  As for Launch I don't know.  You live with her."  Bulma said.  

Chi-Chi nodded.

          Just at that moment in walked Krillin followed by #18 and Kushami.  Krillin was in a tux.  #18 in a very elegant black dress and Kushami in a long red dress with a  slit up the sides.  Both girls had their hair up and just enough makeup to look nice.  

"Wow, guys you look great."  Bulma stated.  

"Thanks.  You two look good too."  The girls complimented.  

"Hey, Kushami?  You look really nice."  Tien said with a blush.  

Kushami smiled.  

"Thanks Tien.  You look pretty snazy yourself."  She stated.  

          A teacher walked into the room and stated that the show would start in 15 minutes.  

"Ready?"  Krillin asked #18.  

"Yep.  You?"  She asked.  

"Yeah."  Krillin said somewhat nervously.  

"Hey, don't be nervous.  You'll be great."  #18 said giving him a kiss on the cheek then whiping away the lipstick.  

"Thanks."  Krillin said.

          15 minutes later and the same teacher came back in and called each act out one by one to perform.  

"You nervous yet?"  Tien asked Kushami.  

"No sweat."  Kushami answered with a grin.  

Tien smiled.  

"Kushami, you're up!"  The teacher yelled.  

"Wish me luck."  Kushami ran out of the cafeteria.  

"Good luck."  Tien whispered.

          Kushami walked out onto the stage.  Instead of beginning to sing she started talking.

"But after awhile I caught on, I mean I saw what they were hiring.  I also swiped my dance card once after an audition and on a scale of ten they gave me…for dance10, for looks 3. Well!"  She began to sing at this point forcefully. 

"Dance ten looks 3 

And I'm still on unimployment 

Dancin' for my own enjoyment."  She stopped singing and talked.

"That aint it kid

That aint it kid."  She went back to singing while dancing.

"Dance ten 

Looks 3

It's like to die

Left the theatre 

and called the doctor 

for my appointment to buy

Tits and ass

Bought myself a fancy pair

Tightened up the darear

Dig The nose with it

All that goes with it

Tits and ass

Had the bingo bongos done

Suddenly I'm getting national tours!

Tits and Ass won't get you jobs 

Unless their yours

Didn't cost a fortune neither"  She looked at Marron who happen to be in front of the stage.

"Didn't hurt my sex life either

Flat and sassy

I would get the strays and losers

Beggers really can't be choosers."  Again she stopped singing and began to talk.

"That aint it kid

That aint it kid"  She began to sing again.

Fix the chasey

How do you do?"  She mocked Launch.

"Life turned into an endless medley 

of gee it had to be you 

Why? 

Tits and ass

Where the covered once was bare

Now your knocking someone there

You have got em hey top to bottom hey

It's a gas Just a dash of cilicone

Shake your new moracas and your fine!

Tits and ass 

Can change your life 

They sure changed mine!

Have it all done!

Honey take my word

Grab a cab come on

See the wizard on 

park and seventy third

For tits and ass

Orchestra and balcony

What they want is what you see

Keep the best of you 

Do the rest of you

It's all class

I have never seen it fail!

Debutons or chorus girls alike!

Tits and ass

Yes tits and ass

Have changed…my…life!"

Kushami smiled and bowed.  The audience clapped and cheered as she walked off stage.  She went into the cafeteria and smiled brightly at everyone.  

"How'd you do?"  Krillin asked.  

"Perfect of course."  Kushami said.  

"Alright, nice job Kushami, Krillin and #18 you're next!"  The teacher went back out the door and Krillin and #18 followed.

Well?  Krillin and #18 are next!  Next time we'll find out what they're singing!  By the way this song is from the show Chourus Line and I don't own it.  I thought it fit Kushami well so I decided she should sing it.  Hope you liked this chapter so be sure to review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	26. To be caught here in your arms

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I'm so glad that you liked my last chapter…Now I don't know who sang this song originally but I don't own it.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…    

Kushami smiled and bowed.  The audience clapped and cheered as she walked off stage.  She went into the cafeteria and smiled brightly at everyone.  

"How'd you do?"  Krillin asked.  

"Perfect of course."  Kushami said.  

"Alright, nice job Kushami, Krillin and #18 you're next!"  The teacher went back out the door and Krillin and #18 followed.

Now on Blushing… 

          Krillin sat down in a chair on the left of the stage and #18 stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder.  The music began and Krillin started singing.

"I won't send roses, 

Or chocolate doves,

I won't remember,  

Which dress you wore,

My heart is too much in control,

At lack of romance in my soul,

 In turn you'll break it,

So stay away kid,

In me you'll find things,

Like guts and knife,

But not the kind things,

That you deserve,

And so while there's a fighting chance,

Just turn and go!,

I won't send roses,

And roses suit you so,"  Krillin finished and #18 began singing.

"Time heals everything,

Tuesday, Thursday,

Time heals everything,

April, August,

If I'm patient the break will mend,

And one fine morning the hurt will end,

So make the moments fly

Autunm, winter, 

I'll forget you,

By next year some year,

Though It's hell what I'm going through,

Some Tueday, Thrusday, 

April, August, 

Autunm, Winter, 

next year, some year,

Time heals everything,

Time heals everything,

But loving you,"  #18 finished.

Just then a ballet dancer came out with her partner and began dancing to the piano as #18 began singing again.

"So make the moments fly

Autunm, winter, 

I'll forget you,

By next year some year,

Though It's hell what I'm going through,

Some Tueday, Thrusday, 

April, August, 

Autunm, Winter, 

next year, some year,

Time heals everything,

Time heals everything,

But loving you,"  Krillin began to sing again.

Forget my shoulder,

When you're in need,

Forgetting birthdays,

Is garanteed,

And should I love you,

You would be,

The last to know!,

I won't send roses,

And roses suit you so,"  #18 began and Krillin joined during the second half to blend with her voice.

Time heals everything but loving you…#18 sang.

                                             Suit you so…Krillin sang.

They finished and everyone clapped and cheered.  They got up and left the stage to the cafeteria still discussing what happened.

"We did great!"  #18 said wrapping her arms around Krillin's neck without realizing it.  

Krillin was in such a good mood now he didn't even notice.

"We were great weren't we?"  He asked smiling at #18.  

She nodded with a true smile on her face.

They stopped walking and hugged.  

"I can't believe we did it.  I've never done anything remotely like that."  #18 said pulling away slightly.

"You were great.  Is this your dress for Prom?"  He asked checking her out.

"Why?  You like?"  She asked backing up and spinning slowly so he would get the full effect.  

She spun all the way around and looked at Krillin.  He was still staring at her and she smiled.

"No, I bought another dress for that occasion.  It looks a lot better than this one."  She said.  

Krillin looked as though that was impossible.

She walked closer and shut his mouth.

"You're drooling."  She said and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hey!"  Krillin laughed running up to her.  

She laughed.

'If he gets this bad in this dress wait until he sees my prom dress.'  #18 thought with a smile.

#18 began to run down the hallway when she saw Krillin running up to her.  She turned and smiled at him.  He shook his head and continued to run after her, she decided that they shouldn't go to the cafeteria just yet so instead she took a left down a different hallway.

"Come and catch me Kril!"  #18 said turning another corner.

"#18!  Come back."  He laughed still chasing her.

Krillin caught up and took her hand.  He pulled her closer and she screamed.  They were in front of the cafeteria by now and Krillin laughed and stopped running as she ran into him and they fell.  They both continued to laugh out of breath.  The doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal a teacher, Bulma and Chi-Chi standing above them.  Krillin and #18 looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi and continued to laugh.

HA!  Caught red handed in eachother's embrace!  How typical!  Hope you liked!  Next chapter will be up shortly!  Promise!  Unless my computer breaks down or something…anywho!  R&R please!  Thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	27. Nothing but a towel!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I don't have a comment this time…so on to the chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…    

 "Come and catch me Kril!"  #18 said turning another corner.

"#18!  Come back."  He laughed still chasing her.

Krillin caught up and took her hand.  He pulled her closer and she screamed.  They were in front of the cafeteria by now and Krillin laughed and stopped running as she ran into him and they fell.  They both continued to laugh out of breath.  The doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal a teacher, Bulma and Chi-Chi standing above them.  Krillin and #18 looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi and continued to laugh.

Now on Blushing… 

The teacher unfortunately didn't find it so funny and ushered them inside the cafeteria while Bulma and Chi-Chi went out on stage.  

In the cafeteria Krillin and #18 sat down with all their friends and couldn't stop laughing.  

"What happened?"  Goku asked after about 4 minutes of laughing.  

"Oh, nothing."  #18 said.

          "Nothing?  Yeah right."  Bulma said from behind Krillin and #18.  

They turned around to face their friends.  

"Come on we were just having a little fun."  #18 laughed lightly looking at Krillin with a true smile.  

He smiled too.  

"Obviously, we found you guys laying on the floor laughing."  Chi-Chi said.  

Before anyone could say anything a teacher came into the cafeteria.

          "GOKU!  You're up!"  She yelled.  

Goku smiled and left.  

"Good luck."  Krillin said to his departing friend.  

"Bye!"  He said running out the door.  

"Well, I can't wait for this year to be over."  #18 said.  

Krillin nodded agreeingly.  

"Why?"  Bulma asked.  

"I want to leave this town."  #18 said obviously.  

Krillin frowned.  

"So, after this is over I'll never see you guys again?"  He asked sadly.  

#18 frowned also.  

"I didn't think of that."  She said looking at Bulma.  

Bulma frowned and so did Chi-Chi.  

          "Come on guys, it's not that bad.  We still have prom to have some fun."  Krillin shrugged.  

#18 nodded with a half smile.  

          The show ended and everyone went out to bow.  People threw flowers at them and then everyone left.  

"Hey, see you guys tomorrow at the carnival. K?"  Bulma asked as Vegeta dragged her out of the building.  

"Yep.  Bye!"  Everyone agreed.  

Krillin shook his head at the departing couple.  

"You need a ride?"  Krillin asked #18.  

"Yeah, thanks again."  #18 said.  

"Can I get a ride too?"  Goku asked.  

"Sure."  Krillin said.  

They all left after saying their good-byes.

          Goku was dropped off first then Krillin dropped #18 off at her door.  

"See you tomorrow Kril."  She said giving him a peck on the cheek.  

Krillin smiled.  

"See ya babe."  He said with a grin when she smirked at him.  

He waited until she was inside then was about to drive off.

          "Hey!  Krillin, wait!"  A voice called.  

Krillin got out of his car and saw #17.  

"Sorry, I could of givin' you a ride."  Krillin said sheepishly.  

"Don't worry about it.  I enjoy the night air."  #17 laughed.  

Krillin shook his head.  

"You coming to the carnival tomorrow?"  Krillin asked.  

"Yep.  So is #18, but then you probably already knew that.  I heard about what happened after your number."  #17 smirked.  

Krillin blushed.  

"Nothing, happened!"  He protested.  

"Sure, sure."  #17 said walking inside.  

Krillin got back in his car and drove across the street.

          The next day Krillin was running a little late.  He got up around nine and was supposed to be at the school at eight.  

"Shit!"  Krillin got up and rushed to get ready.  

He took a shower and forgot to grab some clothes.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked downstairs to ask his mother where the laundry was.  

He stopped when he saw #18 standing in his livingroom.  

She looked in his direction and her mouth fell open.

HAHAHA!  I can only imagine!  Another embarrassing moment!  R&R and I'll try to get up an update soon!  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y


	28. Look who it is

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks for the reviews!  They were all good…I'm glad you like the situations I put Krillin and #18 in and believe me there are plenty more to come!  Lol.  Well, I guess that's all I have to say so on to the chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…    

          The next day Krillin was running a little late.  He got up around nine and was supposed to be at the school at eight.  

"Shit!"  Krillin got up and rushed to get ready.  

He took a shower and forgot to grab some clothes.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked downstairs to ask his mother where the laundry was.  

He stopped when he saw #18 standing in his livingroom.  

She looked in his direction and her mouth fell open.

Now on Blushing!… 

#18 tried to turn her head away but she couldn't.  

She saw Krillin with his eyes wide and in nothing but a towel.  

"#1-18?"  He finally asked.  

Krillin's mother stood up from the couch and saw her son and smiled.  

"Krillin, go get some clothes on."  She laughed amusedly.  

"Well, if I could find the laundry I would have."  Krillin said with a blush.  

"Here."  His mother handed him some clothes and rushed him up the stairs.

          She came back into the room with a laugh.  

"So, you must be #18."  His mother said.  

#18 nodded politely.  

Krillin's mother nodded knowingly.  

"You are very pretty.  I can see why he likes you.  Polite and yet an individual."  She said.  

#18 opened her mouth to speak but Krillin's mother interupted.  

"My name is Marlaina."  She said.  

#18 smiled.  

"Nice to meet you."  She said. 

          Just then Krillin entered the room again still a little pink from the incident but fully clothed.  

"So, what brings you here?"  Krillin asked changing the subject.  

"Everyone was wondering where you were so I came by to see if everything was alright."  #18 said.  

"Oh, ok.  Let's go then.  See ya mom."  Krillin said giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.  

"She's a keeper."  Marlaina whispered in his ear just before he pulled away.  

She smiled and nodded.  

          Krillin left his house right after #18 and they drove to the park.  

"So, this is where the carnival is going to be?"  Krillin asked as they got out of the car.  

Before #18 could answer Goku ran up to them.  

"Hey Krillin!  I was starting to get worried.  What took so long?"  He asked #18 with a smirk.  

#18 blushed.  

"I got up late Goku."  Krillin answered.  

Goku shrugged.  

"Come on, Bulma needs your help."  Goku said.  

#18 and Krillin looked questioningly at one another but followed Goku to Bulma.

          "Thank goodness you're here!"  Bulma said dramatically.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  Bulma grabbed #18 and pulled her over to Chi-Chi who was talking about some fashion emergency.  Bulma walked back and looked at Krillin.  

"Alright, Krillin?  Do you want to run the ticket booth or the consession stand?"  Bulma asked taking out a clipboard and a pen.  

"I don't care.  Whatever you want."  Krillin said.  

"I'll put you at consession.  It's right next to the carousel which #17 is running and on the otherside is another ride that is in the charge of #18."  Bulma smirked.  

Krillin shook his head with a smirk.  

"One of these days Bulma your little plans aren't going to work."  Krillin said walking off.  

Bulma smiled.

          After about an hour of last minute settings Bulma called out to Goku to open the doors.  Goku nodded and opened them up.  He and Vegeta went out to post up signs all around town and to Notlef.  Goku ended up standing at the door and a lot of people started showing up.  

Krillin was more than prepared at consession.  It was starting to get boring.  Suddenly an hour after opening the doors just as Bulma predicted people from Notlef began to flood in.  Goku took over the carousel for #17 because he was going to see if Krillin needed some help.  

          No one was even near the consession stand and Krillin was standing there bored out of his mind.  

#17 walked up with a laugh.  

"Bored yet?"  He asked sarcastically.  

Krillin laughed.  

"Just a tad."  He said.  

Just then they heard a voice.  

"If it isn't tiny tot and stupid chris."  

Laughter was heard and was silenced when #17 turned around and Krillin glared at the group of people a few feet away from consession.  

Sorry that sort of dropped off but I have some great ideas for next chapter!  Hope to get it up soon so don't forget to review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	29. The most unexpected

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I've been getting the same question in my reviews… "Are Krillin and #18 ever getting together?"  The answer is yes.  I plan on putting them together eventually but please be patient.  Once they're together I'll probably just finish the fic all together so I'm going slow.  Sorry if it bothers you guys.  Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'd like to thank **Funky Munky** again for the great reviews!  Now on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…     

          No one was even near the consession stand and Krillin was standing there bored out of his mind.  

#17 walked up with a laugh.  

"Bored yet?"  He asked sarcastically.  

Krillin laughed.  

"Just a tad."  He said.  

Just then they heard a voice.  

"If it isn't tiny tot and stupid chris."  

Laughter was heard and was silenced when #17 turned around and Krillin glared at the group of people a few feet away from consession.  

Now on Blushing!… 

"Did you come up with those lame come-backs on your own or did you get your mother to help you out?"  #17 asked.  

The lead guy got angry.  

"That's it!  I'll deal with you first then I'll get shorty."  The guy yelled.  

"Troy!  You have a problem with me then deal with it but I'm not going to peel your sorry ass off the sidewalk again got it?"  Krillin said angrily.  

Troy smirked.  

"Please, I've been working out and there is no way you're going to beat me again."  

"Wasn't once enough?"  #17 laughed.  

Tien came up just before Krillin's insult and tried to hide his laugh.

          Troy growled.  

"Hey!  Three eyes!  Shut up or you'll be next!"  He yelled.  

"Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots."  Tien said boredly.  

#18 was watching with a smile.  Kushami was with her also laughing more freely.  Troy turned around to glare at whoever was laughing and saw Kushami.  

"Hey Kushami, it's not too late to come join me you know.  Even if you have a lame brother.  I'm willing to look past that."  Troy said.  

#18 laughed. 

 Troy turned to #18 and began to check her out.  He raised an eyebrow at her beauty.  

          "What's your name sweet face?"  Troy asked walking up to #18.  

She smiled sweetly and bit her bottom lip.  

"I'm #18."  She said giving him a loving look.  

Krillin began to get more and more pissed.  

What Krillin didn't know was #17 was watching.  #17 smiled to himself.  He turned his attention back to his sister.  

She continued to smile at Troy and he was buying every bit of her act as was Krillin.  #18 got really close to his face as though she was going to kiss him and suddenly Troy stopped moveing.

          Kushami covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.  

Troy fell over stiff as a board and #18 stood with a smirk and her knee raised.  

Kushami couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.  

"HAHAHA!!!  #18 just nailed you!!"  She laughed.  

"Way to go."  Kushami ran off to tell everyone what happened.   

#18 bent down and blew the guy a kiss.  She stepped over him and walked towards Krillin who was in complete shock.  

"Damn this girl has some power on men."  Krillin whispered to himself.  

#17 smiled.  

"You don't know the half of it."  He said to himself in a whisper and a silent laugh.  

          #18 made it up to Krillin and smirked.  She suddenly smiled and winked at him.  Krillin gave an amazed smile and laughed.  She walked around next to him.  

"How was that?"  She asked.  

Krillin nodded happily.  

"Excellent."  Krillin said.  

"Not as good as this."  She said with a smile.  

Krillin looked confused then #18 pressed her lips to his.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  Krillin was completely confused but he had to admit it felt good.  He didn't even realize he had started kissing her back and put his hands on her waist.

          Everyone was shocked.  

Troy was pissed as he watched one of the most beautiful women on the planet make out with his worst enemy.  Krillin had made a fool of him again.  

#17 rolled his eyes and went back to work.  

Tien blushed and looked away.  

Once the kiss ended #18 smiled with a dazed expression that surprised her more than the kiss itself.  

Krillin had a goofy grin on his face also.  

"Wow."  Was all he could say.  

#18 nodded agreeingly.  

"Who knew?  Great body and a good kisser."  She said matter of factly.

          Kushami had successfully told Bulma and the others about what #18 did and they walked over to where they were.  Once they got there they saw Krillin and #18 with dumb expressions.  

"Who knew?  Great body and a good kisser."  Bulma looked at Kushami.  

"What'd we miss?"  She asked.  

Kushami shrugged.  

"I don't know.  Tien?  What did we miss?"  Kushami asked.  

"Krillin and #18's makeout session."  Tien laughed.  

"That explains the goofy looks."  Chi-Chi said.  

          "You wait you little shrimp!  I'll beat you eventually!"  With that Troy and his goons ran off.  

"Looks like he's even afraid of your girlfriend."  #17 said with a smirk.  

#18 blushed and hit #17 in the head.  

Krillin didn't even move.  He was in the best place on earth right now and wasn't ready to leave.  

"Kril?"  #18 asked waving a hand in front of his face.  

All the guys burst out laughing.

R&R please and tell me what you think!  Thanks!  I'm almost close to appoligizing for updating so fast…lol.  

C-E-F-Y


	30. So close, and yet not so close

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

You guys are the greatest!  I'm sorry I haven't updated!  I've been really busy lately!  I don't have much time to explain but you can always go to my bio if you're really interested! Lol.  Anyway, here's the next chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…      

          "You wait you little shrimp!  I'll beat you eventually!"  With that Troy and his goons ran off.  

"Looks like he's even afraid of your girlfriend."  #17 said with a smirk.  

#18 blushed and hit #17 in the head.  

Krillin didn't even move.  He was in the best place on earth right now and wasn't ready to leave.  

"Kril?"  #18 asked waving a hand in front of his face.  

All the guys burst out laughing.

Now on Blushing!… 

"Don't worry #18.  He'll be fine he just won't be leaving that place for awhile."  Tien laughed.  

#18 was confused.

          "#18?  Come here."  Kushami said with a smile.  

#18 took one last look at Krillin and walked over.  

"Yeah?"  #18 asked still trying to figure out what was going on.  

Kushami gave a tiny giggle at her friends naivety.  

"My brother hasn't kissed many women.  Most men on their first real kiss, especially when it's someone they really like, go off into another world of happiness and joy and are in a complete daze for a few minutes."  Kushami explained.  

"So, that's what's happening?"  #18 asked looking back at Krillin who was starting to go back to normal.  

Tien was teasing him.  

"Yeah."  Kushami said.  

"But I just did it to make that asshole mad."  #18 said truthfully.  

"Well, I told you he liked you."  Kushami whispered.  

#18 blushed.

          "Krillin?  Krillin come on…"  Tien said with a laugh.  

"Huh?  What?  What happened?"  Krillin asked with a smile.  

Tien laughed.  

"#18 just kissed you."  Tien said.  

Krillin smiled for a second then went back to normal.  

"What?  She did?  Really?"  Krillin asked surprised.  

He looked over at #18 and she was looking at him blushing.  

Krillin walked over to her.  

"#18?"  Krillin asked.  

"Hey."  #18 said completely back to normal.  

"What was that for?"  Krillin asked trying to hide his smile.  

"Well, I knew that guy hated you and he thought I was a goddess, can't really blame him there, but I thought if I kissed you he'd get even more pissed."  #18 said with a smile.  

"Oh."  Krillin said with a smile.  

'DAMN!  She doesn't like me!  I just made a complete idiot out of myself!'  Krillin yelled at himself.  

"Why were you in a complete daze for AT LEAST ten minutes?"  #18 asked with a smirk.  

Krillin's mouth hung open.  

"Um…I..uh…"  Krillin trailed off.  

#18 smiled.  

"You're cute when you're nervous."  #18 said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.  

Krillin looked at her leave.  He sighed.

After the carnival Krillin gave #18 a ride home and their relationship was pretty much back to normal.  By the time lunch rolled around Krillin knew #18 saw him as a best friend and he realized that was perfectly fine with him.  As long as she was in his life somewhere he was happy.

#17 got a ride with them also.  

"Alright, guys see you all tomorrow."  Krillin yawned.  

"What's tomorrow?"  #18 asked.  

"Monday.  We have school remember?"  Krillin laughed.  

#18 pretended to be mad.  

"Why you."  She pretended to strangle him.  

Krillin just laughed.  

#17 got out of the car and laughed.  

"See ya Krillin.  That is if my sister will spare you."  He laughed.  

Krillin waved from behind #18.  

#17 went inside and #18 let Krillin go.  

"I guess I'll see ya."  She said starting to get out of the car.  

"Yep.  See ya."  Krillin said disappointedly.

#18 made it to her door and waved walking inside.  

Krillin smiled as he drove across the street.  He went to bed without supper.  

"You feeling alright?"  His mother asked.  

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted."  Krillin replied.  

"O.k.  You know #18 seems nice."  His mother said.  

This woke Krillin up.  

"Really?  You like her?"  Krillin asked incredilously.  

"Yes, don't you?"  His mother asked innocently.  

Krilllin blushed.  

"Thought so."  His mother said still eating her dinner.  

Krillin sat down at the table.  

"Usually you have some remark on what's wrong with the girls I…hang out with."  Krillin said waiting for a reply.  

"I do not, just because that Brittany girl had her hair too tight and was stuck up and then that Cortney with her high and mighty attitude.  I told you, you could do much better."  

Krillin smiled.  

"So, #18's better?"  He asked.  

His mother shrugged.  

"I don't really know."  She said.  

Krillin sighed.  

"Thanks mom."  He went upstairs to bed.

R&R please!  I know you all love it I just want to hear it from you!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	31. I can't even imagine

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Funky Munky…again!  I love your reviews!  Keep them up!  Thanks!  I'm so glad you like this!  This chapter is for you!  Sorry it's not more exciting! Lol.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

"Usually you have some remark on what's wrong with the girls I…hang out with."  Krillin said waiting for a reply.  

"I do not, just because that Brittany girl had her hair too tight and was stuck up and then that Cortney with her high and mighty attitude.  I told you, you could do much better."  

Krillin smiled.  

"So, #18's better?"  He asked.  

His mother shrugged.  

"I don't really know."  She said.  

Krillin sighed.  

"Thanks mom."  He went upstairs to bed.

Now on Blushing!… 

The next day Krillin got up and began to get ready.  He got his breakfast and went out the door.  It was a nice spring day so he decided to walk.  He walked across the street to #18's house to see if she hadn't left for school yet.  

#18 got up that morning and got ready.  She wanted to look good today.  She wasn't sure why but she picked out a different outfit then usual.  

"Time for something new."  She said with a smile.  

She got into a pair of blue jeans and put on a pink t-shirt that said "Hottie" on the front.  She still wore her hair down.  She didn't put any makeup on because it wasn't her.  Bulma talked her into it for performance purposes and for prom night but those would be the only times.

Krillin knocked on the door and #18's father answered.  

"Oh, hello Krillin."  He moved aside so Krillin could enter.  

Since Krillin had been driving #18 to school and back home he'd come to know the young man.  

"How's your mom?"  The man asked offering Krillin a drink while he waited.  

"Oh, good."  Krillin said taking the drink of orange juice.  

#18 came downstairs and Krillin couldn't help but smile at her.  

"Hey Kril, you ready?"  She asked jokingly.  

Krillin smiled.  

They walked out the door. 

"Bye dad!"  #18 yelled.  

Krillin looked at #18 questioningly.  

"Where's #17?"  He asked.  

"Oh, he is walking Jordan Adams to school."  #18 said with a smile.  

Krillin smiled and shook his head laughing lightly.  

"Sounds like #17."  Krillin replied.  

They reached the school and immediately walked to the cafeteria as always.  Krillin noticed all the guys staring at #18 and began to become a little jealous.  

"How can you stand all these guys staring at you?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"I ignore them."  #18 said.  

"I can't even imagine what you do when you actually like one of them."  Krillin said still looking at all the guys.  They were now giving him dirty looks.  

#18 smiled.  

"You'll see."  She whispered to herself.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with their friends.  

"What's up guys?"  Bulma asked.  

"Nothing much."  They answered.  

"We have to finish up the show tonight."  Chi-Chi reminded everyone.  

Everyone nodded tiredly.  After talking about homework and tests they weren't ready for, everyone left the cafeteria and walked to their classes.

Once the day ended they did another performance that went just as well as the first one.  

"See you guys tomorrow!"  #18 yelled from Krillin's car.  

"#18 wait!"  Bulma called.  

Bulma ran up to the car and leaned over to talk to her friend.  

"Yeah?"  #18 asked.  

"I was wondering if I could borrow your black one inch heals for Prom?"  Bulma practically begged.  

#18 smirked.  

"For Vegeta I take it?"  #18 asked.  

Bulma blushed.  

"Yeah, they match my dress so perfectly that I just can't go without them."  Bulma said with a smile.  

#18 nodded.  

"Ok, but only if I can borrow one of your necklaces…you know me, not much on jewlery."  #18 smiled sheepishly.  

"Yeah, definitely thanks #18!"  With that Bulma moved away from the car and they drove off.

"So, what color is your dress?"  Krillin asked while driving.  

#18 smiled.  

"It's red."  She said.  

Krillin sat there and waited.  

"O.k…"  He trailed off.  

"I'm not telling you anymore because I want it to be a surprise."  #18 said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Alright, I'm sure you'll look great anyway."  Krillin said.  

"Red is the only color right?"  Krillin asked.  

"Why?"  #18 asked slightly irritated.  

"Because I need to pick out a corsauge and it should match your dress."  Krillin said.  

#18 looked surprised.  

"Oh, yeah, red is the only color."  She said.  

Krillin nodded.

They reached #18's house and she got out.  

"See ya Kril."  She said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Bye babe!"  He smirked back.  

She gave him a threatening look but then smiled.  

Krillin drove across the street and parked.  He got out and went inside for some dinner then bed.  

"Night mom!"  Krillin called.  

"Night!"  She called back.  

Krillin went up into his room and fell asleep.

R&R please!  craZy18gurl I'm sorry to make you wait again…but I want this to last a little longer!  I have big plans and I'm sorry if you're getting bored already! Hope you still continue to read!  

C-E-F-Y


	32. Where's Krillin?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Another chapter!  I'm so proud!  *tears fill eyes*  Thanks for the reviews!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

They reached #18's house and she got out.  

"See ya Kril."  She said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Bye babe!"  He smirked back.  

She gave him a threatening look but then smiled.  

Krillin drove across the street and parked.  He got out and went inside for some dinner then bed.  

"Night mom!"  Krillin called.  

"Night!"  She called back.  

Krillin went up into his room and fell asleep.

Now on Blushing!… 

#18 walked into her house and her brother and father greeted her.  

"What?"  She asked.  

"How was your date?"  #17 asked.  

"What date?  We had a performance remember?"  #18 asked walking into the kitchen for some food.  

"Yeah, but the performance was over about an hour ago."

  "Where you been?"  #17 asked with a smirk.

#18 looked up at her brother with an annoyed look.  

"Krillin took me for some ice-cream ok?"  #18 asked.  

#17 put up his hands in defence.  

"Ok, ok.  Chill."  #17 said walking upstairs.  

#18 sighed.  

"You know, I wouldn't mind you dating Krillin."  Her father said sitting down on a stool by the counter.  

#18 talked while making her sandwhich.  

"I'm not dating Krillin!"  She said completely shocked that anyone would think so.  

"I didn't say you were.  I was just saying I see the way he looks at you and I think he would be a real man for you."  Her father rambled.  

#18 gave him a questioning look.  

"Real man?"  She asked.  

Her father leaned in as though to tell her a secret.  

"He actually loves you."  He whispered.  

"And he's not trying to get you into bed like most of the young men around here."  Her dad backed away and yelled.  

#18 rolled her eyes in a joking manner.  

"Mike, Jake, Mark and what was his name he was the worst!"  Her father began naming off guys #18 tried to impress.  

"Tommy?"  #18 sighed.  

"Yeah, that idiot doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."  Her father went on.  

"Well, Krillin beat him up actually."  #18 said.  

"Really?"  Her dad asked surprised Krillin would get into a fight.  

"Yep."  Was all she said.  

She had finished eating her sandwhich and went up to bed.  

"Love you dad."  She said.  

He nodded.  

"Love you too."  He replied with a smile.

The next day #18 got up and got ready.  Once she finished she walked downstairs to find #17 waiting.  She had a confused look on her face.  'Krillin must be running late.'  With that thought she walked out the door saying good bye to her dad with #17 right behind her.  She walked outside expecting Krillin to be running across the street but noone was coming.  

"C'mon #18 we're gonna be late."  #17 said walking ahead of her.  

"Coming."  She said catching up.

They reached the school and #18 rushed into the cafeteria.  She looked around and found her friends.  Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Kushami, Yamcha and #17 just sat down.  She stood there confused.  'Krillin seemed fine.  He is otherwise Kushami wouldn't be here.'  #18 thought.  She sat down with everyone else and smiled.

Kushami slid down.  

"Where's Krillin?"  she asked.  

#18 looked panicked.  

"You don't know!"  She said somewhat upset.  

"Now-a-days you know more about where he is then I would."  Kushami laughed.  

#18 smiled sadly.  

"I don't know.  You don't think anything's wrong do you?"  She asked.  

"No."  Kushami said.  

"He probably is just taking a break because he hasn't had time with all the homework and the show."  Kushami said.  

#18 nodded.

R&R please!  Thanks!  Tell me what you think?

C-E-F-Y


	33. Worried sick

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Review please!  I don't have much time tonight so this is the only fic I could update sorry!  Hope you enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

 "Where's Krillin?"  she asked.  

#18 looked panicked.  

"You don't know!"  She said somewhat upset.  

"Now-a-days you know more about where he is then I would."  Kushami laughed.  

#18 smiled sadly.  

"I don't know.  You don't think anything's wrong do you?"  She asked.  

"No."  Kushami said.  

"He probably is just taking a break because he hasn't had time with all the homework and the show."  Kushami said.  

#18 nodded.

**No on Blushing!…**

After school she rushed to Krillin's house just to double check her theory.  She knocked on the door and Marlaina answered.  

"Hey #18.  How are you?"  She asked happily.  

#18 smiled.  

'Krillin must be fine if his mother's happy.'  

"I'm fine.  Is Krillin home?"  #18 asked happily.  

"Yep.  But he's a little delusional."  Marlaina said.  

#18 looked confused.  

"He's sick and the medicine is kinda making him act funny."  She explained.  

"You can go on up."  She pointed up the stairs.  

#18 nodded with a smile and went up to Krillin's room.

When she got to his room she knocked because the door was shut.  

"Mom I don't want anymore soup…"  Krillin began to yell.  

#18 opened the door and smiled.  Krillin was laying on his stomach facing the window and still yelling as though his mother was outside the door.  

"No books, no water and especially no gingerale!  I don't want to talk to Launch or Kushami because she'll kill me if I say the wrong thing…"  Krillin babbled.  

"What if you had a visitor?"  #18 asked with a smile.  

Krillin spun around.  

"Oh, #18!  Sorry about that."  Krillin said sheepishly.  

He sat up in bed and smiled.  #18 moved a chair next to the bed and sat down.  

"How you feeling?"  She asked feeling his forehead.  

"Better.  Mom won't let me leave though."  Krillin rolled his eyes.  

#18 had to laugh.  

"Sorry I didn't walk you to school this morning."  Krillin appoligized as though it was a huge catastrophe.  

"It's ok.  I was just wondering where you were."  #18 laughed.  

Krillin looked up.  

"I told my mom to call you and tell you that you wouldn't have a handsome escort but she wouldn't."  Krillin said completely serious.  

'Now I know what Marlaina meant by delusional.'  #18 thought.

"I'm glad you came.  I was worried you'd forget about me.  That wouldn't be good.  Wouldn't be the first time either…"  Krillin laughed.  

#18 just looked at him.  

"Well, you're my best friend."  #18 said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Yeah.  I know."  He said somewhat sadly.  

"You don't want to be my friend?"  #18 asked wondering why he was sad.  

"No I do, it's just I…I really like you.  You could never like me more than a friend.  I'm not good enough for you."  Krillin smiled.  

"Why do you say that?  Yes you are."  #18 said getting a little angry at the thought.  

Krillin shook his head knowingly.  

"You'll realize I'm no good and run away like everyone else.  I know…I've seen it, Rachel, Cortney, Sarah, Crystal and…"  Krillin narrowed his eyes at noone in particular.  

"Tiffany."  Krillin said angrily.  

"Did you…love her?"  #18 asked hoping to death for a no.  

"No, I liked her sure but I didn't love her.  She was obsessed with herself and her stupid boyfriend Troy!  She had the nerve to get mad at me for beating the crap out of him."  Krillin shrugged.  

#18 smiled.  

"So, that's why he doesn't like you?  You beat him up because you liked the same girl?"  #18 laughed.  

Krillin nodded with a smile.  

"I love your laugh."  He said staring at her.  

#18 blushed.  

"Thanks."  #18 replied.  

"I would kiss you but I don't want you to be sick."  Krillin said still looking at her.  

#18 looked at Krillin a little shocked.  

"Um…thanks.  You're really…thoughtful."  #18 said somewhat confused.  

Krillin shrugged.  He lay back down.  

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 nodded.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Thanks.  Goodnight babe."  He said closing his eyes.  

Within a matter of minutes he was fast asleep.  #18 walked back downstairs and said goodbye to Krillin's mother.  

"Bye!  Be sure to visit again.  I'm sure Krillin will want to see you again tomorrow."  Marlaina said.  

#18 smiled.  

"Yeah."  She headed for the door.  

"Wait #18?"  Marlaina called.  

"Yes?"  #18 asked.  

"I want you to know that Krillin won't remember any of your conversation today.  The medication he's taking for this sickness makes him forget everything he says or was told.  He won't even know you stopped by."  Marlaina said.  

#18 nodded.  

"Thanks for coming.  Come back tomorrow I think he'll be better."  Marlaina said with a smile.  

#18 smiled also.  

"I will."  She said walking out the door.

Poor Krillin, he's sick too! Lol.  I just caught a cold…lucky me!  And it just happens to fall on the days where I have to sing in front of my school!  Anyway, R&R please!  Thanks!  

C-E-F-Y


	34. Overheard conversations are one way to a...

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I am so sick!  I think I'll go sleep after updating this…hope you like it!  Have a great day!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

 "Wait #18?"  Marlaina called.  

"Yes?"  #18 asked.  

"I want you to know that Krillin won't remember any of your conversation today.  The medication he's taking for this sickness makes him forget everything he says or was told.  He won't even know you stopped by."  Marlaina said.  

#18 nodded.  

"Thanks for coming.  Come back tomorrow I think he'll be better."  Marlaina said with a smile.  

#18 smiled also.  

"I will."  She said walking out the door.

**Now on Blushing…**

The next day was the same Krillin was sick at home and #18 went to visit him.  He still had to take the medicine for his condition.  He still liked having #18 around though.  She went up to his room on Thursday.  Saturday was the Prom and she was hoping Krillin was doing better.  She walked into his room and saw him sitting up irritated.  He saw #18 and smiled.

"Hey babe."  He said as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.  

"How are you feeling today?"  #18 asked with slight worry in her voice.  

Krillin frowned.  

"I'm not going to be able to go to prom am I?"  Krillin asked.  

"You still have a few days so probably you will."  #18 said as convincing as she could.  

Krillin smiled.  

"If I can't you should still go.  I wouldn't want to ruin your night too."  Krillin said.  

"But it wouldn't be any fun without you."  #18 said.  

Krillin smiled with a small blush.  

"Thanks."  He said shyly.

"So, how's school?"  He asked.  

"Boring as usual."  #18 said.  

She decided not to tell Krillin about Tommy trying to hang all over her.  Even after her threats.  Krillin would be furious and he needed rest.  

"How's home life?"  #18 laughed.  

"Boring until you come.  I feel like I've been locked up for days."  Krillin said.  

"You have…except for the locked up part."  #18 said.  

Krillin laughed.  

"I want to leave.  My room is boring.  It isn't even clean.  You know I can't stand a dirty bedroom when there's someone I like here."  Krillin rambled.  

"I'm glad you like me."  #18 said.  

"Yeah, it's probably a burden to you."  Krillin replied.  

"Why?  Because I like you?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Really?"  He asked.  

"Is it so hard to believe?  That I could actually be attracted to you other than friendship?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Sort of."  He said.  

#18 smiled.  She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.  

"See you tomorrow."  She said.  

"Yeah."  He layed down and fell asleep.

"Krillin."  He heard his name being called.  

"Krillin?"  There it was again.  

"Huh?  What what happened?"  He asked.  

"It's time for school."  Marlaina said as he sat up.  

"What?  Aren't I sick?"  Krillin asked.  

Marlaina felt his forehead.  

"No."  She said with an amused smile.  

"Come on, #18's waiting downstairs."  His mother said.  

"What day is it?"  Krillin asked.  

"Tuesday come on you have to eat so hurry up."  She said leaving the room.  

"Tuesday?"  Krillin asked.

He got up and got dressed.  He ran downstairs as quick as he could.  Sure enough there was #18 in the livingroom talking to his mother.  Krillin waited confused.  He thought he'd listen to their conversation.  

"He thought what?"  #18 asked with a smile.  

"I don't know but he was talking in his sleep.  About you."  Marlaina said.  

Krillin bit his bottom lip and had a distressed look on his face.  

'Man mom.'  He thought still listening.  

"I still tell him you two would make a great couple."  Marlaina hinted.  

"Well, we're better friends."  #18 said.  

Krillin sat on the steps heartbroken.  

"You know all couples start out as friends."  Marlaina pointed out.  

#18 laughed.  

"Thanks Marlaina."  #18 laughed.  

"I've heard too many things that I want to make my own decision.  You understand right?"  #18 asked.  

Marlaina smiled.  

"Of course, no woman should be forced into a relationship she doesn't want…"  Marlaina began.  

"Don't get me wrong, I…"  #18 trailed off.  

"I know you love him.  I just don't know why you're apart?"  Marlaina tilted her head in curiousity.  

"Bad timing I suppose."  #18 said in a whisper.  

Marlaina smiled.  

Krillin took that as his hint to come out from hiding.  

"Ready."  He said as though he'd just made it down the stairs.  

#18 looked up and smiled.  

"About time."  She said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Come on babe.  Don't want to be late."  He teased.  

"By you two."  Krillin's mother called.  

"Bye mom!"  Krillin called walking out the door.

Don't forget to review please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	35. The race is just beginning!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

YEAH!  I'm feeling so much better and I'm in a great mood!  Please R&R!  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

 "Ready."  He said as though he'd just made it down the stairs.  

#18 looked up and smiled.  

"About time."  She said.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Come on babe.  Don't want to be late."  He teased.  

"By you two."  Krillin's mother called.  

"Bye mom!"  Krillin called walking out the door.

**Now on Blushing!…**

"No #17 today?"  Krillin asked.  

"Nope he went on ahead."  #18 said.  

"Sorry about the wait."  Krillin said.  

"No problem.  Your mother and I had a pretty interesting talk actually."  #18 said taking a glimpse of Krillin out of the corner of her eye.  

Krillin pretended to be worried.  

"A-about what?"  He asked as though he was trying to stay calm.  

"Oh, nothing."   #18 said.  

"Come on #18 what?"  Krillin asked.  

"I never knew you talked in your sleep?"  #18 smirked.  

Krillin's mouth droped.  

"A-and did my mom tell you what I say?"  Krillin asked as though he was worried.  

"No."  #18 lied.  

Krillin looked confused.  

'This was my chance to ask her.'  He thought.  

"Oh."  He said somewhat sadly.  

#18 looked at Krillin confused.

"You want me to know?"  She asked.  

"Um…I don't…"  Krillin stopped talking when he heard a yell.  

"Hey guys wait up!"  Yamcha called running up to them.  

They were all friends now and put the whole make-out thing behind them.  

"Hey Yamcha what's up?"  Krillin asked glad to change the subject.  

"Nothing I was just surprised to see you two this late."  He laughed.  

They arrived at school and ran to the cafeteria.  Once inside they found their friends.  

"Hey guys."  #18 said.  

"What took you guys so long?"  Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.  

"Um…Krillin was running late."  #18 said.  

"So, you can't come without him?"  Bulma asked.  

#18 glared at her friend.  

"Yes I can but…oh, nevermind!"  #18 sat down angrily.  

"Sorry #18, I was just joking."  Bulma appoligized.

Just then the bell rang and everyone left to their class.  

"I really am sorry #18."  Bulma tried again.  

"It's ok."  #18 sighed.  

Krillin ran to catch up.  He stoped just ahead of #18 and turned around to smirk at her.  

#18 nodded.  

"1…2…HEY NO FAIR!"  #18 laughed running to catch up.  

Krillin took off and began laughing as #18 finally caught up when they reached first period.  

"YES!"  Krillin yelled happily.  

#18 rolled her eyes.  

"You cheated."  She said with a smile.  

"You're just too fast for me babe.  I have to beat you at least once this year."  Krillin smiled.  

#18 nodded and they walked into the classroom.  

"We'll just call that your free-bee kay Kril?"  #18 asked with a smirk.  

Krillin just laughed and nodded.

The week seemed to last forever.  Finally Friday rolled around and it was 3:00 in the afternoon.  Everyone had their bags on their desks and were getting ready to run out the door as soon as the announcments ended and the bell rang.  

Krillin glanced at #18 who was staring at him with a smirk.  He smirked back and as soon as the bell rang they were the first ones out.  They raced to the end of the hallway where people were headed out the door.  They all stopped to stare at the racing friends and see who would make it out the door first.  Two people were holding open the doors as they both ran by.

They turned around as everyone cheered.  

"YEAH!  #18 you won!"  They continued to cheer.  

#18 smirked and gave a bow.  Krillin bowed his head pretending to be upset.  #18 kissed him on the cheek.  

"Now we're even."  She remarked with a smile.  

Krillin nodded also smiling.  

Bulma came up to them and laughed.  

"That was so funny watching you two.  You act like you're in third grade."  Bulma continued to laugh.

The rest of their group joined them and began to walk home.  Chi-Chi and Goku headed off in a different direction first so they were the first to say their good-byes.  

"See you guys tomorrow at Prom!"  Goku yelled halfway down the street.  

"Bye guys!"  Everyone else yelled.  

"Remember I'll see you girls at Bulma's tomorrow!"  Chi-Chi called running up to Goku.

They reached Bulma's house next and her and Vegeta went inside.  

"Bye!"  They all yelled.  

Tien and Launch also went inside their house and all was left was Yamcha, #17, Krillin and #18.  

"Well, I'll see you guys later."  Yamcha said a little nervously.  

"O.k, bye!"  Krillin said continueing to walk with #17 and #18.  

"What's his problem?"  #17 asked with a slight smile.  

"You know perfectly well he's still scared of us."  #18 said crossing her arms.  

"Well, he shouldn't be by now, I mean we haven't beaten him up in years."  #17 said counting fingers.  

#18 smiled lightly.  

"WE haven't but I have."  #18 said with a smirk. 

"When?"  Krillin asked amused.  

"The day you came to school.  He owed me money and didn't pay me back."  #18 said innocently.  

Krillin just laughed.

"Listen, lovebirds I'm gonna stop at Jordan Adams house before heading home so I'll check you later k?"  #17 asked.  

They nodded.  

"Have fun!"  Krillin teased.  

"Yeah, you too but remember what we talked about!"  #17 said pointing at Krillin.  

Krillin swallowed hard.  

"Yep."  He half whispered.  

#18 looked confused.  They continued to walk.  

"What did you two talk about?"  She asked.  

"Curious?"  Krillin asked.  

"Yeah."  #18 said.  

Krillin frowned.  

"Too bad."  He said with a laugh.

They reached her house.  So I'll see you tomorrow?"  #18 asked before going inside.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Yep, I'll pick you up at Bulma's k?"  He asked about to leave.  

"Yep."  She said putting a hand on his shoulder.  

Krillin turned around to face her completely.  He stood waiting for a comment but #18 didn't have anything to say.  

"…Thanks."  She said.  

Krillin stepped up on the front porch to be eye level.  

They were eye to eye and he glanced at her lips.  

#18 leaned in and Krillin did also. 

They were inches apart until…

#18's door opened and her dad came out.  

"Hey Krillin."  He said.  

HAHAHAHAAHA!!! R&R please!  I tried to write more in this chapter because I felt bad for your waiting!  I hope you like it and I'm narrowing down to PROM!  Tell me who you think will be Prom King and Queen…I already have them picked so just take a guess!  Hope to hear from you all soon!

C-E-F-Y


	36. And your point is?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! I just can't get over last chapter…sorry I'm so mean! Lol.  I'm glad you liked it though!  There's still time to guess who you think will be King and Queen…so far we have K/18…any other choices…you guys are really good guessers.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

 Krillin stepped up on the front porch to be eye level.  

They were eye to eye and he glanced at her lips.  

#18 leaned in and Krillin did also. 

They were inches apart until…

#18's door opened and her dad came out.  

"Hey Krillin."  He said.  

**Now on to Blushing!…**

Krillin backed up and #18 spun around glaring daggers at her father.  He took it as a hint and waved to Krillin and shut the door.  

"I'll see you at the dance tomorrow ok #18?"  Krillin said walking across the street.  

#18 frowned.  

"Yeah.  Bye Kril."  She said sadly.  

"Bye babe."  He said without the joking manner.  

#18 sighed and went inside.

"I didn't mean to interupt you…"  #18's father said trying to appoligize.  

"Yeah, but you did."  She sighed and went up to her room.  

#17 came in at that moment with a huge grin on his face.  

"Where were you?"  His father asked.  

"I brought Jordan home."  He said still smiling.  

"Oh."  His father said with a smile.  

"Where's #18?"  #17 asked looking around.  

"Oh,"  His father began sadly.  

"Up in her room…she's not in a good mood."  His father explained.  

#17 nodded and went upstairs to his sister's room.  He knocked.  

"Go away!"  She said angrily.  

"#18 it's me."  #17 called.  

"And your point is?"  She asked irritated.  

"What's wrong?"  He asked.  

"Nothing now get lost!"  She yelled angrily.  

"I'm not leaving until you open your door."  #17 said getting ready to run through it as fast as possible.

Suddenly music was heard inside #18's room that gradually became louder.  #17 stood up straight and sighed.  The music was "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. (by the way…I don't own this song…obviously…lol) 

"Fine."  #17 said going into his own room and shutting the door.  

Once #18 was sure he was gone she stopped the music.  

'At least tomorrow's Prom.'  She told herself.  

#18 laid in bed and fell asleep dreaming of a certain best friend who happen to be her date…and what would happen if they actually did make-out…(input wedding music…).

The next morning Krillin woke with a smile.  

'That was the best dream.'  He thought to himself.  

He kept thinking back to it.  #18 in a long white dress slowly walking down the aisle towards…him.  Krillin was waiting for her and when she finally got there the ceremony began.  He was officially the happiest man alive.  

'Too bad it was only a dream.'  He thought.  

"The kiss wasn't though."  He said to himself with a smile thinking about the carnival and the smirk on #18's face as she brought her lips to his in a warm romantic…er…sweet kiss.

It was official he'd fallen for his best friend.  Krillin smiled and shook his head while snickering at himself.  

"Now you've done it."  He said aloud while looking for some clothes to wear.  

He planned on telling her tonight.  If it ruined their friendship than he was going to college anyway.  If it worked out then they could still date and he'd still keep his plans he just wouldn't see her as much.  Krillin had finally found some clothes and headed in to the bathroom to take a shower.

Marlaina was downstairs making breakfast when she heard her son come down the stairs humming happily.  

"You're in an awfully good mood."  She commented with a smile.  

"Well, mom, there are just some days when you wake up on the right side of the bed."  Krillin said taking a piece of toast and walking out the door.  

"Where are you going?"  She called after him.  

"I'm gonna see if Goku's home."  Krillin answered continuing out the door and towards Goku's house.

He arrived at Goku's steps in no time.  Krillin walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.  The door opened to reveal a young looking woman with long black hair.  

"Hello Mrs. Son?"  Krillin asked.  

She nodded.  

"Is Goku home?"  Krillin asked.  

She nodded again.  

"You can go right on up to his room, maybe you can wake him for me."  She sighed with a smile.  

Krillin smiled and ran up the stairs to find Goku.

Krillin found Goku's room easily.  It was the only one where someone was still snoring.  Krillin shook the thought from his mind and walked into the room.  Surprisingly Goku's room was neat no thanks to Goku.  Krillin walked over to the bed in the corner.  

"Goku, get up!"  Krillin yelled in his ear.  

Nothing.  

Krillin sighed and shook him.  

Still nothing.  

"GOKU!!!"  Krillin yelled as loud as he possible could.  

Goku rolled over and put the pillow over his head.  

"Jeez!"  Krillin complained amazed.  

Krillin thought a moment then smirked.  

"Goku, breakfast is…"  Before Krillin could finish Goku shot up out of bed.  

"Food?"  He asked looking around.  

Krillin just laughed.  

"What?"  Goku asked confused.  

"I just said that to wake you up."  Krillin explained.  

Goku yawned.  

"Oh."  He said.  

"What are you doing here?"  Goku asked while looking for some clothes.  

"I need to kill some time."  Krillin shrugged.  

"Oh, yeah, Prom's tonight."  Goku said remembering.  

Krillin nodded.  

"I'm surprised you didn't go see #18."  Goku said with a smirk.  

Krillin rolled his eyes.

Once Goku was finally ready both him and Krillin headed out the door to Tien's house.  

Well?  R&R please!  Thank you bunches!  We're really getting to Prom now!  Just a few more chapters!  Don't forget to tell me what you think so far!  I've been trying to write longer chapters too.  Well, get to reviewing and I'll continue writing!  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	37. You think I'm joking don't you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Glad you like my story and I got great reviews for last chapter…as always!  Don't forget to R&R and probably the chapter after next will begin prom!  Happy Reading!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing…       

 "What are you doing here?"  Goku asked while looking for some clothes.  

"I need to kill some time."  Krillin shrugged.  

"Oh, yeah, Prom's tonight."  Goku said remembering.  

Krillin nodded.  

"I'm surprised you didn't go see #18."  Goku said with a smirk.  

Krillin rolled his eyes.

Once Goku was finally ready both him and Krillin headed out the door to Tien's house.  

**Now on Blushing…**

When they got there Krillin knocked on the door.  Kushami answered the door.  

"Hey Krillin!  What brings you here?"  Kushami asked.  

"Here to find Tien."  Krillin said.  

"Oh, I thought you were looking for #18."  Kushami smirked.  

#18 came to the door.  

"Hey Kril."  She said with a smile.  

"Hey."  He replied.  

Tien also came to the door.  

"I'm ready."  He said with a pale face.  

Krillin looked at Tien with a questioning look.  

"Tien just isn't used to what girls talk about."  Kushami laughed.  

Tien shook his head and walked to the car.  

"Bye ladies."  Krillin said with a bow before he walked to his car.

"So, where are we going?"  Tien asked.  

"Yamcha's, Vegeta's and #17's house."  Krillin answered heading back to #17's first.  

They stopped and out came #17.  

"Hey guys."  He said getting in.  

"What are we doing today?"  #17 asked.  

"Not sure."  Krillin said heading off towards Vegeta's.  

Goku went to knock on the door.  Vegeta opened it and yelled good-bye, in not so many words, to his mother.  They got back in the car.  

"Where are we going?"  Vegeta asked.  

"We have to pick up our tuxes at the mall."  Tien remembered.

"Alright, let's pick up Yamcha and be on our way."  Krillin said.  

"Won't this be a little tight?"  Goku asked.  

"No, we'll put him in the trunk."  Krillin answered.  

Goku smiled and laughed.  Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"You think I'm kidding don't you?"  Krillin asked with a serious face.  

Vegeta smirked and Goku just looked shocked.

They stopped in front of Yamcha's and he came out.  

"Is there any room?"  He asked.  

"No.  Guess you'll have to walk."  Vegeta said shutting the car door.  

Yamcha glared at Vegeta.  

"Tien stand up and move the seat forward.  There's one more seat in the back."  Krillin explained.  

Tien did as was told and Yamcha climbed in back.  

"Now off to Notlef!"  Goku said as they drove off.

The girls were getting together at Launch's/Kushami's house.  #18 was the first to arrive then Bulma and Chi-Chi.  

"Maybe we should invite Jordan over."  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Sure, she's going with #17 so we might as well get to know her."  #18 said.  

"She can get ready with us at my house."  Bulma said with a smile.  

They got on the phone and called Jordan Adams to Kushami's house.  Within the next half hour she arrived.

"Hey."  Jordan said as Kushami welcomed her in.  

"Hey."  Everyone answered.  

"So, do you want to get ready at my house tonight so #17 and the rest of the guys can pick us up there?"  Bulma asked.  

"Sure, if it's alright."  She said.  

Jordan was a very pretty girl.  She had long blond hair that was in layers.  It curled on the ends and was up in a headband.  She wore perfect fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said "Keep staring, I might do a trick"  in pink lettering.  

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves."  Bulma said.  

Everyone nodded.  

"I'm #18."  #18 said with a smile.  

"#17's sister right?"  Jordan asked.  

#18 nodded.  Jordan smiled.  

"My name is Bulma."  Bulma shook her hand.  

"Nice to meet you Bulma."  Jordan said.  

"I'm Chi-Chi but you can call me Chi."  Chi said with a smile.  

"Alright."  Jordan said.  

She turned to Kushami.  

"I'm Kushami now but when I sneeze I change into Launch."  Kushami explained.  

Jordan nodded.

"Launch is the ditz while Kushami is the mouth."  #18 explained with a laugh.  

"Thanks #18."  Kushami said crossing her arms.  

"You know I'm just kidding."  #18 said with a small laugh.  

"You're awfully cheery today, what's up?"  Kushami asked with a glint in her eyes.  

"I'm not saying a word."  #18 said turning and crossing her arms.  

"Alright, we'll guess."  Bulma said sitting down on the couch.  

Chi-Chi did the same and so did Jordan then Kushami sat in the chair nearest the couch.  

#18 stood in front of the group. 

I love guessing games!  R&R please!  Thank you!  I hope you liked it!  Update coming up really soon!  **Deadly Beauty**-it must be kinda nice to get 3 updates in a row…lol.  Glad you like my story!

C-E-F-Y

****


	38. What prom is ALL about

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Alright, PROM!  Not in this chapter yet…you'll just have to read!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "You're awfully cheery today, what's up?"  Kushami asked with a glint in her eyes.  

"I'm not saying a word."  #18 said turning and crossing her arms.  

"Alright, we'll guess."  Bulma said sitting down on the couch.  

Chi-Chi did the same and so did Jordan then Kushami sat in the chair nearest the couch.  

#18 stood in front of the group. 

**Now on Blushing!…**

"Alright, does it have to do with Krillin?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

#18 blushed lightly.  

"That's a yes!"  Kushami said with a laugh.  

"Fine yes."  #18 said rolling her eyes.  

"My turn.  Does it have to do with Prom?"  Jordan asked.  

"Sort of."  #18 said thoughtfully.  

"Alright, you're planning on asking Krillin out at Prom?"  Bulma asked.  

"Nope."  #18 answered proudly.  

"Well, then you're going to tell him you're madly in love with him and you can't live without him then you are going to bring him back to a hotel and have sex once you find out he feels the same way."  Kushami said with an exagerated smile.  

#18 rolled her eyes.  

"I don't know about the whole sex part or madly in love."  #18 blushed.  

"But the rest fits."  She finished still with a blush.  

All the girls laughed at #18's discomfort.

"Well, you know that's what Prom is about."  Kushami said with a grin.  

Bulma nodded.  

"Sex."  She said.  

"Exactly.  They have it in movies and in real life it's all about making love to the man you love on Prom night."  Kushami said obviously.  

"Yeah, I mean, that's what the guys all want and frankly I wouldn't mind."  Chi-Chi said with a smile.  

Everyone laughed and nodded.  

"Yeah, but it only happens to people who are completely ready."  #18 said.  

"Yeah, that's true, if one of you doesn't want it then the other doesn't get much."   Kushami said.  

"You won't have that problem #18."  Kushami laughed.  

#18 blushed and turned away from her friends as they laughed.

The guys had finally reached the mall and were walking to the tux place.  

"Can we eat first?  You know they're gonna re-measure us."  Goku groaned.  

"Yeah, we might as well."  Krillin said.  

They walked past the tux shop and continued to the food court.  Once everyone got their food they all sat down at a huge table and began to talk about the night ahead of them.

"So, we're picking the girls up at Bulma's right?"  Goku double checked.  

"Yep."  Everyone answered.  

"Did you guys order the limo?"  Krillin asked taking a bite out of his sandwhich.  

"Yep.  I got it."  Tien said.  

"Good, no offence but I wouldn't trust Goku to do it."  Krillin replied.  

"None taken!"  Goku said with a mouth full.  

"Swallow will you?"  #17 asked discussted.  

"Sorry."  He said.  

Yamcha again ran off to the bathroom.  Vegeta smirked as did #17.

"Anyway, when does the dance get over?"  Tien asked.  

"One in the morning I think."  Krillin answered.  

"Why?  In a hurry to get laid?"  #17 asked.  

Tien blushed.  

"I wouldn't say a hurry."  Tien smiled misgeviously.  

Krillin just continued to eat.  

"Could you try not to talk about my relatives having sex?"  Krillin said putting on a grossed out face.  

"Yeah, I bet #17 doesn't want to hear about you and #18 either."  Everyone burst out laughing.  

Krillin started choking on his sandwhich.  

"W-What!?"  Krillin asked taking a drink of his soda.  

Everyone laughed.  

"Prom's all about sex."  Vegeta said.  

"It always has been.  Your date and you after the dance go to a hotel for a night of sex."  Tien explained.  

Krillin blushed.  Tien started laughing again.  

After everyone was done they walked to the tux shop and picked up their tuxedo's.  Once that was taken care of they drove back to their homes.

Alright!  Time to………REVIEW OF COURSE!  What are you waiting for!?  A written invitation!  

          _You are invited to Cold-Eyes-For-You's…REVIEW PAGE!_

_          So, if you wouldn't mind leaving a FRIENDLY review for me I'd be delighted!_

_          Thank you and I hope you loved the chapter!  See you all soon!_

_C-E-F-Y_


	39. Simply Lovely

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Well, now that I know all I had to do was invite you guys to review!  I INVITE YOU ALL TO REVIEW MY STORY!  Thanks…I really liked reading them!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "Prom's all about sex."  Vegeta said.  

"It always has been.  Your date and you after the dance go to a hotel for a night of sex."  Tien explained.  

Krillin blushed.  Tien started laughing again.  

After everyone was done they walked to the tux shop and picked up their tuxedo's.  Once that was taken care of they drove back to their homes.

**Now on Blushing!…**

That night all the girls were at Bulma's getting ready.  Luckily for them Bulma's mother was an excellent hairdresser.  

"Hold still dear."  She said to Kushami who happen to be the first out of the shower and in her dress.  

"I'm trying."  Kushami said biting her lip to stop the pain.  

"Almost done."  Bulma's mother said.  

Meanwhile Chi-Chi was doing Bulma's make-up.  

"Shut your eyes."  Chi-Chi continued.  

#18 just got out of the shower and put on her dress.

She wore a long red dress that wasn't very poofy at the bottom but would twirl as she spun.  The top was tight and the short sleeves hung over her shoulders.  It was a V top and showed plenty of cleavage.  The open back went very low also.  #18 walked out and everyone complimented her on her beauty.  

"Thanks."  #18 replied.

Bulma's mother had finally finished Kushami's hair.  Kushami stood up.  She wore a green dress that was very tight fitting because Launch didn't quite fill it out.  It was long and also not very poofy.  It had spaghetti straps and a low neck.  The back had crossing straps all the way up the back.  Her hair was up except for a few curly strands on the side of her face.

"You look beautiful Kushami."  Chi-Chi said as Bulma stood up.  

Kushami sat down in the makeup chair while #18 went over to Bulma's mother.  

Bulma's dress was blue.  It matched her eyes beautifully.  It was short and had thick straps.  Her make-up wasn't very much but still excentuated her beauty.  

"You look great Bulma."  Everyone said.  

Jordan just got out of the shower and she chose a yellow dress with sparkles on the top breast part.  The stomach was silk as was the bottom.  It poofed out and was very long.  The top went from under her arm to over her shoulder.  The back was open except for some straps that tied in the back.

"Wow, nice choice."  Bulma said.  

Chi-Chi was already wearing her dress since she was doing makeup.  She'd done her own makeup already but needed her hair done.  Her dress was light pink.  It was down to her knees and the bottom was diagnal.  The back wasn't open and there were no straps.  Her make-up was very light and brought out her brown eyes.  Her lips were very bright also. 

After a few more hours had gone by, all the girls makeup and hair were done.  

#18 had her hair up in an elegant pony-tail that was curled.  All of her hair was up except for small stands on her forehead and by her ears.  Her make-up was the same as everyone elses, small but elegant bringing out her greatest feature.  Bulma's hair was down because of the length.  It was curled under also.  Jordan's hair was down and layered.  Her hair was also curly at the ends.  Chi-Chi had her hair up without any strands hanging down in her face.

"Now we just wait for the guys."  Bulma said as her mother went downstairs to watch for them.  

"Why is your mother watching and not us?"  #18 asked.  

Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled.  

"We're going to walk down the stairway and shock the guys with our beauty."  Bulma explained proudly.

Everyone smiled.  

The guys were at Goku's getting ready.  

"You guys look so handsome."  Goku's mother practically cried.  

"Mom, it's just prom."  Goku said.  

"JUST PROM?"  She screamed at her son.  

"Prom is the best time of your life!  The time to remember old friends and the last time you're together!"  She explained dramatically.  

"Oh."  Goku nodded.  

"Now, what time did you tell the girls you'd all be there?"  Goku's mother asked.  

"At 6:00."  Goku answered.  

"We're bringing them out to eat."  Tien said.  

"That's sweet."  Goku's mother sighed dreamily.  

"When's the limo coming?"  She asked.  

"At 5:40."  Krillin answered.  

"Well, it's 5:35 now so you should go downstairs and wait.  I want a picture."  Goku's mother ran out of Goku's room and downstairs for her camera.

The guys went downstairs as soon as they were done and Goku's mother took a picture of them.  

"Now, here's some money for a prom picture of you and Chi-Chi.  DO NOT SPEND IT ON FOOD!"  She yelled clearly.  

"O.k."  Goku said taking the money.  

The limo pulled up and they started walking towards it.  

"Bye mom!"  Goku waved.  

"Bye!  Have fun!"  She said.  

Goku smiled and was the last in the car.  The limo took off for Capsule Corp.

Are you as excited as I am?!  Almost there!  R&R please…I already invited you…be polite…thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	40. Next up, the dance!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I just got home from the dentist for another filling…my mouth hurts and I feel like writing so please write me a review!  Thank you!  I Love you all!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

The guys went downstairs as soon as they were done and Goku's mother took a picture of them.  

"Now, here's some money for a prom picture of you and Chi-Chi.  DO NOT SPEND IT ON FOOD!"  She yelled clearly.  

"O.k."  Goku said taking the money.  

The limo pulled up and they started walking towards it.  

"Bye mom!"  Goku waved.  

"Bye!  Have fun!"  She said.  

Goku smiled and was the last in the car.  The limo took off for Capsule Corp.

**Now on Blushing!…**

"Mom!  Are they here yet?"  Bulma asked down the stairway.  

"No dear!  When did they say they were coming again?"  Bulma's mother asked.  

"Six o'clock!"  Bulma called back.  

"O.k, it's only 5:55 now!"  Bulma's mother yelled back.  

Bulma sighed.  

"What's wrong?  They won't be late."  Chi-Chi said.  

Bulma nodded.  

"I know I'm just nervous."  Bulma said.  

"Don't worry, Vegeta will drop dead when he sees you."  Chi-Chi said with a smile.  

Bulma smiled also.

The limo stopped at Bulma's and all the guys piled out. 

They walked up to the door just as Bulma's mother yelled up the stairs.  

"They're here!"  She said excitedly.  

All the girls screamed then became calm and fixed their dresses before  the guys came in.  

Bulma's mother invited them all in and they looked around for the girls.  

"Where are they?"  Krillin asked.  

"They wanted to walk down the stairwell."  Bulma's mother giggled.  

The guys shrugged and looked up the stairway.  

"Come on Woman!  We don't have all day!"  Vegeta yelled.  

Bulma frowned for a minute then started walking down with a smirk.  She knew Vegeta would be shocked at how gorgeous she looked.

Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma walking down the stairs in a beautiful dress that showed off all of her curves.  He couldn't help stare as his jaw dropped slightly.  Bulma made it down and walked up to him.  

"You're drooling."  She said closing his mouth.  

All the guys laughed and Vegeta glared at them.  Bulma and Vegeta headed to the back of the group to get out of the way.  

Kushami was the next to come down.  

She smiled sweetly as she saw Tien staring at her.  She made it down and walked over to him where he kissed her hand and smiled.  

"You look beautiful."  He complemented making her blush slightly.  

"Thank-you.  You look good too."  She said also smiling back at him.  

They moved to the back also.

Jordan came down the stairs next and walked up to #17 who just smiled and kissed her cheek.  

"What do you think?"  Jordan asked spinning for him.  

"Gorgeous."  He said with a smile.  

"You look great."  She also said to him.  

They went over by Tien and Kushami to wait for the others.

"I'm coming next."  Chi-Chi pointed out.  

Goku walked closer to the stairs as Chi-Chi began to desend.  

She made it to the bottom and Goku smiled at her.  

"You look really good Chi."  Goku said taking her hand.  

"You look very handsome, Goku."  She said taking his arm.  

They walked over to the rest of the group and Krillin stepped up towards the staircase.

#18 was getting a little nervous.  She slowly descended the stairs and saw Krillin look up and just stare at her eyes.  She blushed slightly and tilted her head down shyly.  She made it to the bottom and Krillin put the coursage on her wrist.  

"Thank-you."  She said admiring it.  

Krillin just smiled.  

"Ready guys?"  Bulma asked.  

They nodded and headed out to the limo while Bulma's mother waved and cried.

The limo went striaght to a fancy restaurant that Vegeta told the driver about.  It wasn't very expensive but it didn't make them look cheap either.  The couples went in and got to a table pretty quickly.  

After ordering they talked and complemented eachother on their suits and dresses.  They joked around and tried their hardest not to get food all over their outfits.

"I felt so stupid coming down the stairway but Bulma wanted to and I wanted to be special."  #18 said with a laugh.  

"You are special."  Krillin said jokingly.  

#18 hit him lightly in the shoulder.  

The girls were glancing at #18 every once in awhile to see if she was telling Krillin her feelings for him.  She just would glare at them or ignore them completely.

Once they had finished eating they got back in the limo just before 7:30.  

"Just enough time to get to the school."  Tien said as the limo took off towards the high school.

Sorry, I know…WHEN"S THE DANCE COMING!?  It's coming next chapter…I PROMISE!  Don't worry but in the meantime…please review!

C-E-F-Y


	41. Can't win without a prize

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

YAY!  I just got a review!…well, that's not anything new but what was said in it was!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **Zany Enchantress!**  I'm so glad I could update on your birthday!  Here's my gift to you!  The PROM! Lol.  Have a great day!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "I felt so stupid coming down the stairway but Bulma wanted to and I wanted to be special."  #18 said with a laugh.  

"You are special."  Krillin said jokingly.  

#18 hit him lightly in the shoulder.  

The girls were glancing at #18 every once in awhile to see if she was telling Krillin her feelings for him.  She just would glare at them or ignore them completely.

Once they had finished eating they got back in the limo just before 7:30.  

"Just enough time to get to the school."  Tien said as the limo took off towards the high school.

**Now on Blushing!…**

When the limo stopped and everyone was out, the group walked towards the entrance of the school.  The gym was covered in decorations.  So much it didn't look like a gym anymore.  

#17 walked straight to the dj booth to check on some things.

"I never thought about that.  Will #17 be able to dance?"  Krillin asked #18.  

"Oh, yeah.  He has some other people to help him out and they switch off on certain songs."  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yeah, since he started going to the school they couldn't very well let him just stand at the dj booth all night so they asked someone else as well."  #18 explained.  

Krillin nodded.

"Do you want to dance?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 nodded with a smile.  

They were the first, out of their group, to go on the dancefloor.  It was a fast song and everyone eventually got out there.  

"You know you're a pretty good dancer."  #18 said.  

"What?"  Krillin asked leaning closer to hear her.  

"You're a good dancer!"  #18 yelled.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Thanks!"  He said.  

#18 smiled as he took her hands and they continued to dance and laugh.  

"Truthfully I don't know what I'm doing!"  Krillin yelled to her.  

#18 just laughed.

Later once the line was short for prom pictures Krillin and #18 got one done.  While waiting in line they saw Vegeta and Bulma, Tien and Launch and Goku and Chi-Chi waiting.  

"We'll get doubles."  Krillin said.  

#18 nodded.  

"Sounds good to me."  She said with a smile.  

They finally got it done and wrote down their addresses.  Everyone went back to dancing after they got their pictures done.

Everyone was having a good time dancing and every now and again they'd stop to get a drink or rest.  There were a few tables around so a lot of people were sitting on them or in a chair by them.  One of the songs ended and #17 grabbed the microphone.  #18 and the other's raised an eyebrow.  

"Alright!,  We're having a contest!  Not a rapping contest because not many people are any good and it's a waist!  But!  A breakdance contest!"

#17 smiled misgeviously in the direction of his friends.  

Everyone clapped.  

"Alright!  To start off this contest we'll need a few volunteers that aren't afraid of loosing!"  #17 said.  

Chi-Chi turned to Goku.  

"You should do it!"  She said excitedly.  

"I can't.  I don't know what breakdancing is?"  Goku said.  

Chi-Chi shrugged.  

Bulma was trying to get Vegeta to do it too.  

"It's pointless."  Vegeta said crossing his arms.  

"Fine."  Bulma said crossing her arms too.

"Go Tien.  You can beat 'em!"  Kushami said with a smirk as Tien nodded and went up to the group.  

So far he was the only one there.  

"C'mon people if Tien is the only one he wins!"  #17 said.  

"Breakdancing what is he thinking?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin just laughed.  

"I'll be right back."  Krillin said running off.  

#18 ran to the front of the group to see Krillin run in.  

"Alright!  I was wondering when you were coming!"  #17 said with a laugh.  

"What about you?"  Krillin asked #17.  

#17 smirked.  

"Alright."  He said.  

"Once we get some more people.  Anyone else?!"  #17 called looking around.  

"I will!"  A voice yelled.  

Everyone turned and Tommy came into the center of the group.  He looked at #18 and nodded at her cockily.  

She rolled her eyes.  

Krillin just smirked.

"Alright, if there is noone else let's begin.  The rules are as follows.  If you mess up, you're out.  If you fall out of the circle or kick someone then you're out…"  

The crowd backed up slightly.  

"If you stop at any time then you're out.  If there are only two left and neither of you are getting tired then you'll have a chance to do one last trick then the audience…"  #17 pointed to the crowd of students gathered.  

"will grade you by clapping or chearing for whoever they liked best.  That all clear?"  #17 asked.  

The contestants nodded.

#17 handed the mic to the other dj and got down with the others in the circle.  

"Alright!…"  The other dj said.  

"GO!"  He yelled.  

He started the music and the four began to break dance in a circle.  

Krillin was flipping upside down and back around while going around the circle and wasn't hitting anyone.  

Tien was doing some fancy tricks as well as #17.  

Tommy was copying Krillin.  

Krillin noticed this and turned upside down and spun around on his head then flipped over and back around.  He looked over at Tommy who was making an effort to do it but changed his mind and did something else.

#17 and Tien didn't realize they had stopped.  They were busy watching Tommy and Krillin.  

Krillin was the best in Notlef because of his height and his talent.  

Tommy was still keeping up to him though.  They would go back and forth.  While the other was going one would be doing a simple trick just to keep moving.  

Tommy did a really good trick and landed it and looked at Krillin.  

Tommy expected Krillin to be surprised but he smirked and did the same thing except added to it.  

Krillin went from one foot to one hand then to two feet then to his head and one hand.  He did one push up then flipped to land on one foot then flipped backwards doing a backflip and landed on one foot to switch to his other foot and continued doing it.  

Tommy was so amazed he wasn't paying attention to the edge of the circle and people began to back up.  When he noticed this he messed up and fell over.  

Once Krillin saw this he flipped and landed on his feet.

Wow!  How exciting!  R&R please!  Thank you guys!  I love you all!  I'll update soon so don't worry!  We still have Prom King and Queen to get through!  

C-E-F-Y


	42. Better than you, but still not good enou...

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Great reviews!  Great reviews!  I'm glad I could make your day!  Here's what you all asked for!  An update!  Enjoy and tell me what you think!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

Tommy was so amazed he wasn't paying attention to the edge of the circle and people began to back up.  When he noticed this he messed up and fell over.  

Once Krillin saw this he flipped and landed on his feet.

**Now on Blushing!…**

Krillin walked over to help him up but Tommy jumped to his feet angrily glaring at Krillin.  

"You think you can beat me in everything!  I'll get something!  I'm better!  I'm always better!"  Tommy yelled.  

"You may be able to copy everyone else but that doesn't mean that will make you win."  Krillin said equally glaring at Tommy.  

Tommy just narrowed his eyes at Krillin.  

"I was better at it long before you."  Tommy said.  

"Maybe but now I'm here and I'm the one that's better."  Krillin said also staring down Tommy.

Tommy gritted his teeth and mumbled something under his breath he stomped his foot and stormed off.

Tien and #17 ran up to him long before #18 could reach him.  

"What was that about?  It certainly wasn't about breakdancing."  Tien said with a laugh.  

Krillin smiled.  

"It's nothing."  Krillin said.  

#18 ran through the crowd to Krillin.  When she got there #17 and Tien ran off to find their own dates.  

"That jerk."  #18 said once she reached him.  

"Don't worry about it.  I won."  Krillin said with a shrug.  

#18 smiled misgeviously.  

"Yeah.  You did."  #18 said with a loving look.  

Krillin looked confused at her then shook his head to clear his mind.  

'She couldn't of known what we were really talking about.'  He thought.  

He looked at #18 and she was smiling and nodding.

"You mean, you…"  Krillin asked.  

#18 nodded.  She looked down shyly.  

"Do you?"  She asked glancing back up at him quickly.  

Krillin was shocked but smiled.  

He leaned in and kissed her.  After #18 got over the shock she wrapped her arms around his neck and Krillin put his arms around her waist.  Once the kiss ended Krillin smiled at #18.  

"You love me?"  He asked.  

"I love you."  She said with a silly grin.  

"I love you."  He said also giving her a grin.  

Before Krillin could kiss her again #17 picked up the microphone again.

"Alright!  Now it's the time you've all been waiting for!  Time to give you your class Prom King and Queen!"  #17 yelled out happily.

The crowd of teens yelled and screamed in excitement for the moment they had been waiting for.  Now would decide who was the most popular couple in the high school.  Now was the time to change two people's lives.  

"First I'll tell you the nominees!"  #17 called opening an envelope.  

"First we have Chi-Chi King!"  #17 said while applauding.

Everyone cheered for the well known woman.  

"Bulma Briefs!"  #17 continued as everyone clapped again.  

"Kushami Chestnut!"  #17 said with a smile.  

"And last but not least!  My sister!  #18 Gero!"  #17 clapped.  

Everyone cheered for the four contestants.  

"Would you ladies please come up here!"  #17 said as the four walked forward.  

They got up on the stage and gave one another a hug and said their good lucks. 

"Now for the nominees for Prom King!"  #17 began once the cheers died down.  

"Goku Son!"  #17 yelled.  

Goku immediately walked up to the stage with his usual grin and a wave as everyone cheered.  

"Vegeta Prince!"  #17 called through screams.  

Vegeta walked up with a smirk.  

"Tienesh…Sorry man I can never pronounce your name."  #17 said with a  laugh.  

Everyone else laughed too.  

"Tien just get up here!"  #17 said still laughing.  

Tien got up on stage with a smile and shook his head.  

"And last…"  #17 began but sighed.  "Guess who?"  #17 said rolling his eyes.  

He looked at Krillin.  

"Krillin Chestnut!"  #17 said.  

Krillin smiled and ran up onto the stage as the cheers continued.

"Alright, alright, calm down…now the moment you've all been waiting for!  The royals with the most votes for Prom King and Queen for the class of 2004 are…!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Only one more chapter! lol.  I'm so mean and I'm sorry.  I just couldn't resist!  You'll find out tomorrow!  R&R!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	43. May I have the envelope please!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I'm sorry for the confusion!  Not one more chapter until it ends…that would be too cruel even for me!  But one chapter until you find out who's prom King and Queen!  Sorry about that if I scared you…lol.  Hope you liked this!  Lol.  I tried to make it funny.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"Alright, alright, calm down…now the moment you've all been waiting for!  The royals with the most votes for Prom King and Queen for the class of 2004 are…!"

**Now on Blushing!…**

#18 GERO AND….Kr…what?  VEGETA PRINCE!?"  #17 yelled surprised.  

"WHAT?!"  #18 and Vegeta yelled.  

"That's what it says.  You both got the biggest vote."  #17 shrugged.  

Krillin and Bulma were both trying to hide their laughter, unsuccessfully I might add.  

"Now the Prince and Princess are Goku Son and Chi-Chi King!"  #17 called.  

"Alright, now the King and Queen and the Prince and Princess of the class of 2004 will share their first dance together!"  #17 said also trying to hide his laughter.

#18 and Vegeta went onto the dance floor and as the music started began to dance.  Vegeta just looked a little shocked.  

'WHY DIDN'T THEY VOTE FOR THE WOMAN?'  He thought to himself.  

'WHAT THE HELL!?'  Was what #18 was thinking.  

She looked over to Krillin and her friends who were laughing hysterically.  Krillin and Bulma were the worst out of all of them.  They were falling over backwards trying to stop laughing.

Once the dance ended the royals had to go up on the stage to get their sashes and crowns.  Once they got those they got a picture taken.  They finally got to join their group when it was over.  

"Wasn't that fun?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

This again got Krillin and Bulma laughing.  Vegeta and #18 just glared at them.  

"Come on guys don't be such spoil sports!"  Bulma said.  

Krillin nodded with a laugh.  

"You should of seen the look  on your faces though when #17 said who it was."  Krillin said with a laugh.  

"That deseved a picture."  Bulma said.  

Krillin nodded.

Vegeta and Bulma were the first to leave the dance followed by Tien and Kushami.  

"Have fun!"  #18 called with a laugh.  

"Bye guys!"  Goku yelled while being dragged by Chi-Chi out the door.  

Krillin and #18 waved.  

"See ya guys!"  #17 said to his sister and Krillin.  

"What happened to Jordan?"  Krillin asked.  

"She passed out.  Someone spiked the punch and she's been standing there the whole time while I dj'd.  I have to bring her home."  #17 said disappointedly.  

"Bye."  #18 said.  

"See ya."  #17 said to them as he left.

"Guess we should go too huh?"  Krillin said looking around at the almost empty gym.  

"Yeah."  #18 said taking his hand.  

They walked out and realized they didn't have a ride.  

"Wait we came in a limo…"  Krillin looked at #18 who just laughed.  

"Guess we'll walk."  She said still holding his hand and walking.  

Krillin shrugged.

"So, did you have fun?"  Krillin asked.  

"Yes.  I had a lot of fun."  She replied.  

"Stars are bright tonight…either that or I havn't stayed up late enough to tell."  #18 said with a laugh.  

Krillin laughed also looking up at the sky.  

"Your eyes remind me of a star."  Krillin said.  

#18 looked at him questioningly.  

"Don't ask why they just do."  He said with a grin.  

#18 nodded.  

They had finally made it to #18's house.

#18 walked up to the door and once she reached it Krillin turned to leave.  

"Krillin, wait."  She said still holding his hand.  

Krillin turned back to her and smiled.  

"Desha-vou…"  He said stepping up on the front porch.  

#18 smiled.  

"Not quite."  She said leaning in.  

Krillin did also and they kissed.  #18 slowly wrapped her arms around Krillin's neck as he put his arms around her waist.  

They made out for a few moments then stopped for air.  Krillin waited a second then leaned in to kiss her again.  #18 gave him a quick kiss but then stopped.  

Krillin gave her a questioning look.  

"Do you love me?"  She asked seriously.  

Krillin didn't know where she was going with this but answered.  

"Yes."  He said still confused.  

#18 smiled with a misgevious look in her eye.  

Krillin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow getting the hint.  #18 nodded.  

Krillin smiled and they kissed again.

"Your room or mine?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"Yours."  She said seductively.  

Krillin nodded and they went across the street and snuck into his room.  

Once in the room #18 pushed Krillin on the bed and sat on his lap and continued to kiss him…

Well?  You can guess what's gonna happen…Tell me whatcha think!  R&R!  I hope you liked it!  Was it a surprise that Vegeta and #18 were chosen?  Hope so! Lol.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	44. Why so, normal?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Well, it certainly has been awhile hasn't it?  I can't explain what's taken so long but everthing is getting so much better!  *all smiles*  Anyway, here's an update!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "Your room or mine?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"Yours."  She said seductively.  

Krillin nodded and they went across the street and snuck into his room.  

Once in the room #18 pushed Krillin on the bed and sat on his lap and continued to kiss him…

**Now on Blushing!…**

The next day before Krillin's mother got up #18 woke up and looked next to her at her sleeping lover.  Krillin was laying on his stomach with his arm lazily drapped over #18's waist.  #18 sat up holding the sheet up to cover herself.  She smiled at Krillin and decided to wake him.  

"Krillin."  She said shaking him slightly.  

He opened one eye slowly and smiled pulling her closer and shutting his eye again.  #18 smiled.

"Time to get up."  She said.  

Krillin puckered up his lips.  #18 sighed and tried to hide her laugh.  

"Fine.  Only one though."  She said.  

"We'll see."  Krillin said.  

#18 leaned down and kissed him.  He rolled over and wrapped his arms fully around her waist holding her close.  #18 stopped kissing him eventually and sat up.  Krillin sat up too with a funny grin on his face.  

"You are not going to school like that."  #18 said.  

"Like what?"  Krillin asked still looking like he just got laid.  

"I have to leave before your mom gets up."  #18 said.  

Krillin pouted.  

"But, won't you be coming back to walk to school?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 smiled and nodded.  

"Of course, but no one can find out we had sex last night."  #18 said.  

Krillin gave her a questioning look.  

"At least not my dad or your mom."  #18 said.  

Krillin nodded.  

"I'd hate to think what your dad would do to me."  Krillin said with wide eyes.  

#18 nodded.

"Well, I don't have to get up yet so go ahead."  Krillin said with a grin.  

#18 looked at him with amused eyes.  

"Your mother can't wake you up naked."  #18 said.  

"She could if that's what I normally sleep in."  Krillin said holding one finger in the air as though he were counting points.  

#18 smiled.  

"Just put on some boxers then."  She said grabbing her dress. 

Krillin sat up in bed and crawled over to #18.  He put his arms around her and made her lean against his chest.  

"I don't want you to go."  He whined.  

#18 smiled.  She looked up at him and kissed him.  

"I'll be right back."  She said putting on her dress while leaning against Krillin.  

He kissed her head and smiled.  

"O.k."  He said reaching past her for his boxers.  

He began to put them on as #18 finished putting on her bra and the top of her dress.  She stood up and turned to see him standing up.

"See you in a few hours."  She said kissing him.  

He held her close and kissed her longer.  

"Bye."  He said once the kiss ended.  

"Bye."  She said walking out the door.  

Krillin layed back in bed and fell asleep.  

#18 walked across the street and into her own house.  She walked up to her room sneakily and changed into some bed clothes.  She layed down in her bed to try and get some sleep before she had to get up for school.

#17 knocked on #18's door just to hear something hard hit the door.  He opened the door to find his sister face down in her pillow.  #17 smirked and walked up to her.  

"Time to get up dear sister."  #17 said.  

"Go to hell."  She mumbled into her pillow.  

"Come on you don't want Krillin to be waiting long."  #17 said with a laugh.  

#18 sat up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Krillin's mother walked into her son's bedroom and saw him laying face down sound asleep.  

"Krillin time to get up."  She said sitting on the edge of the bed.  

"Five more minutes."  Krillin said.  

"Nope, I already added that to your time.  You now have fifteen minutes to get ready."  She finished.  

Krillin slowly got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom like a zombie.

Once Krillin was ready he walked out into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and said good-bye to his mother.  

"Bye honey!"  She called.  

Krillin walked over to #18's house and #17 came out.  

"Hey Krillin."  He said.  

"Hey."  Krillin said.  

"Where are you going?"  Krillin asked.  

"I'm going to go see how Jordan is."  #17 said.  

Krillin nodded.  Just as #17 made it out the door #18 came down the stairs.  

"Good morning."  She said with a smile.  

Krillin smiled also.  

"Bye dad!"  She called.  

"Bye!"  He yelled back.  

They walked out the door and down the street.  

"So, did you get enough sleep?"  Krillin asked.  

"Well, if you add the time I slept at your house and the time I slept at home it wasn't very much."  #18 said with a yawn.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Guess we won't be that busy on school nights huh?"  Krillin joked.  

#18 laughed.  

"Guess not."  She said with a giggle.

They arrived at the shool and walked into the cafeteria like always.  

Everyone looked…normal.  

Krillin and #18 exchanged looks.  

"Hey guys."  #18 said cheerily but with a yawn.  

"Hey."  Bulma said sadly.  

"What's up?"  #18 asked worriedly.  

"Nothing."  Everyone snapped.  

Krillin and #18's eyes both got wide.  

"O.k.  sorry."  Krillin said.  

They sat down.

Was that a great update or what?  What could be wrong with everyone?  We'll see soon enough…I think…don't quote me on this…thanks! R&R please!

C-E-F-Y


	45. The truth about Prom night

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

YAY!  Reviews again!  I really do feel bad for the long wait but as long as you still love me then we're cool.  Anyway, here's an update like you all asked!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"What's up?"  #18 asked worriedly.  

"Nothing."  Everyone snapped.  

Krillin and #18's eyes both got wide.  

"O.k.  sorry."  Krillin said.  

They sat down.

**Now on Blushing!…**

The whole morning went like that until music.  

All the girls went into their own corner and finally could talk.  

"What' up with you guys?"  #18 asked.  

"I did something really bad."  Bulma said sadly.  

"Are you pregnant?"  #18 whispered.  

"No, I didn't do it with Vegeta."  Bulma said.  

"You slept with Yamcha?"  Kushami asked discusted.  

"No!  I mean I didn't have sex with Vegeta last night or anyone else."  Bulma explained.  

"Why?  I thought you were looking forward to it?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"I was, but then I thought if I got pregnant then my career would be ruined.  I just wasn't ready for the responsibility."  Bulma explained. 

#18 looked at Vegeta who looked like he was in pain.  He was walking really funny.  

"I felt so bad."  Bulma said also looking at her boyfriend.  

"How about you two?"  #18 asked Kushami and Chi-Chi who were both pissed.  

"Tien and I were making out and going really far.  I was so ready.  I don't think I'll ever be that close to wanting him so bad."  Kushami explained with a smile.  

"So what's the problem?  He wasn't ready?"  Bulma asked.  

"No, he was ready, I was ready then…I sneezed!  Can you believe it!  That close to having sex with the man of my dreams and I sneeze and turn into Launch.  Well, she freaked out and according to Tien she's mad at him.  He felt so bad he didn't dare throw the pepper at her incase she got even more mad and never wanted to talk to him again."  Kushami said sadly but angrily.  

"Man that sucks."  #18 said.  

"You haven't heard anything yet."  Chi-Chi said angrily.  

"What happened?"  Kushami asked.  

"I was so ready for Goku.  We got a hotel room and went there right after the dance.  We get in there and I kissed Goku.  I pushed him on the bed and he tells me to wait so I'm thinking he has something really special planned.  So I wait.  He picks up the phone and dials room service!  Well, to top things off it arrives immediately and Goku eats."  Chi-Chi said angrily.  

"That's horrible."  Bulma said.  

"That's not all."  Chi-Chi continues.  

"After he finally finished eating I calmed down.  I was watching t.v while he ate but when he finished I turned it off and turned to him.  Goku was fast asleep on the other side of the bed."  Chi-Chi finished.  

"Oooh, that sucks."  They all agreed.

"So, none of us had sex on the best night of our lives…"  Bulma began sadly.  

"Well…"  #18 trailed off with a blush.  

The three friends looked at #18.  

"What?"  They asked.  

"Well, Krillin and I sort of…we had sex last night."  #18 said as though it was no big deal.  

All three girls just stood staring at her shocked.  

"What?"  #18 asked feeling uncomfortable.  

"It's just amazing that we're the ones who planned on having sex and you're the one that got it."  Kushami said.  

#18 shrugged with a blush.  

"Guess it's just my luck."  

The guys were having a similar conversation.  

"What's up guys?"  Krillin asked.  

#17 pouted.  

"You know my story."  #17 said.  

Krillin nodded.  He turned to Goku.  

"I don't know what's wrong with them but I feel great."  Goku said happily.  

"So, you and Chi-Chi had sex last night?"  Tien asked.  

Goku looked confused.  

"No, we went to a hotel and I got room service!  They have some really great stuff like spag…"  Goku trailed off when he saw all the shocked looks towards him.  

"What?"  Goku asked.  

They all looked over at Chi-Chi who was pissed.  

"You didn't have sex with Chi-Chi?"  Krillin asked.  

"No."  Goku said clearly confused.  

"Man, Goku you're in the dog house."  Krillin said.  

"I sort of am."  Tien said confused.  

Krillin looked questioningly at his friend.  

"Well, Kushami and I were planning on having sex but she sneezed and Launch sorta flipped out."  Tien said scratching the back of his neck with a frown.

Krillin looked at Vegeta who looked to be in pain.  

"Bulma wasn't ready huh?"  Krillin asked.  

Surprisingly Vegeta just nodded.  

Everyone had a painful look on their faces.  

"Man, I guess you're the only one who got laid."  Tien said with a smirk slapping Krillin's shoulder.  

Krillin's eyes got wide.  

"How could you tell?"  Krillin asked shocked with a blush.  

"You have it written all over your face."  Tien said.  

Krillin blushed.  

"Besides, #18 hasn't stopped smiling."  Tien shrugged.  

Krillin blushed a deeper shade of red.

R&R please!  Thank you!  I'm in such a great mood right now!  YAY!  Maybe I'll update twice in one day…I've done that once I think but it was an accident..oops.  Anyway, thanks for reading!

C-E-F-Y


	46. What lovers won't tell you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Yippie!  I actually kept my word by updating today!  I hope you like this chapter but it's a little depressing…sorry…R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "How could you tell?"  Krillin asked shocked with a blush.  

"You have it written all over your face."  Tien said.  

Krillin blushed.  

"Besides, #18 hasn't stopped smiling."  Tien shrugged.  

Krillin blushed a deeper shade of red.

**Now on Blushing!…**

The bell rang and everyone piled out of the room.  Krillin ran up to #18 and took her hand.  

"Hey babe."  He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  

"Hey."  She said with a smile.  

Bulma smiled for the happy couple.  

"You guys coming?"  #18 called back to the group.  

Everyone somewhat hurried up as they walked outside.  

"What do you guys want to do?"  #18 asked.  

"Sit,"  Vegeta said painfully. 

"Go home,"  Chi-Chi said angrily. 

"Sleep,"  Krillin said tiredly with a smile. 

"Eat icecream,"  Bulma said depressed. 

"Rob a bank,"  Kushami said boredly. 

"Eat,"  Goku said happily. 

"Walk around,"  Tien said sadly. 

"Check on Jordan,"  #17 said worriedly. 

"Check out some girls."  Yamcha replied with a smile.  

#18 sighed.

"O.k, I'll see you all tomorrow."  #18 said turning and walking to the movies.  

Everyone shrugged and split up.  

Goku ran up to Chi-Chi who was on her way home.  

"Wanna get some food with me?"  Goku asked.  

"No."  Chi-Chi answered angrily.  

"Have fun though, I'm sure food will keep you far more satisfied than I can."  With that she began to walk faster to get home.  

Goku ran up to her.  

"Chi.  I love you."  He said looking her in the eyes.  

"Then why didn't you want me?  You fell asleep after eating and didn't even care that it was prom night or that I paid for a night in that hotel."  Chi-Chi said sadly.  

"It's obvious to me you care more about food than me."  With that Chi-Chi got loose of Goku and continued to walk towards her house.

Goku stood completely shocked.  

For once he began to cry.  

When Krillin walked up to him to see if he was ok he stormed off sadly towards his house.  Krillin frowned watching his close friend leave.  

Vegeta would have commented if he wasn't busy trying to walk correctly.

"Chi-Chi!  Wait up!"  Bulma called running after her friend.  

"I'll see you guys later."  Tien said walking away.  

Everyone else went their own ways except for Krillin who watched everyone leave sadly.  

He turned to the direction #18 left in and ran off.

He reached the movie theatre in a matter of seconds and found #18 standing outside looking at the list of movies playing.  

She turned and noticed Krillin.  #18 smiled then frowned.  

"What's wrong?"  She asked.  

"I just feel bad that everyone's relationship is going downhill…"  Krillin trailed off.  

"Yeah, the girls filled me in about prom night."  #18 said sadly.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yeah, same with the guys."  Krillin answered.  

"So, how are we going to help them?"  #18 asked turning fully to Krillin.  

Krillin smiled.  

"You didn't think I'd leave my friend's relationships in pieces when they helped get us off to a great start?"  #18 said with a smirk.  

"Let's get to work."  Krillin grinned.

Bulma caught up with Chi-Chi and saw her friend had tears in her eyes but a scowl that could match Vegeta's.  

"Chi?"  Bulma asked softly.  

Chi-Chi looked up and sighed.  

"You think I was too hard on him?"  She asked.  

Bulma gave a half smile.  

"Maybe a little.  But he does need to know that he isn't paying attention to you."  Bulma said.  

Chi-Chi nodded.

"What's wrong with me?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"Nothing, it's Goku, you know how slow he can be…he doesn't even realize he's done anything wrong.  It'll all work out in the end…I promise."  Bulma smiled warmly at her friend.  

Chi-Chi nodded.  

Bulma looked at her watch.  

"I hate to say this but I have to go…I was supposed to help my dad with a new invention about a half hour ago."  Bulma said sheepishly.  

Chi-Chi smiled.  

"Then you better hurry."  She said and Bulma ran off.  

As soon as Bulma was out of sight Chi-Chi had a frown on her face.  She walked up her front steps and inside her house.

"I'll handle Chi-Chi first you talk to Goku."  #18 said about to run off.  

"O.k."  Krillin said giving her a quick kiss.  

"Good luck."  He smiled.  

She smiled back and they ran off their separate ways.

Sorry that's kinda sad…So much for my good mood…anyway, sorry for the lack of updates…I'm really trying my best but I'm a little emotional at the moment so please forgive me.  Thanks for waiting!

C-E-F-Y


	47. What friends will do for you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I'm so sorry it's been forever…I'm not myself lately…I hope you like this update! 

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

 "I'll handle Chi-Chi first you talk to Goku."  #18 said about to run off.  

"O.k."  Krillin said giving her a quick kiss.  

"Good luck."  He smiled.  

She smiled back and they ran off their separate ways.

**Now on Blushing!…**

#18 ran to Chi-Chi's house and ran up to the door.  She sighed before knocking on the door.

Chi-Chi answered the door and saw #18 with a sad expression.  

"Hey."  Chi-Chi smiled.  

#18 continued to frown without moving a muscle.  

"Don't give me that bullshit."  #18 said finally walking into the house.  

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes angrily.  She shut her door and followed #18 into the living room.  

#18 was seated quite comfortably on the couch when Chi-Chi entered.  

"So, what's up?"  #18 asked.  

"What do you mean?  You know my story…"  Chi-Chi began as she also sat down.  

"I know, but there's something else bothering you and I wanna know what it is."  #18 stated.  

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to protest but #18 gave her a glare.  

Chi-Chi sighed.  

"Nothing's wrong."  She stated looking away from her blond friend.

#18 sighed with a smile.  

"O.k.  We can do this the hard way if you want or I can make it easy and you can just tell me."  #18 said leaning back on the couch to face Chi-Chi more.  

"What do you want me to say #18?"  Chi-Chi asked irritated.  

"What's wrong?"  #18 asked with more hurt on her face than anger.

Chi-Chi frowned sadly.  

"We're going to graduate soon…"  Chi-Chi trailed off looking at her hands.  

"Oh."  #18 definitally hadn't expected this.  

"Yeah, oh, Goku'll be away from me…what if he forgets me?  If he hasn't already?"  Chi-Chi half whispered with her head bent to the floor with a sob.  

#18 put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  

"I know it's tough Chi.  But you know as well as any of us that Goku loves you.  He may be a little slow at times but I'm sure he never meant to hurt you."  #18 said.  

"I know.  I'm being stupid.  I just don't want him to forget me.  I love him."  Chi-Chi said with tear filled eyes.  

"I know."  #18 said sadly.  

She hadn't really thought about after high school.  What if Krillin forgot about her?

Krillin reached Goku's house and knocked on the door.  Goku's mother answered sadly.

"Thank Kami you're here!"  She said dramatically dragging Krillin into the house.

"Don't worry, I know what's wrong and I'll handle it."  Krillin said walking up to Goku's room.

Once he got there he knocked on the door.

"Go away…"  Goku's voice said depressingly.

"Goku, come on man, open up."  Krillin said.

"NO!  My life is over!  Go away!  Go find #18!"  Goku yelled.

Krillin opened the door to see his friend sitting pathetically on his bed holding a pillow.  He looked close to tears.  

Krillin stepped into the room and saw at least five dozen plates of food around him.

"Goku?  You feeling ok?"  Krillin asked.

He knew it wasn't the brightest question to ask but it was just so shocking.  Goku not eating was like, Niagra Falls without the water!  It just didn't work!

Goku gave Krillin a sad face.

"She hates me!"  Goku said with a sigh.

"No she doesn't…she's just upset."  Krillin said trying to cheer up his friend.

"I should've paid attention to her…I should've had sex with her."  Goku said sadly.

"It's not totally your fault Goku."  Krillin began.

Goku looked at him curiously.

"……."

"Thanks."  Goku said with a sad sigh.

"Goku, just talk to her.  Appologize.  Chi-Chi always forgives you.  She loves you!  It's not too late you know."  Krillin said.

"Yeah?  You think she'll forgive me?"  Goku asked.

"Sure!  Why not?"  Krillin shrugged.

Goku smiled.

"Thanks!"  Goku said standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"  Krillin asked curiously.

"Well I can't kiss Chi-Chi on the phone."  Goku said with a grin.

Krillin smiled and they left.

Well?  I'm trying to make it more cheery!  Hope it's working!  Hope you liked!  R&R!  Thanks!  

C-E-F-Y


	48. Why not save the world while we're at it...

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Man, has it been long enough?  Thanks for the reviews and sticking around!  I really am sorry for the delay!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"Goku, just talk to her.  Appologize.  Chi-Chi always forgives you.  She loves you!  It's not too late you know."  Krillin said.

"Yeah?  You think she'll forgive me?"  Goku asked.

"Sure!  Why not?"  Krillin shrugged.

Goku smiled.

"Thanks!"  Goku said standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"  Krillin asked curiously.

"Well I can't kiss Chi-Chi on the phone."  Goku said with a grin.

Krillin smiled and they left.

**Now on Blushing!…**

"You know, I'd tell you that love will conquer all, no distance or school could possibly get in the way of true love…but…"  #18 began.

"You don't believe it."  Chi-Chi said bowing her head.

"Oh no, I believe it with all my heart."  #18 said with a smile.

"Then, why the but?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"Because I'm not sentimental."  #18 said making a face.

Chi-Chi smiled.

"You're a good friend #18."  Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks.  But you need to tell Goku how you feel.  He doesn't catch up on things…you have to tell him straight out that you're worried.  He might surprise you."  #18 said with a smile.

Chi-Chi grinned. 

"Alright!  I'll do it.  I'll talk to him.  Thanks  #18."  Chi-Chi said giving her friend a hug.

"Okay, okay."  #18 said standing up.

Just then the doorbell rang.

#18 smiled.

'Apparently Krillin got through to Goku.'  #18 thought with a smile.

Chi-Chi walked to the door and opened it to see Goku with some flowers.

"Hey Chi."  Goku said with a small smile.

Chi-Chi gave a smile also.

"Chi-Chi I'm really, really sorry about last night!  I swear I never meant to hurt you.  I do love you…I was just really dumb…I'm so sorry."  Goku begged.

"Goku, don't be sorry.  It's not totally your fault.  I was worried you'd forget about me when we go off to college."  Chi-Chi explained.

"Forget about you?  I'd never forget about you!  I may be slow and dumb at times but I'd never forget you."  Goku said honestly.

Chi-Chi smiled and tears began to roll down her face.

"Are you sure?"  She asked.

"Possitive.  I love you Chi.  Oh…um..these are for you."  Goku said with a tiny blush as he handed her the flowers.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and kissed him.

"Thank you."  She said smiling.

Goku grinned.

"Did you hear that #18?"  Chi-Chi asked turning around.

She smiled at #18 and Krillin.  They were also kissing.

"Guess we better leave them alone."  Goku said with a smile.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and they went out to dinner to celebrate their relationship.

Once they were gone Krillin pulled away from #18.

"What's wrong?"  #18 asked.

"As much as I'd LOVE to continue this…we have to help everyone else remember?"  Krillin pointed out.

"Right!"  #18 said sternly.

"Who..are we helping again?"  #18 asked.

Krillin smiled.

"Well, we have Bulma and Vegeta, Tien and Launch and #17 and Jordan."  Krillin said.

"Well, #17 doesn't really have a problem so he can wait.  Bulma just isn't ready so their's nothing we can do about them except wait.  Now, as for your sister and Tien!"  #18 said.

"What happened again?"  Krillin asked thoughtfully.

"Kushami sneezed and turned into Launch."  #18 explained.

"How can we help them then?"  Krillin asked.

"By convincing Launch not to be mad at Tien.  She needs to know what was going on."  #18 said.

"OH!"  Krillin said.

"So what am I supposed to do?"  Krillin asked.

"You talk to Tien and in say fifteen to twenty minutes show up at Launches house."  #18 said.

"Right.  I'll talk to Tien you handle Launch."  Krillin said running off.

"Ok."  #18 said leaving also.

"Hey #18!"  Krillin called.

"Yeah?"  #18 asked curiously.

"I won't forget you!"  Krillin smiled.

#18 smiled also and nodded.

'How did I ever become so lucky?'  #18 thought.

Well?  Still good?  R&R please!  Thank you!  I will try my hardest to update sooner!  Until then!  Thanks to all my reviewers! 

C-E-F-Y


	49. Sex, broken frames and a trip you'll nev...

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Great reviews!  Thank you all!  I'm hoping to make it to 200 before I finish this…which won't be for a while…HEY!  I was faster this time at updating!  Not by much…still working on it!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"Hey #18!"  Krillin called.

"Yeah?"  #18 asked curiously.

"I won't forget you!"  Krillin smiled.

#18 smiled also and nodded.

'How did I ever become so lucky?'  #18 thought.

**Now on Blushing!…**

Krillin ran to Tien's house and knocked.  The door swung open and Tien flew out and slammed it leaning on it and breathing heavily.

"What's up?  You got Kushami made at you too?"  Krillin asked.

"No, Launch…she's…gone crazy…"  Tien said in between breaths.

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"  Krillin asked.

"I don't know!  One minute she's crying and I'm comforting her then the next she gives me this glare and starts hitting me.  When I got far enough away she grabbed a vase and threw it at me!  So far she's destroyed two lamps, at least ten dishes and five photos."  Tien explained.

"O.k.…come on then."  Krillin said dragging Tien off.

After #18 was sure they were gone she walked around the corner and up to the door.

She knocked on the door.

"I SAID LEAVE!"  Launch yelled.

#18 opened the door and walked in.  She reached up a hand and caught a framed photo coming at her face.

"Wouldn't want to loose this one, it's actually a nice picture of you."  #18 said setting it down.

"Go away."  Launch said through tears.

She was on the couch with a blanket and looking very depressed.

"What's wrong?"  #18 asked sitting by her friend's feet.

Launch just continued to cry hysterically.

"C'mon, I can help.  Please tell me?"  #18 said worriedly.

"Tien…I have to break…up with…him!!"  Launch said between sobs.

"Why?  Because of what happened prom night?"  #18 asked.

"No, although, that did kind of scare me...but that's understandable!"  Launch said sticking up for herself.

#18 nodded.

"Then what's wrong?"  #18 asked.

The few minutes Launch stopped crying were short lived as she put her hands to her face and continued the endless river of tears.

#18 mentally slapped herself in the head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  Please talk to me?"  #18 said as a friend.

"O.k."  Launch began sadly.

She sat up and pulled the blanket up to her waist.  She began to play with it as she sighed and began her tale.

"I'm moving…"  She began solemnly.

"…to the U.S.  I want to go, it's been my dream!  Since I was young to go to the United States!  You know how great it is there?  Everything's different."  Launch said in a dazed sort of way.

"So, what does Tien have to do with it?"  #18 asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning on going.  But when I saw Tien…"  Launch blushed.

"…On Prom night…it felt as though I was loosing my dream.  All that planning!  All that time dreaming!  I was living a dream!  It could've been ruined in one night."  Launch explained.

#18 nodded understandingly.

"Why don't you tell Tien this?"  #18 asked.

"NO!  I can't tell him…it'd kill him.  He'd think I don't love him, or that I'm choosing the United States over him.  I can't leave like that…"  Launch said.

"But, Launch, it'd be the same if you dumped him and left.  He'd think that you can't stand him so you're leaving."  #18 said.

Launch looked at #18 shocked then began to cry once more.  After a few moments of tearful cries Launch looked at #18 worriedly.

"What am I gonna do!?"  Launch yelled fearfully.

"Calm down first."  #18 said.

Launch nodded and looked at her friend hopefully.

"Why don't you and Tien move to The United States together…"  #18 began.

"But I'm not ready…"  Launch interupted.

"Tell Tien you're not ready for a baby.  I'm sure he'll understand.  He probably isn't ready yet either.  That's why there's protection!"  #18 said.

Despite the situation, Launch actually smiled lightly.  She bowed her head and then looked at #18.

"Are you sure?"  Launch asked.

"Hey, if he doesn't want to wait for you…then you can leave anyway without him and he isn't the one."  #18 explained.

"What about Kushami?"  Launch asked.

"Tell Tien to talk to her…either that or I can."  #18 said supportively.

Launch nodded.

"Thank you #18.  I owe you big…"  Launch began.

"Good!  I need your help with something…"  #18 began smiling sheepishly.

"Sure, anything."  Launch said wiping the tears away.

"When Tien says he'll go with you, help me tell Krillin…"  #18 said.

Both girls began to laugh at Krillin's overprotectiveness.

WOW!  What a chapter! lol.  I'm in a great mood today!  We have sunshine!  No homework!  No disasters and I met a really nice guy! Lol.  *clears through*  guess you didn't need to know that…^_^¿ Anyway, Please R&R!  Thank you!  Talk to you all soon hopefully!

C-E-F-Y!


	50. Forever my friends

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

Thanks for the reviews!  I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the following authors and reviewers!  I loved hearing from you!  **craZy18gurl, funky munky** and **Deadly Beauty**!!  Thanks guys!  You're the best!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"Thank you #18.  I owe you big…"  Launch began.

"Good!  I need your help with something…"  #18 began smiling sheepishly.

"Sure, anything."  Launch said wiping the tears away.

"When Tien says he'll go with you, help me tell Krillin…"  #18 said.

Both girls began to laugh at Krillin's over protectiveness.

**Now on Blushing!…**

#18 left Launch's house feeling pretty good about herself.  She has a great boyfriend, she found a new talent she'd never even thought about and everything was going perfect now.  Life was good.

"Hey #18!  Wait up!"  A voice yelled.

#18 turned around to see Krillin running up to her with a grin.

She smiled also.

"What's up?"  She asked as he caught up and began walking next to her.

"Tien just went home.  I sure hope it works out for them.  I hate seeing Launch hurt.  It's hard enough she has two personalities."  Krillin sighed.

"Don't worry.  Your sister can handle herself."  #18 said with a knowing grin.

Krillin smiled curiously but didn't bother ask.  #18 worked in mysterious ways.

"So, anyone left?"  Krillin asked wrapping his arms around #18.

"Nope."  #18 said with a smirk.

She kissed Krillin and smiled.

A few days had passed and every couple was doing a lot better.  There were no arguments or unsettled problems.  Life was perfect.

The group of friends were inside the cafeteria one morning tiredly.

"Well, things are certainly back to normal."  Kushami snorted.

"Come on guys, concentrate!  I need your help looking for colleges."  Bulma said looking at all the pamphlets that surrounded her.

Everyone groaned.

"Can't this wait?!"  Krillin asked through a yawn.

Bulma slammed down the pamphlet and turned to glare at Krillin who was inching his way closer to #18.

"NO!  It CAN'T wait KRILLIN!"  Bulma yelled.

"Sorry, sorry."  Krillin said holding his hands up in defense.

Bulma continued to look as Krillin sighed.

"Well, what are you guys planning to do after we graduate?"  Bulma asked once again setting down the scattered papers.

#18 glanced at Kushami who nodded.

"Tien and I are moving to the U.S."  Kushami said.

"WHAT?!"  Everyone asked except for #18, Kushami and Tien.

"You heard me."  Kushami said.

"But, but that's so far away?"  Bulma said sadly.

"You're going with Tien?!"  Krillin asked almost angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"When are you going?"  Bulma asked.

"You're going with TIEN?!"  Krillin said still amazed.

Everyone turned to Krillin and glared at him.

"It's something Launch has always wanted and as long as Tien's with me then I'm going.  We'll be leaving the day after graduation."  Kushami said smiling at Tien who was holding her hand.

"Congratulations guys.  We'll miss you."  Chi-Chi said with a sad smile.

"Well, where is everyone else going?"  Bulma asked looking around.

Everyone turned away.  Some began to whistle others just shrugged.  Bulma groaned.

"You guys haven't even picked a school yet?!"  Bulma asked amazedly.

"Hey, I've picked a school…it's just not one I want to share at the moment."  Krillin said looking at the table as though it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I'm going into fashion design."  #18 stated.

"And Krillin is going with me."  She continued.

"FASHION DESIGN?!"  Everyone yelled looking at Krillin.

"NO!  They have a music scholorship too…"  Krillin trailed off in a low voice.

"Nice, finally someone making use of their talent!"  Kushami winked.

"Thank you Kushami I didn't think you thought so highly of me."  #18 smirked.

Bulma smiled.

"You'll do great in that #18."  Bulma said matter of factly.

"I'm going to school to be a chef and Goku is going to test my food."  Chi-Chi giggled.

Goku grinned.

"Train."  Was all Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled lightly.

"And?"  She encouraged.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Inkudnaski College."  Vegeta said boredly.

"It's right next door to my college!"  Bulma yelled standing up.

"Stupid woman, obviously."  Vegeta growled.

Bulma grinned.

Everyone laughed.  Even though they were all going in separate directions, they'd always be together.

"Can you believe it?  We're graduating next week.  Next week it'll be all over."  Chi-Chi said.

Everyone frowned.

"It's not over guys.  It's just beginning.  We still have this week, and besides, nothing could come between us!"  Bulma said.

Everyone nodded.  Graduation was the start of their new lives.

Yay!  An update!  I hope you liked it!  Sorry it's not very long but I tried.  Don't worry, this isn't the end…so R&R!! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	51. Memories can wait

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I just have one thing to say…after this…I will update as soon as possible.  Oh, and R&R!!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

"Can you believe it?  We're graduating next week.  Next week it'll be all over."  Chi-Chi said.

Everyone frowned.

"It's not over guys.  It's just beginning.  We still have this week, and besides, nothing could come between us!"  Bulma said.

Everyone nodded.  Graduation was the start of their new lives.

**Now on Blushing!…**

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.  He opened his mouth to once again complain but Bulma quickly interupted him.

"You say one word and I'll never cook you another meal AGAIN!"  Bulma said angrily folding clothes.

Vegeta growled and closed his mouth.

Earlier Bulma left the packing to Vegeta.  What an idea!  He had simply thrown everything, folded or not, in the suitcase and thrown it out the window because it was "closer to the car."  On the way down it opened and all of their clothes were scattered everywhere.  Needless to say Bulma wasn't very happy when a man drove by and was distracted by her pink underwear floating by.

On a lighter note, it was the day of graduation.  They would all be heading from high school into college in a matter of days.  Bulma was very excited.  She had at first wanted to stay at home for the summer but she thought it'd be harder to leave if she did so after convincing Vegeta, they had decided to leave right away.

In a house nearby, Launch and Tien were also packing for tomorrows big journey to the U.S!  Launch was so excited to fulfill her dream!  She turned on her radio and cranked up the music as she packed to one of her favorite songs.  Tien normally hated listening to his girlfriends music but today she was just so happy that he even began to hum along.

In yet another house Chi-Chi was coming her hair and humming dreamily.  Goku was at his house with his mother rushing him through his house to get everything he needed for the big day.

"Mom!"  Goku whined while being pushed out the door.

"Come on! We can't be late!"  She insisted.

"But I'm hungry!"  Goku complained as he ran back to the kitchen for a quick snack.

His mother sweatdropped.

At #17 and #18's house it everything was peaceful.  The two were sitting on the couch wearing their robes and cheesy grins.

"Just take the damn picture!"  #17 said through his teeth as his dad looked at him warningly.

"Watch your language."  He said while taking the picture.

#18 still smiled somewhat and stood up from the couch.

She looked at her watch and walked towards the door.  #17 followed by their dad also left.

When #18 walked outside she looked over and Krillin's house and smiled lightly as though a joke was being said but only she could hear it.

"What's so funny?"  #17 asked looking at the house also.

"Nothing."  #18 said beginning to walk again.

Krillin ran through his house looking for clothes to wear under his robe.  "Where are my dress pants?"  He asked irritated. 

"Here."  His mother said handing him the freshly ironed pants.

"Oh."  Krillin said sheepishly.

He quickly ran upstairs and changed.  When he came back down his mother was in tears.  Krillin smiled somewhat sadly.

"It's ok mom."  Krillin said giving her a hug.

"I know, I know."  She said in between sobs.

"Lets go. Don't want you being late for your own graduation."  She said as they left the house.

Krillin arrived within a matter of minutes.  They really lucked out on this afternoon ceremony.  It was a bright, sunny day out with a light breeze.  Krillin stepped out of the car followed by his mother.  She began to fix his cap accordingly as he figited.

"Mom, it's fine."  He whined.

"O.k."  She said putting down her hands in defeat.

Krillin sighed as he looked at her face.  She looked so proud.  He smiled.

Before she could say anything someone ran up and tackled Krillin.  Luckily it wasn't hard enough to knock him over though. 

"Hey Bro!"  Kushami greeted with a grin.

"Hi."  Krillin said a little winded.

"Aren't you excited?  Where is everyone?  Have you seen #18?  When does this start?  Is there a party afterwards?"  Kushami said all at once while looking around at her classmates.

Krillin just stared at her blankly.

"Um…" 

"Oh, nevermind."  Kushami said waving a hand dismissively.

Just then Bulma and Vegeta arrived.

"We've been looking everywhere for you."  Bulma said with a smile.

"Well, here we are and Tien is getting me some punch."  Kushami said.

"Oh!"  Bulma said turning to Vegeta with a smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bulma grinned.

"So, where's #17 and #18?"  Bulma asked.

Krillin began to look around for his girlfriend and her brother.  Just as he turned he felt hands over his eyes.  Krillin smiled moving the hands and turning to see #18.

The only problem was…it wasn't #18.  Krillin jumped back a few feet as everyone laughed.

Goku was standing behind Krillin with #18 peeking her head out from behind him and Krillin holding his hands.  She tried to cover her smile as Krillin gave her a discusted look but eventually laughed.

Krillin wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss.

"Alright love birds.  Lets go find our seats."  Bulma said looking around.

You know the drill R&R please!!  You know how much advice I need…lol.  Thanks for the awesome reviews!! I'm in a great mood…but…sadly I have no time to update the other fics (Stupid homework!!)…my next update will be for Now and Then because that has been waiting forever then probably Memo's of K&18 or The Hellians so keep an eye out…thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	52. My memories of High School

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I guess you can all call me a liar…I'm updating this before Now and Then…well, here's the chapter anyway and I hope you can forgive me…lol.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

Krillin began to look around for his girlfriend and her brother.  Just as he turned he felt hands over his eyes.  Krillin smiled moving the hands and turning to see #18.

The only problem was…it wasn't #18.  Krillin jumped back a few feet as everyone laughed.

Goku was standing behind Krillin with #18 peeking her head out from behind him and Krillin holding his hands.  She tried to cover her smile as Krillin gave her a discusted look but eventually laughed.

Krillin wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss.

"Alright love birds.  Lets go find our seats."  Bulma said looking around.

**Now on Blushing!…**

After finding their seats everyone sat down.  It would be another twenty minutes before the graduation ceremony started.

Krillin turned around in his seat to look at Bulma, #18, Chi-Chi and his sister.

#18 leaned forward with a smile and gave Krillin a kiss.

"You know, the point of sitting here is so you wouldn't make-out the whole ceremony."  Bulma pointed out.

#18 sat back and shrugged.

"Got your speech ready?"  #18 asked changing the subject.

"Yep!"  Bulma answered cheerily.

It was obvious she was going to make Valadictorian.  She was smart, pretty and outgoing.  The title was made for Bulma.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  Kushami burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"  Chi-Chi asked leaning over.

Kushami was holding a book.

"I got a yearbook…"  She began.

"OOO I want one!"  Bulma called standing up and hurrying to find one.

"Bulma!  Get us one!"  Krillin called then turned his attention to what Kushami was laughing at.

In the yearbook it showed everyones photos and she was pointing at Tien's who had his eyes shut.

"Hey, go to the page of Superlatives!  I wanna see what everyone got."  Chi-Chi said. 

They changed the page and began to look over the names.

"Cutest Couple is Goku and Chi-Chi…"  Kushami read.

"YES!"  Chi-Chi yelled jumping up.

"Most musical is a tie!  Between…#17, #18, Kushami and Krillin."  Kushami continued happily.

"How about most popular?"  Goku asked.

"Tommy and…#18."  Kushami said looking at #18.

#18 looked up and saw Tommy blowing her a kiss.

"Jerk."  She mumbled.

"Quietest?"  Krillin asked.

"Jane and Seth…"  Kushami read.

"I didn't even know we had a Jane and Seth in this school?"  Chi-Chi said.

"I think that's the point."  Krillin said.

"Most athletic without a cheesburger is Goku."  Kushami said.

"It doesn't say that!"  Goku said taking the book.

_Most athletic(without a cheesburger): Goku Son._

"Hey, it really does say that."  Goku said with a grin as the other's sweatdropped.

"As for athletic girl, it's Jordan."  Kushami said.

Everyone nodded.

"Most school spirit…ahhahahhahahahaha!!!"  Kushami fell over laughing.

"Who?"  Everyone asked.

"Launch and…hehehhehehehe!!"  Kushami giggled wiping the tears away.

"VEGETA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"  She laughed.

Everyone turned to Vegeta who was holding some kid up in the air as he gave Vegeta his money.

"They must have the wrong guy."  Krillin said.

"Well, obviously but still!  VEGETA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  Kushami fell over laughing again.

"Oh oh!! This is good!"  Kushami said after pulling herself together.

"What?"  #18 asked.

"Prom King and Queen!"  Kushami said batting her eyelashes.

#18's eyes got wide as she tried to take the book.

#18 grabbed it and it was actually a very nice picture of her and Vegeta.  They both were in complete shock as the picture was taken.  There was also pictures of everyone at the dance including when her and Vegeta had to dance together.

Krillin was behind her laughing hysterically.

Bulma then decided to come back and handed out yearbooks.

"Hey look guys.  Couples!"  Bulma said burying her head in the book.

Everyone who was holding a book turned to the couples page.

There was a picture of Bulma and Vegeta first.

"Hey, Vegeta's actually smiling!"  #18 commented.

Vegeta blushed as he glared at #18.

Chi-Chi and Goku were next then Launch and Tien and Kushami and Tien.

"Who's she?!"  Kushami asked jokingly.

Tien sweatdropped.

Then #18 and Krillin were making out.

"They couldn't find a better picture?!"  #18 complained.

"Well, here's a photo."  Tien pointed out.

"The inseperables?"  Krillin asked.

"I told ya!"  Vegeta remarked.

#18 and Krillin shrugged as they continued to look.

Jordan and #17 were smiling in a photo also.

Lastly, there was a picture of Tommy and…MARRON?!

"Whoa, when did they hook up?"  Krillin asked.

"Just before it printed probably."  Bulma commented with a snort.

"If everyone would take their seats we will begin the ceremony."  The announcer began.

All the friends sat down and set their books under their chairs.

"First I would like to call up the Valadictorian for the class of 2004!"  The announcer said.

"This is a young, talented woman, who has spent as much time in the detention room as she has in class, I think you all know who I'm talking about and it gives me great pleasure and surprise to present Bulma Briefs!"  Bulma stood up completely shocked.

She went forward and stood behind the podium.

"I just can't believe it!  I'm completely at a loss for words!"  She began.

Bulma took out a piece of paper from her pocket and smiled warmly as the crowd laughed.

"So I wrote it down ahead of time."  She continued.

After the laughter had died out she read.

"As I was thinking about these past four years and what they've meant to me I couldn't decide on one feeling.  I could think of individual memories with my friends that meant the most to me and how they changed my life.  These memories all had names.

Vegeta, not only known as my boyfriend but also…the one that made me fail my exams!"  Everyone laughed as Vegeta smirked.

"Chi-Chi, the cook and most devoted friend I have throughout these past few years.  Goku, eating me out of house and home.  #18, my friend for life, always ready to shop just to leave this rotten place we call school.  You guys were always there for me since we were little and you introduced me to some of my newest memories.  Krillin, started this years adventure.  You certainly were a tough guy to figure out.  Kushami, tough girl who seemed to understand more than she let on.  Launch, a great person who listened when someone had to talk.  Even if it was usually me.  Tien, great guy who has many talents.  #17, helped us all through some rough times and continued to laugh right along with us.  These are my memories and my friends.  I only have one last thing to say before the ceremony really begins and we go our separate ways.  What will you remember about your highschool years?  Will it be the sports?  The girls?"  Bulma looked at Yamch for that. 

"The jokes…"  She looked at Krillin who smiled.

"The boys?…"  She looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"Or your friends?…"  Bulma looked at #18 and Chi-Chi.

"We shared some good times and some bad times and I just want to say…thanks for making me who I am.  I love you guys!"  Bulma finished as everyone clapped and cheered.

The announcer got back up and continued to call people up for their deplomas.  Once everyone was called he sighed. 

"Some of these students I didn't think would make it, but you've made me very proud and I hope you go on to live successful lives!  I would like to present to the family and friends of these wonderful seniors, the graduating class of 2004!"  As soon as the last words were spoken the class stood up and threw their caps in the air and cheered.

Not done yet…so don't panic…I thought I was gonna cry writing this…lol…please R&R and next chapter you'll see what I have planned!  I'll try to update soon! 

C-E-F-Y


	53. The Cafeteria

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything remotely like it! 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Miss Moonlight!  **I'm so glad you decided to read my fic even though it is really long.  I'm sorry to everyone for my slow updating…but school is almost over and then I will hopefully be back to my normal schedule and have a new fic up!  I've had some great ideas lately but haven't had time to post them…anyway, on to the chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Blushing!…       

The announcer got back up and continued to call people up for their deplomas.  Once everyone was called he sighed. 

"Some of these students I didn't think would make it, but you've made me very proud and I hope you go on to live successful lives!  I would like to present to the family and friends of these wonderful seniors, the graduating class of 2004!"  As soon as the last words were spoken the class stood up and threw their caps in the air and cheered.

**Now on Blushing!…**

It was over…four years of bliss was gone.  Some seniors went right into the world of adulthood after the ceremony.  Others stayed behind to remember their highschool and friends. 

Krillin walked through the hallways with a different feeling.  He'd only been there one year and yet it seemed like his whole life.  He walked up to a pair of red doors and pushed them open.  Inside was the empty floor of the cafeteria.  Krillin walked to the center still wearing his robes as he looked at the floor with a smile.

All he could think about was when he first walked through those doors.  When he first was 'One of the gang' and especially when he first was introduced to the blond beauty.

Krillin sighed.

Usually teens had a classroom or a hallway that they went to because it meant something.  Krillin came here for no reason.  He didn't want to go back and relive it.  He just wanted to enjoy the feeling that it was all over.

Suddenly the doors creaked and Krillin turned to see #18 with a smile.

"I figured I'd find you in here."  She stated.

Krillin looked questioningly as her but #18 ignored him.

"Hard to believe it's over huh?"  She asked looking at him.

Krillin shrugged.

Just then the door opened and in walked Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien and Launch.

Chi-Chi laughed.

"I guess we all remember the same thing."  She said with a smile.

"The mornings."  #18 stated.

"No, the day Krillin first showed up and turned this year upside down."  Chi-Chi smiled.

Krillin blushed.

"I didn't change things that much."  Krillin said modestly.

"Please, it used to be boring around here…"  #18 began.

"Yeah, Bulma and I were worried #18 was going to be suicidal any day."  Chi-Chi said with a frown.

#18 bowed her head.

Krillin looked at #18 and smiled.

"I'm here for ya babe."  He grinned.

#18 smiled.

"I know."  She said giving him a kiss.

The door again opened and in came Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey guys."  Bulma said with a smile.

She then burst out in tears as she hugged everyone.

"What's wrong?"  #18 asked.

"You really are a blond."  Bulma stated seriously.

"It's the last time I'll see you guys."  Bulma said.

"Oh."  Everyone bowed their heads.

"We'll meet again.  I mean what about the ten year reunion?"  Krillin asked.

"I'll be old!"  Bulma stated frighteningly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, we're leaving…"  Launch said with a half smile.

"Bye sis."  Krillin said hugging her.

He walked over to Tien while the girls began their giggles.

"You take care of her."  Krillin said with a smile.

"I will."  Tien said.

The two friends hugged and Launch and Tien left.

"Well, I suppose we should be off as well."  Bulma said as Vegeta nodded.

Bulma hugged everyone again and they left the room.

"I'm gonna miss her."  #18 said sadly.

"Me too."  Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes.

"We better go Chi-Chi.  I heard they have great food outside."  Goku said dragging her out the door.

Krillin and #18 were left alone again.

"Guess we should go too huh?"  Krillin asked holding out his arm.

#18 smiled and nodded taking his arm.

The couple left and the doors shut behind them.  Waiting for the next year of students…

The only problem is Yamcha after the ceremony accidently burnt down the school and they are now trying to rebuild before the next school year…

Bulma and Vegeta graduated from college and Bulma took over her father's company.  They had 2 kids and lived…well, concidering it's Vegeta…as happily ever after as you can get…

Tien and Launch/Kushami moved to the United States and had a great time in college.  They traveled the U.S. until they had been charged for arrest in every state so they had to move back to their hometown so they're daughter could start fresh…

Chi-Chi graduated with honors out of college and Goku continues to support her excellent skills at cooking, they have two sons…

#17 moved out but didn't go to college.  He ended up starting a family when he met a beautiful woman by the name of Couatrese.  They now have no kids but a dog named Sam…

Krillin and #18 graduated and became very successful.  They're daughter will start school in two years…

The end! 

WOW!  I can't believe it's over…that's so sad…Please review…please!!!!  Thank you!  Sorry it took so long for this chapter…did you like it or was it too boring?  Should I make a sequel about their kids going to school? Or would that be a dumb idea?  Idk…I'll think about it…thank you all for reading!  I'm hoping for 200 reviews!! I'd be very pleased! Thank you!

C-E-F-Y

P.S. I hope to write a new story and post it up soon so keep an eye out! Thanks!


End file.
